Beyblade Let It Rip Again!
by Stark02
Summary: With a new tournament around the corner our favorite characters, Tayson, Ray, Kai and Max return, many things have changed since the events against BEGA, a new stage that promises to be full of many new things.
1. Chapter 1

**Beyblade does not belong to me, in this fanfiction i would like to use some characters from other fics that i liked, so lets start and i hope you like it!**

**Beyblade Again Chapter # 1**

The sun's rays began to rise in Tokyo, a beautiful young girl with chocolate hair was getting up for go jogging as she always did every Monday,

Wednesday and Friday.

After half an hour she returned home, her parents left very early to avoid traffic, so she always ate breakfast alone.

She began to toast the bread while she was cooking some bacon and scrambled eggs. After breakfast, went to shower and get ready to attend the last day of her

penultimate year of highschool. During the day she was thinking which career she would choose, which university? cause she received the letter of acceptance

from a few ones.

Hilary, Hilary !, Hilary !, hearing her name shouted her out of the transe.

-What ?, what? - she almost fell out of her seat.

-the highschool's over, you were so distracted that you didn't hear the bell-Tayson took his hat out of his bag and put it on.

After saying goodbye to their classmates, they both walked to the mall.

-finally!, i can sleep as much as i want and practice beyblade-Tayson was so happy.

-why are you so happy? - asked the curious girl.

-what ?, seriously ?, did you not see the news?

-which?

-about beyblade !, the ONU already revoked the law that prohibited the world championships!-Tayson kicked the air of happiness.

After the apocalyptic battle of Tayson against Brooklyn, in which there were jets, buildings in the air and many wounded people, it was obvious that the ONU

would take extreme measures against the practice of beyblade, a month the creation of world tournaments was banned. That did not prevent millions of fans from

still playing, because it is a passion that not only is demonstrated in big stadiums.

The BBA had been left on the broken bench, had no money to re-emerge as a great empire, but for their strange luck, Voltorie Hiwatari helped them, contracting the

best lawyers in the world, they were finally able to win the case and return to action (maybe bribed for some money or threats from Voltorie).

Kai's grandfather also promised to build a better stadium, with more security.

-well, the truth is that was something obvious- Hilary replied while removing her hair that bothered her eyes-Tayson you're going to pay for lunch right?

-don't you pay for it? -the boy asked while laughing nervously.

-are you kidding right? -Hilary collided forheads with him.

Kenny was waiting for them at the mall.

-finally I started to think that you would leave me planted.

-that never my friend ! -Tayson dropped into the chair.

-that neder! - Hilary babbled.

-what is your problem?

-you have the nerve to ask! - Hilary took his hat off and threw it on the table -today you paid for the food and you just forgot it!

-I already told you that I thought it would be Kenny !

-me? -Kenny didn't expect that.

-well.., i think you have money there and you are hiding it ! -Hilary pounced on Tayson and put her hands in his pockets.

-HEY GET AWAY !

-NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME MONEY!

-guys are watching us-Kenny bowed his head.

You should look for a work and stop thinking only about beyblade, you are already 17 years old.

-don't get in my life-Tayson stuck his tongue out.

-just leearn from Kai, he works ! - Hilary also stuck out her tongue.

-work because he will inherit the billionaire company of his family !

-enough both! - Kenny yelled while typing in Dizzy - I'm already connecting with Ray and Max

-just with see those two faces, i know they are fighting again-Max laughed.

-poor Kenny in the middle-Ray added, they were talking on Skype.

-you learned to use Ray's laptop well-said Hilary while waving her hands.

-yes, I'm not so good with it but i learned, again say thanks to your mom Max.

Max's mother sponsored a huge antenna that picked up a good Internet signal and cable channels in the small town where Ray lived.

-this time are you coming for Christmas Ray?-Tayson asked.

-yes, Lee and Mariah insisted that a year with you guys would not bother them.

-great! -they all shouted.

-take care of Ray ! -Mariah slipped on the video called greeting.

-we promise-Hilary took her right eye.

-and Kai?-Max asked as he filled a KFC chicken leg with mustard.

-i thought not, but he said he will come too-Kenny said.

-Max, I'm gonna get sick if you eat that-Hilary covered her mouth.

-oh come on, nothing better than mustard-Max put almost all the chicken leg in his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beyblade Let it rip again Chapter # 2**

In the Hiwatari's company, an elegant girl made her way among everyone, headed to an office, which said Hiwatari in golden letters,she

opened the door despite the fact that the secretary next door signaled her not to enter.

-Kaiii ! - she shouted as she entered.

-what are you doing here ?, do you want to kill me from a headache? -Kai lamented and closed his laptop.

-i can not visit my fiance ? -the girl put cat eyes.

Asuka Miyamoto or as she liked to be called Suki, was the heiress of the second most millionaire family in Japan, so Voltorie proposed

the marriage of both in order to function both companies and create a powerfull empire.

Suki was known throughout Japan for being a fashion icon and also for other dark issues that the police were still investigating, but they

couldn't find enough evidence to charge charges or it was just fear.

-no, i'm very busy-Kai took off his tie and unbuttoned his coat.

-busy?, all you do is read reports and that's it ! -Suki sat in a sexy way at the desk taking advantage of wearing a blue miniskirt.

-jumm! -Kai looked away and got up.

-will you spend Christmas at the house of the fool?

-and what do you care, and how do you know about that?

-well, I'll go too ! -she resisted firmly and headed for the door.

-and what makes you think I'm going?

-Kai you're a bad liar-Suki kissed him in the cheek and left.

-this is the work of Aki-the boy thought angry.

In Russia, a group of acquaintances was in the gym.

-two years passed butttt!, is overrr! -Brian raised 120 discs for the shoulders.

-it's time to return to the top-Spencer accommodated two disks of 100 on each side to make squads.

-i missed the previous tournament but now I'm ready-Ian used the treadmill.

-Tyson, Kai ... you'll see -thought Tala while skipping the rope.

-stop wasting energy talking and keep exercising useless balls ! -ordered a beautiful blackhead girl while jumping into the box.

'Pfffffff, try to lift the same as me-Brian whispered.

The girl did not hesitate to stop jumping to take a huge disk and throw it directly into Brian's face, he could barely bend down.

-ARE YOU FUCKIN CRAZY! -Brian kept shaking.

-she threw you 50 pounds as his were 10 and with one hand'Spencer said.

-why didn't you let it hit your face?-Ian asked sarcastically.

-two or three broken teeth is nothing-Spencer said calmly.

-are you crazy!, It was going to take off my face ! -Brian lay down on the floor to catch his breath.

-close your mouth and give thanks, you are still breathing-Tala retired to the showers.

Pashanka was a 19-year-old girl, with the best decorations in the military service of Mother Russia, elite spy, handling any

type of weapons, military tactics, marcial arts and training, Voltorie saw in him the perfect candidate to be his new coach. He also

turned in compensation for everything the Russians had gone through, he gave them a house.

Although she also had a dark side, some problems with Interpol, prohibited entry into certain countries, some attacks on public safety

in Italy, Egypt, Spain and others.

At the New York airport, Max had just left with his mother for Japan to spend Christmas with his father.

-hell, Max is always traveling-said Michael.

-it's what happens when your parents live on different continents- Eddy replied.

-that will soon end because Max told me that maybe his dad would already be thinking of coming to live in the United States-Michael added.

-that would be good for them.

-you shouldn't be sleeping Michael, you have a very important game tomorrow.

-don't worry, Emily, while I feel more relaxed, I better go - Michael showed him his thumb.

-don't relax much Michael-Eddy put his handle on his shoulder-you are very close to sign a millionaire contract with the Yankees, many dream

about it and can not achieve it.

-i appreciated your concern guys, I'm going to sleep now to not worry-Michael and the others had gone to the airport to say goodbye to his friend,

Steven could not because he was in the middle of his first NFL season with the Patriots and Rick because that was not his style.

In Madrid, Julia and Raúl had been invited by Romero for dinner.

-this is delicious ! -Julia slowly savored her piece of chocolate candy.

-i'm glad you loved it my girl-Romero had a glass of wine.

-i hope more news comes about the next tournament -said Raul.

-i also dear brother, you know being a famous model is good, but my real passion is the beyblade, being posing most of the time is

very boring-Julia stretched her arms.

-yes, it really seems that you enjoy it sister.

-yes, something but that can never be compared to the adrenaline of being seconds after winning or losing a beyblade duel, while sweat and nerves take

over your entire body.

-my little girl is a poet too.

-Julia is right, but above all, the applause of the public, although we are already accustomed to your sponsors giving us trips to just relax-Raúl finished his candy.

-Romero I hope you train us to be in the best conditions !-said the girl

-that's no doubt Julia.

-but first let's spend Christmas without any training and only more and more food-proposed Raul.

-so don't doubt it Raúl !


	3. Chapter 3

Beyblade Again Chapter # 3

Ray was walking in the middle of the forest, from his town to the nearest bus station, it was a walk of 1 hour with approximately 30 minutes,

he seemed to hear a bear snoring.

-I had never heard a panda bear snore like that, will it be sick? -he wondered.

Finally he decided to investigate if it was a bear caught in a trap, he would never forgive himself for having left without helping. Ray walked up

some bushes and of all the infinite possibilities never thought that it would be Daichi sleeping.

-Daichi ! -Ray was glad and began to wake him up.

-What, what !,HELP! - woke up scared, throwing several punches that Ray dodged easily.

-I'm Ray, calm down -he gave a deadly back.

-Ray? -Daichi rubbed her eyes-RAY ! -jumped from the excitement to see him.

Ray decided to return when he saw that Daichi only had a bag with an extra jean and two apples.

-thanks a lot ! -Daichi thanked before starting to eat what Mariah had prepared for him.

-Ray you're a lucky guy, rather Daichi had a good luck-Gary watched Daichi as he putted up to 8 tablespoons of rice in his mouth.

-I don't think so, I would have dried the road to the town and found us.

-Daichi that you had slept there? - Mariah asks while he was serving more rice.

-you know guys, I am an adventurous soul, I inherited it from my father, I like to travel everywhere, to know many places and at the same time perfecting

my Beyblade skills-pulled Stratadragoon out of his pocket.

-that sounds good but what about the part of being without food?-Lee asked.

-are you kidding? - I have food everywhere, nature provides me with everything.

-After 2 years I am glad to know that you are well, you could not arrive at a better time, I was going to Japan to meet the others, are you coming?

Daichi arrived with Ray on Christmas night, everyone stayed at Tyson's house, until Kai went to make an appearance because he didn't talk much.

-so you and Daichi training?-Hilary asked Ray.

-yes, it was a fortunate that he came to my town, I convinced him to stay longer-Ray and Hilary talked outside the room while

they saw Daichi fighting for food with Tyson. Max, Kai and Kenny just watched too. They talked about many things, not realizing the time,it passed so fast

that they didn't realize it was already 10 o'clock at night.

In Russia they were already beginning to celebrate Christmas.

-HAPPY CHRISTMAS ! -Spencer was jumping with Brian both cuddled and with a bottle of Vodka in their hands, they were already drunk, they started drinking

since dawn,Ian was unconscious on the couch.

-Happy Christmas ..- Tala said and closed the call he was doing to Japan.

-but how cute- Pasha said mockingly.

-you have nothing better to do? -he was on the rooftop watching the fireworks.

-Happy Christmas Tala-she said something awkward.

-am I high? or do you listen well?

-fuck you..-she took out his finger and stood by his side to watch the show.

The members of the Allstarz were each with their relatives celebrating, but that did not prevent them from congratulating each other on messages.

-the boys just congratulated me-said Max and the bell was heard.

-It must be some beautiful admirer! -Tyson got up and was faster than his grandfather but when he opened the door he almost fainted from fright, several

people bagged, they came in with food trays.

-you asked for this little Grasshopper? -asked the grandfather.

-not but I'm glad they came hahaha, Daichi was going straight to the trays but Tyson grabbed him-his laugh became scared to see Suki come in and behind her, Aki

-Kaii ! - He came in greeting from nowhere a boy identical to him, the only thing that differentiated them was that the boy dressed formally, black shoes,

gray cloth pants, a black jacket rolled up with a white shirt, and his face was not painted.

-how are you Aki!-Tyson said as he pulled the cheeks at Daichi.

-Aki !, what the hell are you doing here? -Kai had finally spoken.

-relax- Aki scratched his head-I wanted to see how my favorite twin and his friends were having a good time, everyone greeted him but quickly got scared to see

who accompanied him.

-SU..SUKIIII ! -Tyson shouted and Kai did a face of kill me please

It was Kai's fiancee, Asuka, she liked to be called Suki, she was beautiful, good figure, Lila hair.

-Kai ! -The girl ran to hug him even if he tried to get away.

-you see everything I do for you !,even come to the home of this detestable garbage-she pointed to Tyson.

-what!, you can not come to my house without permission and insult me! -Tyson released Daichi and he kicked his knee but did not complain even if deep down he cried,

wanted to show the alpha male inside.

-Tyson ..- Hilary whispere of fear and without stopping to shake even though she was clinging to Ray's arm, she didn't forget what had happened in Australia.

-MANNERS SMALL GRASSHOPPER! - said Tyson's grandfather-the beautiful maiden just brought a donation to the dojo, have a good time.

-she bought you!-Tyson shouted in surprise when he saw his grandfather hiding a bag in his back.

-forgive her ..-Aki shrugged.

-I think it's not true that you are his twin ..-Hilary looked at him as he checked his ears, hair, eye color.

-you know how Kai is ..

-saving a secret like that for so long ..., we wouldn't have known if you hadn't invited us to your mansion -Ray said.

-I still remember it ... it was like being in a mall-Max added.

-I remember we got lost in his garden-said Tyson, laughing.

-getting lost in the garden?-Hilary was trying to imagine how big that mansion was.

-they must have thousands and thousands of tons of food-Daichi's mouth was watering just thinking about it.

-Kai's friends are my friends -Aki said with a smile (the truth Aki always enjoyed getting Kai out of love, and what better way than revealing his

existence to his team.) But for everyone it felt weird, it was like seeing Kai smile, something they would never see.

Everyone was outside playing cards while Kai was in the room with Suki stuck to him, finally it was 12 o clock and everyone celebrated, congratulated and met to eat

the great banquet that Suki brought.

-thank you for the food, young Asuka-Ray said.

-thanks Kai's friend with cat eyes.

-time to eat ! -Tyson was going to grab everything at once but seeing the murderous look of Suki held back.

-delicious ! -Daichi put 2 ham chops in his mouth, went for the third but a knife thrown with precision fell between his fingers made him almost urinate.

-just eat first what you have in your mouth-Suki gently wiped her lips with her napkin.

-so scary..-Tyson whispered dryly at a blow to his grandfather's shoulder with the wooden sword.

-Why? -Tyson was rubbing.

-don't disrespect Miss Miyamoto who cordially brought this luxurious banquet.

-how kind-said Suki gratefully.

-I love to spend time with you Kai, without those hateful Russians and that WITCH of Pasha ..

-jummmmmm-Kai drought crossed his arms and with his eyes closed, he thought about what he would do to Aki for making this happen.

After all, it was a good night for everyone


	4. Chapter 4

**Beyblade Let it rip again! Chapter #4**

Christmas and New Year had passed, on January 5 Mr. Dickenson gave a live statement to everyone, was broadcasting from the conference room

of the new BBA building.

Beyblade fans have passed a lot, I know you have been waiting for news about the return of the BBA, and after almost 2 years you will finally have one, we are

already organizing a new Beyblade world championship.

-yess! -Tyson was excited but for being distracted he received a blow from his grandfather.

-don't get distracted we are still practicing.

But this new tournament is not going to be as you expect, the best teams in the world facing each other is exciting, but what if this time we reward to a

single winner, this time it will not be the best team in the world, is gonna be the best in the world !

-WHAT ? -Kenny was shocked.

-that means all against all ..-Ray smiled, he also was watching the transmission.

-the format is very promising but,how will you do?, it is impossible for everyone to participate on the same day, if this is not about teams, thousands and

thousands will participate-asked a reporter.

-that's a good question -Mr. Dickenson drank some water- this is the opportunity to face your idols.

The championship will be divided first by the winners of the countries, then at a continental level and finally the best of each continent

will be seen the faces to proclaim the winner, we will start in 6 months, that's all, we will wait for you ! - Mr. Dickenson got off the podium.

-Tyson, a battle between us is eminent !-Kai was in his office watching everything, he had time not feeling so excited.

After two weeks, Kenny proposed that everyone meet one day for him to improve their bleyds and why not, also practice. Everyone gathered Wednesday in the park.

Tyson was practicing with Daichi, the others watched sitting except for Kai standing under a tree.

-go Dragoon !

-Stratadragoon!

-they improved a lot, they are more agile and have more control of their bleyds-Kenny analyzed the data with Dizzy.

-finish him! -shouted Daichi but his emotion won and attacked with such force that Dragoon only stepped aside and left the plate.

-Hell!-Daichi kicked the ground.

-hahaha, remember that we are using a normal dish, analyze the situation-Tyson dragged the bottom of his nose proud-after all I am the triple world champion

-extended his hand.

-do not forget that I am also the current champion-Daichi squeezed his hand but hard.

-but that because you had my valuable help to beat Kai, you wouldn't have succeeded-Tyson squeezed harder.

-well, you wouldn't have reached the final, if Kenny hadn't covered you from your existential crisis because Ray smashed us in seconds-Daichi gritted his teeth.

-that was luck ! -Tyson pushed him and he fell to the ground.

-TYSON !-Hilary shouted scared

Hey, calm down! Max got between them and helped raise a very angry Daichi.

-calm me?, he started Max.

-come on Tyson, no matter who was, I am sure you misunderstood him-Max held out his hand.

-you're the least indicated to speak, you, Ray and Kai ! -Tyson hit his hand.

-what are you talking about?

-what I am talking?, you didn't want to stay with me, you wanted to win and see me lost!.

-Tyson, I didn't do it for that, and I know why the others also left, they wanted to show that they could beat the best in the world.

-and I won as I always do!-said Tyson.

-enough!-Ray got up with a face of few friends.

-now are you going to yell at me?

-you are a good friend and great fighter, the best..,but your ego sometimes makes you lose your mind and hurt those who appreciate you-Ray faced him face to face.

-it would be better to leave the practices for today ..- Max touched the back of a Ray who had never behaved like this.

-yes, sure it is the best ..-Ray turned around and left, Daichi followed them.

-yeah just fucking leave!

This is all my fault, I shouldn't have call them-Kenny wanted to cry.

-see what you did ?, go and apologize! -Hilary ordered Tyson.

-no!, Kai come to train, it will be better if it's just you and me my friend.

Kai walked towards him but did not take out his pitcher or Dranzer.

-what's up Kai?

-I can't believe that you are the one who always beats me, sometimes you are..pathetic-Kai opened his eyes.

-what!-an angry Tyson tried to push him but he stepped aside.

-that's enough Tyson!-Hilary was going to get up.

Tyson tried to punch Kai, but he caught him and kicked his left knee causing Tyson to bend, Kai also slapped him on the cheeck, Hilary and Kenny were shocked.

-you wanna make fun of me!-Tayson standed up full of hate, Kai simply stepped aside to give him a slight stomp in the back that threw him face down.

-stop avoiding me and fight! - Tyson hit the ground.

-is not this the same that made Daichi lose?

-the same?-Tyson remembered his words.

-it's not you now , I don't care, I just want the day of the tournament to show your best version and trust me I'm going to CRUSH IT!-Kai clenched his fist and

left leaving Tyson on the ground.

Tyson stood in the ground but after a few minutes he ran away.

-don't worry Kenny, maybe this was something that had to happen.

-what do you mean Hilary?

-you know, Tyson's ego always puts him in trouble-Hilary stretched his arms-it happened in the last tournament but this time it's different, Tyson told me about his

conversation in Australia and how they reconciled before the semifinals.

-but if they reconciled, why it had to happen again?-Kenny asked without understanding.

-a reconciliation is based on the truth, that time neither Max, Ray or Kai expressed what they really felt when their friend called them a traitor, they appreciate

him so much so they let it go, but this time they are not children or teenagers, now we are almost adults.

-Hilary..,I never thought that someone like you would say such philosophical words..-Kenny came out of his amazement when he felt Hilary's knuckles in his head.

-you think I'm just a fool!-Hilary bit her lips and calmed down, so anyways let's go home.

-yes..-Kenny felt better, even if the blow hurt.

-friends need to tell themselves the truth, after all what friends don't have big fights and then just laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Beyblade Let it rip again!**

**Chapter # 5**

**Real friends.**

Majestics members were enjoying a luxurious dinner at Robert's mansion in Berlin.

-it's a real shame we have to face each other-said Jhonny, moving his wine glass in a circular way.

-you already assume that we will win in our countries? -Oliver finished eating.

-I love that optimism but try to do not feel to much confidence -Enrique cut his ribs.

-we must train as much as we can these 6 months that remain, we have to replace the name of the Majestics

as world champions-Robert stood up and shouted Majestics.

* * *

Majestics!, his teammates shouted too.

-you know if I don't win, I would like you to receive the title of European champion-Jhony said.

-Yes, I do not see anyone more than you, it is true that the Bladebrakers have dominated for three years

and before them, the Demolition Boys, but before them, we were 2 times world champions -Oliver reminded them.

-we do not participate in the previous tournament because you know what happened, but this time will be

different-Enrique stood up-another toast to Robert the European champion!.

-The champion of Europe! -Oliver and Jhony said happily.

-I appreciate that guys-Robert beat his chest in sign of respect.

* * *

Miquel was having a cell phone call with Matilda.

-i have more confidence in myself for this tournament, although it is almost impossible to beat Robert-Miquel said.

-we are two, I will also have to deal with the Majestics, Oliver and also Claude but he is our teammate.

-there is something that is eating my mind..-said the blond guy sounding somewhat depressed.

-what thing, Miquel are you ok?

-I do not forget how we eliminate the Majestics with cheating, that makes me think if I really deserve to participate

-Miquel rubbed his forehead.

-Miquel..-Matilda took a deep breath-the past is the past, now live the present, do it for yourself and your friends,

try to see this as your real debut-she didn't know what else to say to cheer him up.

-you're right, I'm an idiot talking to you about this nonsense, thanks.

-no, no!, nothing you say is stupid, you are so important to me! - Matilda did not know what made her say all that, she was blushing.

-you are the best, you are also important to me Matilda-after saying that there was an awkward silence that was cut by Miquel saying

that he had to close the call.

-important? -Matilda dropped into her bed with her hands on her chest, she was so happy to have heard that.

* * *

Tyson spent the night without sleep, the next day he did not want to eat anything, he only told his grandfather that he would be sitting

on the banks of the riverbank all day, which he fulfilled because the sun was setting and he was sitting watching the water.

-you are a dork!, are you going to starve? -Hilary appeared and sat next to him.

-what are you doing here?-he asked without looking at her, his lack of encouragement was noticeable.

-what do you think I brought you food, your grandfather told me everything-Hilary showed him a bag that was full of hamburgers.

-you didn't have to bring that to me-Tyson felt how his nose and stomach were betraying him without thinking, I will take two hamburgers.

-delicious!-he regained his energies.

-well, you will pay me what I spent-Hilary bit her burger.

* * *

After eating and just sitting there watching the water, Tyson began to speak.

-am I a bad friend?

-only when you get angry, when your ego gets in your head, i could continue all afternoon.

-I feared-smiled the boy-I think this time the boys will not forgive me.

-friends do not fight? -If after a fight they don't talk to each other again, were they real friends?-Hilary looked him in the eye.

-Hilary ...-Tyson rubbed his eyes and took off his hat- I really appreciated that.

-don't get used to it, Hilary looked at the sunset-if there is something I respect for you is to always want to improve yourself

and help your friends, just try to handle your emotions more right? -Hilary looked at him and put her hand on his right leg.

-Hilary ..

-what?, I have ketchup in my mouth-she wiped quickly.

-it's not that, just that I hadn't seen your eyes from so close, they are a nice light chocolate

-Tyson? -Hilary felt her heart start beating faster.

* * *

We hope we are not interrupting a passionate kiss appeared with Max,they were behind seeing everything.

-WHAT!-Hilary with a red face punched Tayson for no reason.

-WHY!-Tayson shouted.

-we went to your house Tyson-Max sat by his side once he was recomposed-we saw Hilary running and we followed her here.

-the friends let off things and then fortify their friendship-Ray sat to Hilary's side -I also regret having put me on the defensive.

-I am sorry guys, you can do whatever you want, including facing me in a tournament, is normal cause, we are bladers, beyblade

is our passion, and i have to recognize that i also feel the emotion and adrenaline of face you, and also the fear of losing, obviously

I wouldn't be world champion the first two times without your help.

-hear you saying that Tyson, means a lot to me-said Max.

-finally we are talking with the real Tyson-said Ray- our friend..

-exactly!, you are real friends-Hilary smiled

-you are the best thing that happened to me guys, I can not imagine been without you-Tyson crashed fists with both-I must apologize to Kenny and Daichi.

-don't worry, Daichi said he wasn't angry but that he would destroy you in the tournament-Ray took a hamburger.

-and Kenny is fine, he's working on improving our blades-Max checked which burger had more mustard.

-Hilary sorry to have interrupted when you were a point of giving Tyson an exciting kiss-Ray rubbed Hilary's back.

-RAYYYYY !.

Ray ran in circles laughing while Hilary tries to catch up, everyone scream when Hilary tripped with a rock and fell into the river.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beyblade Let It Rip Again**

**Chapter # 6**

**A new tournament.**

Aren't you forcing too much your body Ray?.

-master how did you find me?-Ray took a breath, he was tired.

-it was extremaly easy, i just followed the path of splits rocks-the old man sat behind him.

-how can I know how far I can go?-Ray took his pitcher again-if I do not reach and overcome my limit! -he threw Driger hitting a rock of 3 meters but without breaking it.

-well Mariah sent me to take you back because dinner is ready, and also told me she must sleep for about two hours.

-I know master-Ray rattled his fingers-she wants to sleep to see Julia's participation, staying awake after 8:00 pm is difficult for her-Ray returned to accommodate Driger

in his pitcher.

-are you not gonna eat Ray? -the old man stood up.

-no, just one more try master and i will finish for today-Ray smiled.

* * *

Ray threw Driger so hard and this time he broke the huge rock in several parts that flew everywhere, Ray dodged them all and his master took a huge leap to dodge the pieces

that came to him.

-that are good reflexes master-Ray laughed relieved that nothing happened.

-you don't have to try to kill me just to see them Ray-the oldman sighed

-are you no coming with me?-Ray saw his master taking another direction.

-no, another time will be, I want to relax and see the night full of stars-the oldman smiled and keep walking.

-see you later master-Ray started running back to town.

Good luck Julia!, was the message that her friend Hilary sent her. The 6 months had passed and the most awaited moment finally arrived, the beginning of the new Beybalde

world championship.

-thank you my dear friend!- the beautiful spanish girl replied.

* * *

The first rounds began in Europe, the first day of activities was taking place in Spain, an afternoon that promised a lot, after 2 hours of emotions the final had arrived,

a duel of brothers, Julia vs Raul. They went to the stage together, hugged each other before starting the match.

-ready sister?-Raul smiled.

-and you little brother?-Julia was also smiling.

-come on my children!-Romero watched them in the front row.

-3, 2, 1, Let it rip !-the audience shouted and the member of the F-Dynasty launched their blades.

Both blades were very fast, spinning around the plate at an impressive speed without losing control. Torch Pegasus began the attack but Thunder Pegasus seemed to anticipate each

of his movements and dodged them in an elegantly way.

-not bad my brother-Julia removed her hair that bothered her eyes.

-I haven't started yet, come on! -Raul ordered.

* * *

Torch Pegasus tried to attack from the front but his opponent jumped on him, Raul smiled because it was exactly what he expected and with a strong blow he smashed the purple blade

against the edge of the plate.

-very well played Raul-thought Romero.

-Julia come on!-Hilary encouraged her from her room.

-that was close-sighed relieved Julia-now it's our turn!

* * *

Thunder Pegasus was beginning to release some electricity around him, moved in zic zac to confuse his rival and was succeeding, six strong punches wobbled the blue

blade, took advantage of those seconds to spin around the plate to rise as high as he could and fall on his rival.

-great play Julia but that will not be enough to beat your brother-thought Romero with complete security.

-Torch Pegasus !-the blue blade released a couple of flames and pulled his rival off.

-why not the easy way my dear brother? -Julia was smiling.

-of course not- Raúl stabbed his eye.

* * *

The fight remained for 3 minutes, the audience applauded marveled at the movements of another world that executed the twins and also made it seem easy to do.

-this is impossible, we know each other Raul-said Julia.

-too much of the same can be boring, let's decide this in a single attack-proposed Raul.

TODA LA FUERZA, FUERZA VALIENTE, the blue blade wrapped in flames collided with the purple blade wrapped in lightning. The stadium did not have roof, so the glow of the

impact illuminated the sky that had already finished darkening for a few seconds. Thunder Pegasus was spinning weakly while his rival was not.

-Julia won!, come that applause people! -the commentator announced.

-yes!-Hilary shouted as she jumped in her bed like a crazy monkey.

-well i quess i knew it will be the result..-Raul picked up his blade-congratulations, you're the winner sister-Raul said it with a sincere smile.

-we were great, look how they applaud us-Julia filled Raul's forehead with kisses.

-hahha stop Julia!-Raul was ashamed.

-is time to have the biggest dinner ever!-said Romero- and of course i will pay so ask me whatever you want, you deserved it.

* * *

Romero went down to give Julia her trophy, she was the first classified in the next round of the European phase. Not only Hilary and Mariah had stayed up late to see the meeting, also Tyson,

after seeing that his Spanish friends had improved so much, Tyson only felt more emotion to participate. After the tournament in Spain, the one in Italy began, where Aaron from the Bartez batallion

and Enrique from Majestics arrived, Aaron showed courage from the beginning by directly attacking but the hierarchy and experience of Enrique and his Amphylion prevailed, winning the final.

-well played Aaron-Enrique gave him a hug to congratulate him.

-you too, congratulations-Aaron was proude of how he fighted.

-all right..-Tyson with red eyes finally sleep peacefully.

-Julia is amazing Mariah-Ray was impresed-Mariam?-ohh.. she is sleeping.

* * *

**I hope you like the fight, I also wanna said that it is awesome to see that people from different countries are reading the story, thank you very much from the bottom of my heart and Happy New Year to all of you**


	7. Chapter 7

**Beyblade Let it rip again**

**Chapter # 7**

**Show me who you are!**

In New York the Allstarz were reunited at Central Park, just hanging out. Michael, Eddy and Emily were sitting on a bench and Max was standing

in front of them.

-I'm very happy for you, Julia-Emily typed on her laptop-she kept sending me voice notes after she won-Emily commented to his friends.

-Raul is a lucky guy, Julia filled his forehead with kisses, it's a fucking dream come true!- an angry Michael hited his thigh.

-relax man, it's just a girl, there are millions in the world-said Eddy trying to calm and comfort him.

-a girl who loves beyblade and at the same time is a hot and recognized model!, there is only one and it is her!-Michael screamed.

-hahaha the way you say it would make anyone think that it's a playboy model-added Eddy.

-enough!,stop talking disgusting things in front of me-Emily frowned and adjusted her glasses.

-Emily is right guys- Max added-we should be talking about practicing or planning a barbecue.

-with this climate, I doubt it dude-Eddy was freezing even if he wore two coats.

-let's have a duel Max!

* * *

Rick said appearing behind the bench.

-Rick, we called you and you didn't answer-Max said .

-you better ask him why he's not wearing a coat-Eddy didn't stop moving his legs.

-I had something to do, I knew you would be here, come on Max take out Draciel !-Rick took RockBison out.

-well I like the idea-Max took out his pitcher.

-why you don't fight elsewhere, if one of you break my laptop I will kill you-Emily was typing without stopping.

-damn, why you just don't fucking go to play in a library -Rick whispered.

Emily threw her laptop at Eddy, who hardly caught it, the orange-haired girl pushed Max and pulled out her blade.

-jo jo jo jooo!, it seems that someone is angry-Rick said sarcastically.

-fucking shut up and let's start!-Emily was ready.

-this is gonna be fun to watch-Eddy said.

* * *

The Tournament continued, now passed to Germany, the final would be disputed by Miquel from Bartez Batallion and Robert

from Majestics, clash of leaders.

-come on Miquel, you're close-Matilda was massaging Miquel's back.

-only one game, but my rival is Robert-Miquel was feeling nervous.

-i think you are ready-Matilda sat next to him, was in his backstage.

-well!- Miquel got up, patted his face.

-remember that this is about enjoying the battle, whatever happens me and the others will be proud of you-Matilda hugged him.

-thanks..

* * *

Both were called to the stage, Miquel appeared and on the other side came Robert.

-Robert! -Jhony had traveled to Germany to see him.

-show what it means to be a Majestic-Oliver had also gone.

-3, 2, 1, Let it rip !-both released their blades.

* * *

Dark Gargole collided head-on with Gryphollyon and was bounced against the plate.

-hell!-Miquel patted his face again.

-attacks again!-Miquel ordered again but the impact made Dark Gargole go back.

-Robert's blade is very strong, like a rock-Matilda thought worried.

-Oliver..

-I know Jhony, Robert must have noticed it too-Oliver saw doubts in Miquel's gaze

-What's wrong, Miquel? that's all?-Robert asked his rival.

-of course not!, Dark Gargole !-Miquel shouted and attacked for the third time.

* * *

Dark Gargole attacked again but did not hurt his rival, Robert frowned and Gryphollyon began to create a powerfull breeze that dragged his rival

to the edge of the plate.

-what's wrong with you? , you think you don't deserve to be here? -Robert shouted at Miquel-or do you need your dirty tricks to win?.

That last unleashed a fury in Miquel that he could not control.

-NEVER!-Miquel shouted and immediately his blade go through the strong wind giving the first blow that made his opponent go back and at the same time

drawing a smile on Miquel's face.

-now the fight begins-Robert whispered.

Both blades collided with each other, now the red one was faster than the light blue one.

-you have it Miquel!-Matilda stood up.

-FIRE EXECUTION!-Miquel shouted with all his forces.

* * *

Darck Gargole looked like a red lightning bolt, leaving heat marks where he passed, hited Gryphollyon from all directions and the last blow lifted him.

-I did it? -Miquel watched Gryphollyon be about to move away from the plate.

-I'm glad you found your motivation Miquel, now it's my turn ! -Robert looked at him coldly-GRYPHOLLYON !.His blade managed to fall on the edge of

the plate to spin several times around creating a whirlwind that lifted Miquel's bleyd.

-no!- Miquel shouted.

-finish him! -Robert clenched his fist and Gryphollyon rose to hit his opponent hard taking him off the plate.

* * *

Robert is the champion of Germany, the referee announced.

-Miquel, you showed me that you are a great blader and one with a lot of future.

-seriously..-Miquel rubbed his eyes-thanks Robert, they shook hands then Robert received his trophy.

-I told you my friend-Jhony had already come down and gave a hug to his leader.

-I am happy but not only for winning , you also maked him showed his best version-Oliver slapped him on the back.

-we are Majestics, we must help even our rivals-Robert said with a big smile.

-I am so proud of you Miquel-Matilda hugged him.

-I am also very happy, I lost but for a few seconds I know that I gave my 100%, that is enough, is a victory for me.

-I don't interrupt anything? -Oliver approached.

-noo!-both separated with red faces.

-Matilda you also made the effort to come to accompany your partner, we are both French, let me take you back in my private jet.

-seriously ? -Matilda felt an immense relief because she didn't have much money.

-yes and also Miquel so he can encourage you as you did.

* * *

Tyson, Kenny and Hilary were talking with Max and Ray in a video call.

-Robert is amazing, he did not hesitate to help Miquel-Ray was sitting on the roof.

-you know who is him-Max was eating hot dogs in the kitchen.

-where is Mariah Ray?-Hilary asked.

-she is watching TV with Lee-Ray said but suddenly she appeared laying her hands on Ray's head.

-Mariah!, Ray's head is not a table-Lee said.

-Max!, Emily told me that Rick is such an idiot-Mariah sat between Ray and Lee.

-hahaha sometimes, but he is a good friend, they were fighting but i could saw both smiling-Max answered at the same time that he spread more mustard.

-Jesus..-Tyson's stomach was churning- you are eating too much mustard.

-well at least Max does not eat like a horse-Hilary whispered and everyone started laughing.

-is not funny..-Tyson frowned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Beyblade Let It Rip Again**

**Chapter #8**

**Rusia**

* * *

Aki had about 20 boxes of boots on him and also 10 bags full of clothes on his arms, it was only a matter of time to fall in front of everyone

in the Mall but no one would laugh or record because everything he had, was bought by Suki, no one wanted problems with her.

-you don't think it's enough..-the boy was bathed in sweat.

-I still feel like if I missing something-Suki looked from local to local-I can feel it calling me to be mine.

-you don't want to see!-his legs were shaking- how's it going.. to our russian friends ! -he almost goes back.

-naa, who cares what happens to them, I hope they die, especially Pasha, I hate her- Suki climbed the escalators.

-I can't climb!-Aki shouted.

-fuck!,let's be man and don't complain-Suki frounced.

-why me ?, Kai is your fiance right? -Aki staggered as the escalators advanced.

-he is busy learning to lead an empire, daaa!, but the true, he must be practicing with his spinning top.

-you shouldn't be more important than that!? - Aki almost fell but a good samaritan behind him held his back so he wouldn't fall.

-just shut up and keep walking -Suki made a ponytail in her hair.

-SuKi seriously please!-Aki already felt that he couldn't resist anymore- let's go to that coffee to rest.

-you are such a girl..,ok ok..,but you pay

-yess!

* * *

Otta, the butler of the Hiwatari family, walked to the gym behind the mansion, as he got closer, he listened something similar to a bullet

crashing with a titanium wall. When he entered he found Kai agitated and in front of him, 4 bent iron beams.

-I brought you milkshake-Otta left the milkshake next to Kai and immediately he started drinking it.

-oh i should have prepared about 2 liters.

-don't worry, I'm fine, I was just warming up-Kai smile, stood up again and threw Dranzer back, breaking 2 beams.

-sorry for the trouble but you will not see the battles of your Russian colleagues?

-no, it is obvious who will win-Kai wiped the sweat from his forehead.

-then i will leave you training-Otta retired.

-just wait for me Tyson, this time you will not be lucky-Kai frowned.

* * *

Come on guys, it's gonna start, Max had met with the Allstarz to see the matches.

-relax Max, there's still a minute left-Emily said, was sent to her side.

-I know but even so, that minute makes anxiety consume me- Max kept moving his legs.

-did you put drugs in your mustard? -Rick said sarcastically.

In Russia, beyblade battles were being enjoyed. This time Tyson and Hilary was at Kenny's house watching.

-Blitzkrieg boys have improved a lot-Kenny kept the data in Dizzy.

-it was to be assumed, who knows what kind of inhuman training they receive from Pasha-Hilary trembled from just imagining her as their coach, whipping them

-Tala..-Tyson thought-lets see how strong are you right now.

* * *

Ian and Brian were talking in the front row of the stands.

-I didn't care about this tournament from the beginning-Brian had his feet on the safety rail.

-don't come with excuses, accept that Tala kicked your ass at once, although I was also bored of the idea of participating-Ian was cleaning his aviator glasses.

-They are loafers-Pasha hit both of them on the head with the knuckles.

-do you want to break my head?-Brian was rubbing desperately.

-feeling pain is what you deserved for being so lazy, and you little Ian, are you still bored?-Pasha looked at Ian with a sadistic smile.

-not at all! I'm very excited to see Tala and Spencer in the final-Ian started clapping and bleeding too.

-I think Pasha is playing with fire, she almost kill them live-Aki took a sip of coffee.

-too bad for the bald old man, it would have raised the ratings-Suki added.

-maybe, something extremely twisted for children but effective-Aki saw Tala in the TV.

-buuuuuu!, can some one change the channel!-Suki asked.

* * *

Tala and Spencer were ready to start the final, Tala beat Brian and Spencer Ian in the semifinals.

-please have mercy Tala-Spencer said with a laugh.

-Spenccer.. what is mercy? -Tala, opened his eyes.

-oh holy sh#$$-Spencer whispered.

Both threw their blades. To everyone's surprise Spencer threw Seaborg with more force than usual, thus giving the first blow that made Wolborg back in the entire

tournament.

-WHAT !-Brian and Ian were left with their mouths open and Pasha showed a slight smile.

-SEABORG !-Spencer clenched his fists and his bleyd began to hit Wolfborg again and again.

* * *

While Seaborg was attacking, large amounts of water came out of him, in a moment the plate was full of water and from it Seaborg rose to fall with his special move,

STRAMOLYU!, he fell like a meteorite, raising all the water over Tala and Spencer, as if it were raining but immediately a whirlpool began to freeze and make everyone shake

everyone in the stadium, including the russians.

-what that fuck Tala-Spencer was shaking.

-Spencer..-Tala whispered and stopped crossing her arms-you've impressed me-his eyes turned murderous.

* * *

Wolborg had resisted the special move of Seaborg and was holding him back, with a strong blow he took Seaborg off and began to attack mercilessly.

-ja..ja..JA ..NOVAE ROG ! Wolfblorg froze his opponent at once and took him off the plate crowning Tala as the winner of the Russian tournament.

-that son of a bitch won my respect-Brian applauded Spencer's effort.

-don't let it go to your head-Ian stood from his seat.

-that son of a bitch beated Kai once-Pasha said-learn from him losers.

-is ok- Spencer picked up Seaborg a little disappointed, but he always knew that Tala was far superior.

-I won all my battles in one blow, with you there were 6-Tala told while he passed him to collect his trophy.

-If you put it that way that was better than winning- Spencer replied cheerfully.

-Tala is great !, I want to face him!-Tyson had his face glued to the TV so Hilary pulled his ears to avoid damaging his eyesight.

-first you have to deal with Daichi and Kai my friend-Kenny closed Dizzy.

-you should be training Tyson-Hilary turn off the TV.

-Tala is the same from that time we won-Ray also saw the battles with Lee.

-yes,Tala scary me-Lee added.

Tala took his trophy and immediately leave.

* * *

Julia was talking with Raul, she wanted to travel.

-you know Raul I wanna relax, to be honest since I saw Robert and Tala, I have more nerves than emotion.

-who would not be nervous, both are high level bladers, even Tyson would have his doubts before facing them-Raul told her sister.


	9. Chapter 9

**Beyblade Let It Rip Again**

**Chapter # 9**

**Next Rounds**

* * *

The United Kingdom championship was won by Jhony from Majestics without any problem, he was the clear favorite to win . Brian watched TV as quietly, lying on the couch, he was

boring changing channels.

—Brian the French final will begin—Ian ran into the living room and jumped to his side—please please I want to see it!.

-Ohhhhhhhhhh, shit!, you are right my friend how could i fucking forget about that!—Brian answered him with the same irony and sarcasm.

* * *

HAHAHAHHAHA, they both laughed until a huge boot stepped between them, rose the television by centimeters, enough to move it without falling in the floor , the boot was embedded

in the wall. Something illogical because it was not a bowling ball, it was a simple leather boot, facts that make them thought that Pasha was a demon and not a human being.

-What the fuck ! -Brian shouted and ran to check the TV, afraid that the only thing that gave happiness to his life after training all days could die.

-but look how much energy to be playing-Pasha had been watching them.

—it was just a joke!—Ian was starting to sweat.

—a joke?—Pasha took off her military hat and, as a shampoo model, moved her hair from side to side, from a blow she removed the hair that bothered her eyes.

—yes a simple and silly joke!—Ian was trembling now because the girl was approaching but only went to get her boot off the wall, she put it back on as if nothing had happened.

—as you have nothing to do then you will see the final or I will hang you outside of the feet all night.

—is it a damn joke?—Brian asked her regretting immediately when he saw that Pasha was going to get something out of her coat—change the damn TV Ian, change it fast!,FAST.

—ahhhh .. I love happy endings-Spencer was sitting outside with a bottle of Vodka, for his effort Pasha told him he would have 3 days off to rest.

* * *

Hilary and Kenny had gone to Tyson's house to see the final matches of the first European round, once it was over, the American round would begin.

—Robert, Enrique and Jhony, if Oliver passes the Majestics will have all their members in the next phase—Kenny said—that gives them a numerical advantage.

—you are right Kenny but they are going to eliminate each other in the next phase and don't forget that Julia and Tala are there too—Hilary added.

—oh guys, I'm dying to see you all facing each other, I must admit that this new dynamic is more exciting—Tyson talked to them but didn't look away from the

TV for a second, all these days have been very entertaining and exciting, soon we will see Max and then it will be my turn.

* * *

The French tournament had reached its final battle, Matilda and Oliber were going to play the final.

Come on !, 3, 2, 1, Let it rip !, the audience shouted with the referee, Matilda and Oliver launched their blades.

—Piercehedheagon !

—Lets go Unicollyon !

—Matilda you can win!— Miquel was in the stands next to Claude.

Piercehedheagon started with direct attack but Unicollyon was much faster. The yellow bleyd chased him all over the plate but he couldn't reach it.

—Oliver stop playing with her and attack her —yelled his friend Enrique in the stands.

—I'm not playing, I analyzed her movements, come on Unicollyon !—The pink blade stopped running and now lashed out at his rival.

—is stronger than me-Matilda thought—but I should not give up.

* * *

Piercehedhegon was resisting a beating but still did not recoil and drought exchanging blows with his rival despite being the one who was resisting more damage.

—Unicollyon earthquake ! —Oliver ordered and the plate began to vibrate hindering the mobility of Matilda's blade.

—Let's go Matilda don't give up! — Miquel shouted, causing the girl to be full of energy and try to attack her rival.

Oliver watched as Matilda blushed and was glad to hear Miquel.

—your boyfriend does not stop supporting you—Oliver whispered.

—What ? - Matilda touched her chest with both hands and closed her eyes for a few seconds and her blade began to wobble.

— What happened? — Enrique wondered.

—Finish it!—Oliver clenched his left fist and Unicollyon made the stadium vibrate more intensely, the disoriented Piercehedheagon left the plate.

—Oliver is the winner, he will represent France in the following rounds—announced the referee.

* * *

Matilda picked up her blade but she wasn't sad, she still thought about her reaction upon hearing that comment from Oliver.

—I apologize Madame-Oliver approached—it seems that you like him not?

—...—Matilda did not speak but her face said the answer that Oliver was waiting.

—don't worry, it was malevolent of me to use that tactic so you would lose control, but take it as a lesson, the beyblade also involves psychological

play at times—Oliver took and kissed Matilda's left hand.

—thanks—said the girl timidly before a furious Miquel in the stands and Claude trying to calm him down.

—hahahaha that Oliver does not change even though he is the same old casanovas-Tyson laughed at how he beat Matilda—who knows what he said.

—you should not make fun—Hilary hit her neck—Matilda is a sweet girl with pure feelings, it hurts that it is very easy to deconcentrate her during battles.

—you're right—Tyson put his hands behind his head—it's an aspect she must master, something that obviously doesn't affect me at all, I'm used to the pressure.

—Kai is better blader than you—Hilary whisper.

* * *

Tyson jumped while pulling his hair, after a few seconds throwing blows into the air he took Hilary by the shoulders and hit his forehead with hers.

—Repeat that again ..—smoke came out of his nose and ears.

—didn't you say it was impossible for you to lose your concentration Tyson? —Hilary tried to contain her laughter —you and Matilda have something in common, words affect you a lot.

—Hilary showed her point Tyson—Kenny spoke-but I wonder if it was necessary to take Hilary by the shoulders and glue your face with hers, the only reasonable idea that comes to my

head is that you want to kiss her.

—KENNY!— they shouted, the next thing Kenny saw were Hilary's right foot and Tyson's left foot on his face.

* * *

Tala was in the middle of the forest, sitting in front of a campfire roasting a fish in the cold night, Ray was meditating under a waterfall like he did every night before bed, Kai was sitting

on top of the antenna of the Hiwatari s building, a 100 floors building, after almost kill Kenny Tyson was practicing behind the dojo while Hilary was watching him and Kenny repairing his

glasses. Max was lying in his bed, he couldn't sleep all night, his time had come and he was ready but still he didn't stop feeling nervous, like Julia who was preparing her training routine

for the next round, all the rivals she will face the next round had already been champions at some time, Daichi was sleeping after training for two days in a row.

* * *

At the same time in a restaurant at Sydney, Australia, a group of friends were debating if the Japan tournament would be a great idea, who seemed more excited and convinced was the blue

-haired boy as well as the beautiful red-haired girl sitting next to him. The two boys sitting in front of them seemed to pay more attention to the food that the waitress brought. Another group

of friends were also argued about the tournament, since was not necessary to take care of the sacred beasts they did not have much to do, taking advantage of the fact that they were near Tokyo

it was not such a bad idea to participate.

* * *

**A/N What can I said guys.. first I will be so freaking bussy so maybe I must be back in 1 or 2 months, the second would be to thank you **

**for keep reading my fanfic even though it don't have more than 3000 words per chapter like others xD, thanks so much to Anime-junkie23, **

**Droplets of blue rain, Anna and Tyson for leaving comments, you dont not have idea of how much joy it gives me to see that you like the chapters.**

**And finally but no less important thanks to my readers from United States, United Kingdom, India, Indonesia, Russian Federation, Finlad, Panama, Germany, ****Australia, Italy, Chile, Canada, Poland, Sweden, Japan, Argentina, Brasil, Egypt, Bangladesh, Saudi Arabia, Taiwan and recently from Mexico, THANKSSSS**

**you are the best.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Beyblade Let It Rip Again**

**Chapter# 10 America**

* * *

The American continent was going to start the Beyblade tournament, it was decided that it would take place in the United States, where the best bladers of all

continent will be, bladers from Central and South America attended, dreaming with face Tyson in a World final.

Tyson, Hilary and Kenny convinced Kai to watch the broadcast together, it would be at 12 p.m. The bell was heard in the Hiwatari mansion at 9 p.m., Aki opened

the door for them.

—What s up Aki!—said Tyson, then Kenny and finally Hilary a little nervous, she was looking every where like if she was waiting for a monster to appear.

-don't worry Hilary, Suki is not here—said Kai's twin to calm her.

—thank God!—Hilary finally breathed and relax her body.

—welcome everyone, I'm at your service—Otta said cordially.

—thank you very much !—said the 3 at same time.

—Kai is waiting follow me—said Aki

* * *

In the living room Kai was sat in his couch with his arms crossed.

—do not make me regret please..—he whispered.

—we're also so freaking glad to be here Kai!—Tayson said sarcastically.

—thanks Kai—Hilary and Kenny said.

—what happened to Ray?, I thought you all will come—Aki asked.

—he couldn't, tomorrow, well in hours he must compete in China—Kenny replied.

—oh I see—Aki opened some chips to provide them.

* * *

The three sat together, on another couch that was in front of the huge TV, Aki in another one for two people, the tournament started at 12 but so many people

attended, so the final was going to be played at 3 in the morning.

—finally ...—Hilary yawned, Kenny snored beside him.

—Max wins ..—Tayson struggled not to close his eyes and Kai too but hid it because he almost always had his eyes closed.

—I can't stand ..—Aki got up and went to sleep.

—this stinks dude!— Michael was sitting on the stairs and in a bad mood.

—just relax, friend—Eddy adjusted his cap.

—I can't believe that Rick eliminated me so easily !—Michael crossed his arms.

—Well, Max also eliminated me and Emily too.

—don't remind me that please—answered the litte girl with glasses sitting next to him.

—it was my chance to be the leader of the Allstarz again! I don't know what happened to me.

—it doesn't matter who the leader is, the important thing is to work as a team—said Eddy.

—the truth.. what do you expected ?, we are not at our 100%—added Emily—your practices of baseball, Eddy in basketball and I preparing myself for the Miami Open.

—if you put it in that way, you're right—Michael settled into his seat because he was about to start the final.

* * *

Max and Rick began to walk to the stage, ready to see who would be the champion of the continent, both wanted to join Tala, Julia and The Majestics.

—I was waiting for this Max!—Rick held his pitcher.

—I'm excited too.

—I'm going to take revenge for that victory over me, you were so lucky.

—stop talking and let's start !—Max felt the adrenaline and they both threw their blades.

* * *

Rock Bison began mercilessly attacking Draciel, every blow made sparks.

—Max!—Emily shouted but that did not change the fact that Draciel at the moment was at defensive reciving again and again blunt attacks of his rival,

two minutes enduring.

—Max come one ..—Tayson with dark circles in his eyes watched the meeting of his friend, fighting against dream.

—is it a joke ?, is this what you have advanced ?, more defensive?—Rick was dominating the entire battle.

—it's my style, I'm loyal to him—Max despite seeing Draciel take blow after blow kept calm.

—Max, what are you doing?—Michael shouted.

—It's a pity that you will lose doing nothing but a victory is a victory ! finish him!—Rick shouted furiously.

* * *

Rock Bison was covered with huge rocks and hit Draciel, throwing him against the edge of the plate while he was spinning out of control, when it seemed

that the green blade was going out, but manage to stop turning and just returned to the edge of the plate to keep spinning.

—yeah Max !—Eddy stood up.

—do not be happy while I continue attacking you can not use your gravity fall or wall vaiper, you're finished—Rick wiped the sweat from his forehead.

—it's over for you Rick-the blonde boy replied surprising him—my style is the defense, but I must admit that the attack is also a great defense—Max clenched his fists.

—hehehe, are you serious ?, it was time !, ROCK BISON!

* * *

Draciel started spinning faster and surprised Rock Bison with a heavy blow that brought him back to the center of the plate.

—impossible !—Rick swallowed dry.

—Draciel show him we also attack!

The green blade was smaller than the yellow one but each hit showed that it was stronger, blow after blow Rock Bison was beginning to wobble, he had encountered a

steel wall.

—now GRAVITY FALL !—Max raised his hand and the force of gravity that Draciel generated easily lifted a weakened Rock Bison.

—Max is the Champion!—announced the referee after the wave of applauses.

—Max has not changed—thought Kai—he is so generous that left Rick attack him, he knew from the first blow that was superior to him.

— I knew it will be eassy for Max, but i wanted to see it, well well is time to sleep guys!-Tyson smiled.

—Rick, that was a great battle—Max extended his hand.

—battle ?,you kicked my ass like if i was a baby Max—a smiling Rick shook hands with him.

* * *

Max lifted his trophy surrounded by members of the Allstarz, who also congratulated Rick for achieving second place.

—great battle Rick, I'm sorry not to cheer you up—Michael said.

—don't worry kid, it's normal for you to feel more affection for Max, I'm the new one here.

—but you are also our friend!—Eddy clapped his shoulder.

—Eddy is right you can be a hateful child sometimes but you love the beyblade and you are our teammate-Emily smiled.

—you guys talk nonsense —Rick blushed left.

* * *

At the same time Suki lying on her bed was so angry, she received a message from Aki, Kai's twin, informing her that all the team had been invited to watch the beyblade battles.

It was impossible for her to believe that her fiance organized a small meeting without telling her anything about it, the thoughts of revenge were eating her mind, the only thing she

knew was to make that odious Tyson pay for destroy her relationship with Kai.

* * *

**I am so so sorry!, I know is been a lot of time, but finally as I promised you I will finish this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Beyblade Let It Rip Again**

**Chapter # 11 **

**A normal morning..**

Ohhhh guysss I am so sleepy, I wonder if we could find a taxi, well we could but could be also dangerous, what are we gonna do?-asked Tyson.

—Tyson is right—said Hilary—is not that i do not trust people but you know how is the World right now.

— Its ok, I'll order an Uber-Kenny pulled out his cell phone

—but Kenny i didnt bring money with me..—Tyson was ashamed, also Hilary.

— Its ok—Kenny pulled out his cell phone—I hope we could find some one quickly.

—save your mobile please-—Otta appeared-we have rooms for guests, you must stay.

—Can we stay, are you serious?-—Tayson kept yawning.

—of course, I will not allow young Kai's friends to leave at this hours alone.

—Thank you very much, you saved us—said Hilary.

—jummmm, just don't yawn like a goat Tayson-—Kai retired to his room climbing the stairs.

—is always good to know how much we worry you—Tyson frowned.

* * *

Tyson and Kenny were accommodated in a room with two beds, they were given Aki's pajamas, Hilary for her part was accommodated in another room just for her,

Otta offered her pajamas that Suki had hidden in Kai's room, she did not know whether to put them on for fear that Suki would find out or because they were

very provocative.

* * *

Everyone slept happily without knowing that in the morning they would go through one of the craziest situations in their lives. KAIIIIIIIIIII !, was the scream

that was heard throughout all the mansion. Suki for some reason decided to visit Kai.

—KAIIIIIII !—Suki was in front of the stairs calling him, Otta could only ask her to stay downstairs and wait for Kai.

—what's happening?—Tayson and Kenny still slept went out of their room and when they looked out from the balcony they woke up right away.

—SUKIII !-both shouted.

—so it was true..., What are you doing here?—Suki was angry.

—K KKai invited us to see the games ..—Tayson replied scared.

—and why didn't you call me?—Suki rattled her fingers.

—o no nooo we didn't want to bother you—Tyson was already watching himself going to heaven.

* * *

Kai left his room with a face of few friends, he was wearing a black robe.

—is it possible to know why you came screaming like a crazy cat?—Kai crossed his arms and looked at her from the balcony.

—I just come to visit my fiancé and I just fucking discoverd that you had a party without me!—Suki was overreacting.

—and what, do I have to ask your permission?—Kai challenging drought.

* * *

When it seemed that Suki was only going to leave and not to form a scandal, inosely a dreamy Hilary left her room, all the sleep she endured had her still

tired, the poor thing didn't remember what she was wearing. She wore pink two-piece pajamas that barely covered her already know that, her entire abdomen was

visible and she wore shorts that barely covered her buttocks. Tyson and Kenny were gibbering, Kai couldn't help but look for seconds but quickly covered her

with his robe.

—YOUUU!—Suki had a vein on her forehead.

—SUKIII!—Hilary felt her soul go out—little by little she remembered everything.

—Why is that bitch using my pajama?—Suki checked her white coat and took out a mini mallet.

—WHY SHE HAS A MINI MALLET!—Tayson and Kenny screamed in fright as they hugged each other.

—I am so beautiful that maybe that bad people will try to kidnap me just to extort Kai, did you and she had sex?

—What!"—Hilary turned a tomato.

—YES WE DID IT ALL NIGHT—Kai yelled.

—WHAT!—The brown—haired girl, now fiery red, shouted again.

* * *

Tyson and Kenny imagined thousands of morbid things, Hilary wanted the earth to swallow her.

—really?—Suki dropped the mini mallet and tears began to well up in his eyes.

—It's sarcasm!—Kai couldn't believe that he really crushed him.

—I'm going to kill her anyway!—Suki picked up the mini mallet again and ran up the stairs.

* * *

As Tyson and Kenny cried on the ground, Kai stood up against Hilary who was also crying, Suki was 5 steps from Kai when a shot was heard and Suki fell silent

facing the ground.

—a shot? —Hilary was lying on the floor.

—What the hell is going on here!—Tyson shouted, Kenny had passed out.

—What's that?—Kai saw that there was a dart in Suki's right buttock.

* * *

And I thought that these things only happened in Russia. Pasha was behind Otta with an assault rifle in her hands.

—It was you..—Kai was very calm.

—oh I did not know that Miss Pashanka would come—Otta took his hand out of his pocket, he had a pistol with calming darts too.

—It looks like I got ahead of you. Otta—Pasha threw the gun on the ground and went upstairs."

—Did you kill her? —Hilary asked mega scared.

—naa-Pasha took the dart from her—this is a sleeping dose for an elephant.

* * *

ELEPHANT?!, Tyson and Hilary couldn't believe it, but what scared them the most was that Kai and Otta seemed to have a normal morning. Pasha seeing that Suki

was wearing a white miniskirt, so she took the opportunity to leave the mark of her boots on both buttocks, not happy she also dirtied her jacket and removed her

heels while Tyson and Hilary caught their breath.

—now it looks better—the Russian girl enjoyed the moment.

—I think the 4 eyes just died—Pasha took off his cap and stretched his neck-Mr. Voltorie wanted me to meet him tomorrow, I decided to go ahead.

—oh.. that's why you're here—Kai passed avoiding stepping on Suki and started down the stairs.

—you must be tired, I'm going to prepare breakfast for everyone—Otta went to the kitchen.

—I would really appreciate it Otta, I'm starving—Pasha took a few photos of Suki while Tyson woke up Kenny.


	12. Chapter 12

**Beyblade Let It Rip Again**

**Chapter # 12 **

**China**

At Hiwatari 's mansion everyone was having a nice breakfast, the morning was beautiful, birds singing,rays of sun that came through the window of the huge dining room.

—this is so freaking delicious Otta—Pasha tasted the bacon with scrambled eggs-10 out of 10 as always.

—I'm glad to hear that—said Otta.

—pass me the jar 4 eyes—said the russian girl looking at Kenny.

—of course! —Kenny without hesitation passed the jug of juice to the russian.

—thanks Pasha—said Hilary shyly, still processing everything that had happened.

—thank you?—Pasha looked at her—you mean I owe you a favor now-Pasha smiled in a scary way.

—ah yes yes !—Hilary tried to imagine what a cynical favor could be.

—DELICIOUS !—Tyson yelled satisfied —Kai, I envy you, you eat like a king every day hahahahaha.

—where's your stupid twin?—Pasha asked Kai as she reviewed the pictures she had taken.

—I certainly haven't seen him all morning—said Hilary also surprised.

—young Aki left earlier, an hour before Miss Miyamoto arrived—Otta spoke.

—that miserable insect.., that explain why Suki came —Kai clenched his fists while thinking what he would do to Aki.

* * *

Someone was knocking the door, so Otta went to open it, it was Voltorie, the old man looked an assault rifle on one side of the umbrellas, he inmediatly smiled.

—oh Pashanka is already here, I like efficient people, is dificult to find that at this days Otta—Voltorie was proud.

—you are right as always and also we have other visits today— said Otta.

—who?—Voltorie was curious.

—good morning—Voltorie entered the huge dining room.

—good morning SIR!—Pasha got up quickly as if she were a soldier, even greeted Voltorie as one.

—hello.. hehehe long time without see you—Tyson greeted something nervous just like Kenny.

—how are you..—Kenny was scary.

—oh... but are the ones that frustrated my plans to conquer the world —Voltorie said.

—thanks for allowing us to be here —Hilary greeted cordially, Kai did not flinch in saying anything.

—no problem, keep on your business.

Voltorie retired to his room, but not before asking Otta to bring him the breakfast with 2 bottles of the best ginebra, was going up the stairs when he found Suki lying

face down in the floor, like a zombie.

—I won't even ask what happened here—said Voltorie, he kept going up the stairs like nothing.

* * *

_**""Flashback""**_

_**Come on Kenny wake up!, Tyson was hitting his cheeks until he finally woke up.**_

—_**what happened**_—_**asked Kenny.**_

—_**you will not believe me if I told you, we better go down to breakfast.**_

_**Kenny got up but when he saw Pasha he lost consciousness again.**_

—_**Pasha..**_ _**you will not think leave her just here, right?**_—_**asked Hilary.**_

—_**of course not my dear, I am not a bad girl**_—_**Pasha replied to Hilary as a macabre gaze took over her face.**_

_**Pasha pulled Suki by the feet just to drop her on the 22 steps down.**_

—_**YOU KILLED**_—_**Hilary shouted.**_

—_**no, is asleep and she does not feel anything, it will only leave a small mark on her forehead**_—**_Pasha took out her cell phone_**

_**""End of Flashback.""**_

* * *

A day passed and the competitions finally began in the Asian continent. The first day of action was in the morning in China. It was nothing new that Ray would be present in the

final and who would face him will be Lee after defeated Gary. What really surprised everyone was the presence of Max with Rick and also the Spanish twins in the stands.

—Julia don't you get tired? —Raul was watching Julia blowing kisses at the camera every time it focused on her.

—why should I be?—said Julia smiling.

—it was a huge surprise to see you here—Max was eating a hotdog.

—I promised Mariah that I would visit her, and what better time with a final to be played too—Julia replied.

—close your mouth, it's going to start—said Rick.

—what a way to treat a lady is that ?—Julia stuck her tongue out at him.

—don't worry Julia—Mariah pulled Rick's scalp tail- behind that bad man image hides a shy boy.

—SHUT UP!—Rick crossed his arms flushed as he listened the laughs of Julia and Mariah.

—poorly Rick—Gary smiled.

* * *

Ray and Lee were called on stage.

—ready Lee?

—sure, this time I'll beat you Ray—Lee had challenging look.

—I know you guys missed me !-Jazzman was commenting-let's see who will be the winner between Lee and Ray, LETS GO! 3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP !.

Driger and Galleon started colliding with each other, Galleon tried to hit Driger but he stepped aside and hit him 3 times, when he was looking for a fourth attack,

Galleon jumped and rammed him to drive him away.

—it started very smoothly—said Jazzman.

—not bad Lee—Ray smiled, it was a fiht but he was proud of his friend.

—I haven't started yet, GALEÓN !.

* * *

Galleon began to accelerate and flash purple lightning bolts, now hitting Driger with more blows, it seemed that he used his rival's strength after each collision.

—t looks like the tactic I use against Kai—said Max.

—it won't work—Rick was watching carefully without blink.

—nice thought Lee, use Driger's strength but can you increase my strength also? —Ray clenched his fists and Driger hitting Galleon pushed him back almost to the edge.

—a single hit from Ray ended Lee's offense—said Jazzman.

—hell not again !—Lee bit his lips.

* * *

Galleon in seconds began to move 3 times faster, even Ray was surprised, now he attacked Digger, he arrived, reaching the crawl all over the plate, Lee's face said it

all, he was giving his best.

—I know we can finish it with a single blow, SPIRAL LIGHTING !—Lee shouted and his blade wrapped in purple rays struck Driger squarely, bouncing him several times on

the plate until he was shot into the sky.

—Lee won ?—Mariah was about to celebrate.

—it doesn't look well for Driger—said Julia.

—you are right sister—said Raul—I think Lee is gonna win today.

—Hahah I dont think that-Max smiled—this is nothing for Ray.

Driger did amazingly zic zacs in midair to get back on the plate.

—what a move, just awesome!—said Jazzman.

—what that fuck?—Tyson had his face pressed to the television and Hilary pulled him away pulling his ears.


	13. Chapter 13

**Beyblade Let It Rip Again**

**Chapter # 13**

Driger had survived what seemed like a certain victory for Galleon.

—you surprised me Lee, but I have also improved a lot and I plan to face Tyson or Kai in the next round!

Driger began to emit green rays and began his final attack, he amazed everyone with his strength and speed, they could count around 30

punches in 6 seconds.

—how fast !—Max was standing on the edge of his seat.

—finish it!—Ray shouted with a look of few friends and Driger with a strong blow took Galleon off the plate directly to Lee's hand.

—Ray wins after his heroic return, he is the champion of the tournament in China —Jazzman announced.

—both did well !—Mariah applauded.

—well done guys—Gary and Kevin said.

—losing sucks but if it's against you, it's not so bad—Lee kept Galleon in his pocket.

—thanks for the compliment friend—Ray hugged Lee.

—I knew Ray would win—Tyson was happy for his friend.

* * *

Ray raised his trophy surrounded by his teammates, stayed to sign autographs for an hour, White Tigers were waiting for him to leave the stadium

as Max, Rick, Julia and Raul.

—thanks for coming Max, Rick—Ray shook hands with each one.

—not a big deal, is good to support friends.

—I had nothing good to do and you already know how persuasive is Max—Rick said.

—what is that? —Kevin pointed to the top of the stadium, the sun didn't let them see well but they could appreciate that there was something above.

—is that a person?—asked Raul.

* * *

What looked like a person jumped, startling everyone, but gradually slowed down until he fell in front of them.

—MYSTEL!—They all yelled in surprise.

—I could see that you have learned something from me Ray—Mystel took off his mask.

—I'm imagining? —Julia checked his legs to see if were broken.

—hahah what are you doing..

—is nice to see you again my friend—Max smiled.

—how about we have a big banquet for everyone?—Mariah suggested.

—yeah, good idea, let's celebrate Ray's win—Gary said.

—although we must look for many fruits in the forest, because I don't have much to buy enough meat—Mariah did calculations.

—I saw a supermarket near here, I promise to buy everything, meat, potatoes, soda !— Julia took out her credit card.

—I can't accept it—Ray was ashamed

—nonsense is decided, come on Mariah !—Julia took Mariah away.

* * *

Julia did the groceries with Mariah, waiting for the bus took half an hour plus an hour to get to the last bus station, from there

it was a two-hour walk into the mountains to find the White Tigers town, the only ones who had a hard time were

Rick and Gary for having to carry all the purchases.

—you didn't have to stay Raul—Mariah cut the meat-I could cook everything by myself and I feel a little bad that you're here.

—do not worry-Raul cut the potatoes—someone had to help you cook this huge feast, I can not let you do it alone.

—how nice you are, Gary could you bring more firewood—asked Mariah

—sure in a moment i will return.

* * *

The others had gone to the river to enjoy, White tigers loaned swimsuits to Max, Rick, and Mystel, Julia had come ready. Just getting

to the river she took off her clothes to show the bath clothes she had underneath.

—she is an angel ..—Lee babbled until Ray cradled him to shut his mouth.

—come on guys let's see who performs the best dive.

—ha so eassy, woman !, I'm going to crush you—Rick smiled.

* * *

Julia surprised everyone by jumping fearlessly on her back making 2 turns before falling perfectly into the water.

—i didn't expect that—Mystel applauds.

—this is a piece of cake for me—Julia said when she got out of the water.

—Lee lets show them what is a real dive—Ray trake his fingers

—you read my mind friend—both fists collided.

* * *

Ray and Lee jumped on their backs and did a synchronized three-turn dive with vertical turns included, one worthy to win gold medals

at the Olympics, Kevin launched himself, and when he fell, it sounded like a small stone falling into the water, Rick proposed to Max

to improve what Lee and Ray had done, but obviously failed, Rick fell as if it were a bomb and Max took the worst part falling straight.

—hahahahahhaa sorry Max—Julia hid behind Ray to hide her desire to laugh.

—I'm sorry Max but ...—Ray couldn't hold back the laughter either.

—yeah.., very funny—Max embarrassed did not want to get out of the water.

Mystel launched and taking advantage of his skills made more than 10 turns.

—that's cheating !—everyone shouted while the Egyptian just laughed.

—let's go, it's time to take photos—Julia looked for her cell phone in the middle of her clothes.

* * *

The afternoon fell silent and they returned, by 7 pm the food was ready, their master was also there.

—hell this looks delicious—Rick's mouth was watering.

—We are in heaven—Gay and Kevin were crying.

—Bon appétite!—everyone started eating.

—the pieces of steak are delicious!—Max enjoyed it and that did not have mustard.

—God !—Julia trembled with excitement as she savored the chow mein noodles with pieces of pork.

—the sauce of these potatoes is the best that i have taste—rarely Ray took so many tablespoons to his mouth.

—Mariah, Raúl, you should open a restaurant—the master felt that his youth was returning.

—thanks for this guys—Mystel bowed dryly from the other guests.

—all smile—Julia took out her cell phone to take a group photo.

* * *

Everyone was asleep, it was already 12 o'clock, Ray saw the stars lying on the ceiling next to Max, Mystel was

playing cards with Lee and Mariah.

—I hope to do this again Ray, except you know what.

—me too, I almost wet myself—both laughed quietly.

—why you didn't tell me about this view—Julia also went up and lay down in the middle of them.

—We thought you were sleeping—said Ray.

—in the city you can not appreciate this show—Raul found Rick looking at the sky outside the house.

—lastly, what I would give to have my radio here


	14. Chapter 14

**Beyblade Let It Rip Again**

**Chapter # 14**

* * *

At the Granger family dojo, Tyson was having breakfast with his inseparable friends, Kenny and Hilary.

—in the photos you can see that they really had fun—Hilary chatted with Julia at night.

—I would liked to be there but I understand why Max didn't tell me, right now my training is more important—Tyson asked Grandpa to serve him more rice.

—there will be time to visit Ray after everything happens —Hilary wiped herself with her napkin.

—you still have today and tomorrow to prepare yourself, I'll think of something to vary your training —Kenny finished his plate.

—yeah I must defend my tittle from Kai as I always have did!, hahaha—Tyson laughed as he imagined raising his title again.

—why you did not mention Daichi, he is not also the current champion?—Hilary crossed her arms.

—I know just that if he hears it from me his ego will explode—Tyson frowned just imagining it.

* * *

Well, who better than me to prepare you hehehehe, Daichi had slid the door to surprise them.

—does it smell like you're coming in without permission?—Tyson almost threw his plate at him.

—Grandpa told me that this is my house too and I can come whenever I want—Daichi stuck his finger at Tyson.

—it's good that you arrived on time come eat rice !—Grandpa gave him a plate— you need a lot of energy to practice with the little grasshopper hahahah !.

—who cares !—Tyson asked for more rice—just eat fast to take advantage of the day.

—sure!—Daichi got 10 dry bites—Hilary I can see that you are somewhat tense and want to hide it, as if you were waiting for someone to appear by surprise.

—it's a long story Daichi...—Hilary swallowed hard.

—I actually thought we would die—added Kenny.

* * *

—I see ... can I refuse?—asked Tala.

—No—Pasha replied flatly.

—damn .. then I will see you in a day—Tala closed the call.

—these Japanese, they want to invite everyone—Pasha kept her cell phone and dropped on the bed, she was staying in a hotel in the city, was going to sleep a little but someone knocked on the door of her room.

—it can't be Suki, she must be asleep yet—Pasha took her assault rifle from the side of the door and opened it.

—Pasha !—Aki shouted while trembling.

—what the hell are you doing here?—the russian girl dropped the gun and let him pass.

—Pasha, do you know of any witness protection programs that are actually effective?—Aki kept shaking his hands—I see... Suki is going to kill you when she wakes up-Pasha smiled just thinking how she would do it.

—it's not funny !, if she doesn't, Kai will, maybe my time has come.

—think about it next time, just wanting to bother Kai didn't make you measure the consequences and I'm glad—Pasha smiled hypocritically.

—I can't pay you to protect me?—Aki asked desperately.

—no, your grandfather already pays me well for training the Blistrieck Boys.

—and if I pay you a million?

—better than a million is to see a video of how Suki tortures you, I know you tried to sabotage Kai and Tala before the last final—Pasha took out a knife from his boot.

—really? —Aki swallowed.

—but that did not alter their performance in any way—she threw the knife at Aki sticking it between his legs close to his pride —LEAVE now—she looked at him with such cold eyes that Aki ran away.

* * *

The night arrived in Japan, it was 9 o'clock and a group of acquaintances had just arrived at the airport from a flight from Australia, they took a taxi to get there to the hotel, after leaving the bags at the hotel,

they went to look for any open restaurant to have dinner, they were very hungry.

—there's nothing like home—a blue-haired boy stretched as he walked.

—you promised me that you would pay for today's food ! —a cute redhead approached him to beg with the look of a kitten.

—that look won't work with me Salima—he covered his eyes with his hand.

—you are a heartless guy Kane—Salima laughed and still walking beside him.

—look Jim—Goki was hypnotized seeing something in his cell phone.

—Salima come see! —Jim called her.

—what's wrong?—Salima approached both of them.

* * *

What Goki was seeing were the photos and videos that Julia had uploaded to her instagram, she had photos from the stands, in the river, she had photos with everyone and others with each one, she had also

uploaded the diving, except for Max, the food prepared by Mariah and Raul and also of the starry night.

—look at those curves—Goki was a faithful follower of Julia.

—Ray is so lucky, Julia put her hands on her waist and chest!—Jim frowned.

—look at Max, I bet behind that innocent face lies a depraved—Goki frowned.

—look at Rick, Julia's face is not on his back !, and Lee has a silly face in all his photos—a vein appeared on Jim's forehead.

—Ray..- Salima took the cell phone from Goki, she couldn't realize but she smiled when she saw him.

—is she dating her?—asked Goki.

—we don't know that—replied the redhead who was seeing more photos.

—you won't be jealous ?—Jim rubbed Salima's shoulders.

—nahh, instead of thinking of nonsense, why you don't start exercising, look at the abs of Max, Rick, Ray, Lee and you?

* * *

Goki and Jim rubbed their stomachs and quickly both frowned at Salima, she was laughing of them.

—don't bother them Salima—said Kane.

—they started—Salima walked next to him again.

—excited by the tournament?

—I definitely want to face Tyson, although I may have to face Kai or who knows if would be Daichi.

—and what about me, you think I am not a problem ?—Salima hit his shoulder.

—sorry is just that I thought you would not participate.

—me too but I thought about it and I want too, I don't think in win but if I eliminated you, great!.

—not even in your dreams.


	15. Chapter 15

**Beyblade Let It Rip Again**

**Chapter # 15**

* * *

Suki slowly opened her eyes, for some strange reason she did not remember anything and was in Aki's bed, she saw herself to go look in the mirror and a scream was heard

throughout the mansion. There was a huge red mark on her forehead and her clothes had been ruined, she quickly recognized who was wearing the boots that were marked

in her jacket and skirt.

—shit...—someone was heard whispering outside the room.

—I know you are there!—Suki yelled and Aki entered his room like a scolding dog.

—what happened?—Suki sat on the bed while rubbing her small mallet.

—I swear I don't know!—Aki was sweating and shaking his hands—Otta told me that you slipped before reaching the last step and you hit yourself losing consciousness.

—I'm not stupid, I would never fall like this and how do you explain the Pasha boots on my clothes?, Aki stood up.

—Pa Papa sha?, couldn't it have been Tyson and Kenny?—Aki wanted to cry and run.

—they don't have the balls to try it—Suki played passing her mallet from one hand to the other -you only have one chance to tell the truth and forgiveness.

* * *

Sorry, sorry!,I should have told you that they were here before!, I went early out of fear and did not know that Pasha would appear with tranquilizer darts!, Aki got

on hi knees.

—Guess, I've been in your room for more than a day maybe two-Suki released the mini mallet in front of a relieved Aki—next time I'm going to kill you—Suki passed by him but

surprised him by pulling his left arm so hard that she dislocated his shoulder.

—GODDDD!—Aki scream in pain on the floor.

—don't cry like a girl, get up and be a man like your brother, it's your punishment for making me lose two days of my life.

—Otta I suppose you were the one who take care of me?—Suki came down the stairs and Otta was waiting for her.

—yes, it was the least I could do, you need to eat, please I prepared you something for dinner.

—Kai not here?

—I feared that he must be meditating and training somewhere, the date has almost arrived.

—right, thank you very much Otta—both walked to the dining room ignoring Aki's screams of pain.

* * *

The morning arrived in Japan and the cameras were at the airport broadcasting the arrival of a flight from China, from which Julia and Raul got off, both using white

sleeves rolled up and black jeans, Julia's clothes was tighter, Max and Rick were also with them, Max had also changed his outfit a little, he was wearing gray jeans

with a blue rolled-up coat.

Finally Mariah came out wearing a traditional red dress with gold designs, Lee was now wearing a dark green vest and Ray was wearing his sleeveless shirt again with

wide edges back and forth, it had ribbons covering its forearms and half of its fingers, red on the right hand and black on the left.

—thanks for the dress Julia, I loved it—Mariah was spinning in front of everyone.

—I had left it with my suitcases at the hotel before going to see you in the tournament—Julia greeted the fans who had gathered to receive them.

—how many cameras and is funny cause we are not going to participate—said Max—Michael and the others will arrive at night—added Max.

—is it me or Ray looks more serious ?—Hilary saw everything with Kenny from her mobile, they were in the park watching Tyson and Daichi practicing.

—you're right—added Kenny— makes me remember when we first met him.

* * *

In the afternoon the Blistrieck Boys arrived, on a private Jet. Spencer and Brian went down flexing their muscles in front of the cameras, behind came Ian and Tala

that had changed the colors of his suit, what was of color blue was now silver and of color orange was black. Although he was not very talkative,even if hundreds of

fans shouted his name.

The Russians entered a limo waiting for them outside the airport, Otta was driving with Aki as co-pilot.

—Otta how long!—Brian entered the limo with the others, Pasha was in the back waiting for them.

—poorly Otta, having to take care of the devils twins all time—Spencer settled in.

—I missed you guys too—Aki raised his hand.

—save the lies please—said Ian.

—come on guys, if you don't believe me ask Pasha, she knows I am saying the thruth.

—are you fucking kidding me little boy?—Pasha whispered with the provocative gestures of Brian and Spencer.

—more respect, remember that if I told my grandfather to fire you, he would—Aki showed them his hand -I have you on my palm.

A silence gripped the limo until everyone laughed loudly, even Tala who was just sitting with his eyes closed smiled a little.

—Aki admitted it, the best joke in life—Ian dried his tears.

—you will see, you are going to learn to take me seriously—an angry Aki crossed his arms.

—that will be the day that I become a blader young Aki—Otta said making everyone explode with laughter, Aki only had to hold on for

the way.

* * *

It is incredible that they form so much fuss just cause tomorrow will be a simple Beyblade tournament, they all have completely lost their minds. It was already night and

certain group of people were sitting in the park.

—well, that simple sister, also is the reason why we are back in Japan- a boy with green hair bit an apple and threw it.

—I never thought that we would return, and less that it was for something unrelated with the sacred beasts—Mariam bit the apple and returned it to Joseph.

—We are here because I want to get Tyson out of that cloud of ego—Ozuma smiled and clenched his right fist-after all we still have pending accounts.

Joseph, Mariam and Dunga smiled excitedly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Beyblade Let It Rip Again**

**Chpater# 16**

* * *

Aki was playing cards with Otta and Spencer at the kitchen table, Brian and Ian were playing Battlefield on Aki's ps4, they had put it in the huge plasma in the room,

Tala was not in the mansion.

—you are trash just try to kill someone—Brian saw how Ian was killed every single second.

—and what do you think I'm trying to do? —Ian wanted to hit the command.

—you were killed again hahaha.

—why you don't shut up and show me how you kill 40 enemies!—Ian gave him control.

—great idea Ian, just watch your master—Brian settled himself on the sofa only to be killed 7 times in a row.

—what happened?, weren't you going to teach me?—Ian thought it was bad but Brian was really bad.

—this game is fucking shit !—Brian crashed the control on the sofa.

—do not blame the game when both are obviously garbage—Pasha looked behind them and jumped to fall sitting in the middle of them and take control.

* * *

She became a medical class using the mondragon and in just 3 minutes she revived 15 companions and killed 30 enemies leaving Ian and Brian open-mouthed.

—I hope ladies have learned how to really enjoy and play—Pasha got up leaving them in shock.

—those Majestics—Spencer was checking his cards—landing his jet on the roof of the most luxurious hotel in Japan.

—nothing that Otta can not do with his eyes closed—Aki already saw victory with the hand he had.

—Shit..-Spencer did not want to lose-ASHUUU!—he sneezed and patted the table from below taking advantage of the fact that Aki had his elbows on the table, his cards fell.

—NOOOOO !—Aki yelled frustrated.

—hahahah well well-Spencer got up—it seems like I'm going to catch a cold, I'd better go to sleep.

—you are a cheater !—Aki said.

—I'm going to get some pills—Otta got up and left his cards on the table.

—you are bad losers !—Aki saw the cards from Otta.

* * *

Tala was in an apartment at the city , he had a beautiful view of the other buildings, he had taken off his coat and was left alone with his black T-shirt, he was waiting for someone sitting at a table for two.

A beautiful green-eyed redhead came with two plates of food and sat across from him.

—I wish you could be with me every day Yuri—the girl was so happy to be with him.

—I would also love that Sakura—for some strange reason, Tala was kind and smiling.

—Yuri, why don't you tell your friends about me?

—I don't know, maybe I should ...—Tala took a bite of rice.

—I would like to meet Pasha too.

—if you want it so much, when all this tournament is over I'm going to introduce you all.

—thanks Yuri, I love you.

—me too, don't forget, they both kept eating.

What they both did not know was that they were being observed by Kai from the roof of the front building, it was not that Kai was robbed of calm by what Tala was doing, it was simply a mere coincidence to see him there. But even to Kai's very little matter, he was curious to see Tala behave so openly with someone else.

* * *

Although it was about 11 at night Salima had gone for a walk to clear her mind until she reached the port of the city, where she stood for a while watching the sea.

—Salima?

—that voice!—Salima turned quickly to see Ray behind about 12 steps away, a dejavu for both of them.

—if it's you!—Ray smiled and approached.

—Ray!—Salima couldn't contain the emotion and ran to hug him.

—how long !—she said happily.

—We never heard from you again !—She and Ray looked at each other for a few seconds, she with her hands on his shoulders, he with his hands on her waist, realizing

they separated in distress.

* * *

The two sat down to talk about everything they had done during the 2 years without tournaments.

—I see, you are still teaching all over the world.

—Yes, soon We will go to Africa to teach seminars in small towns.

—you will be in the tournament tomorrow?

—Yes, Kane too, Goki and Jim were not encouraged, luckily we can already rule out Max and you.

—too bad, I really wanted to face you again.

—Too bad?!—Salima hit him on the shoulder.

—Why are you hitting me?—Ray didn't know what he said wrong.

—you take it for granted that I'm not going to win? , a little lie would have been more useful.

—ohh !, sorry it was not my intention that you understand that !—Ray touched her shoulder.

—quietly just joking—Salima smiled but lowered her head-I really wanted to apologize.

—sorry?, what do you mean?—Ray couldn't think of a reason.

* * *

For not showing up when I gave you my word and for all those horrible things I said to you when CyberDriger brought me to the brink of madness, I forgive Ray, you

saved me. Salima put her hand over Ray's chest.

—there is nothing to forgive—Ray looked into her eyes—I knew it wasn't you, and that deep down, you were still the same brave and funny girl who shared the same thoughts, I still

haven't found anyone else who thinks like you.

—neither do I ...—Salima was glad to hear all that but the moment was interrupted by a water tornado that appeared in front of them.

The tornado continued to advance until it reached the shore to fade and reveal a black blade spinning with great force, both stood up.

—a blade ?—asked Salima.

—I'm so sorry !, oh but if it's you Ray, great to see you again.

—BROOKLYN?—Ray shouted when he saw him coming, Brooklyn raised his hand and the blade jumped towards him.

—my deep sorry for interrupt you and your girlfriend on your date—Brooklyn hung his head and clasped his hands.

—girlfriend?—they both wondered, they hadn't realized that they had taken each other's hands.

—SORRY—they both yelled as they separated, Salima raised her hands to her face and Ray dragged his neck and adjusted his hair.


	17. Chapter 17

**Beyblade Let It Rip Again**

**Chapter # 17**

* * *

Brooklyn had appeared in front of Ray and Salima.

—nice to meet you, I'm Salima-she held out her hand gently.

— I am Brooklyn, you must know me for all the chaos I caused—he said something uncomfortable and shook her hand.

—oh right—Salima laughed a little.

—are you going to compete tomorrow?—Ray asked him.

—I really want to face Tyson and Kai again, but this time it will be different—he put his hand on his chest—Tyson taught me what it is to enjoy Beyblade.

—I'm glad you understood—Ray saw that he had really changed.

—well, it's too late and tomorrow would be a heavy day, it's been a pleasure to meet you Salima, see you Ray—Brooklyn left.

—he's right, I should go back with the others, I need to rest—Salima rolled up her black coat.

—then I will accompany you, I will sleep better knowing that you arrived well.

—Ray, there is something I wanted to tell you ...—Salima took a deep breath and exhaled.

—What thing?—Ray brushed off his pants.

* * *

Salima after thinking about it for a few seconds regretted it.

—it's nothing, let's go now, she put her hand on his back to start walking.

—if you say, let's go then.

I should have told him, Salima thought bitterly, There was something she needed to tell Ray, the problem was Kane, if her friend ever found out what she had done, he might never forgive

her. Salima was with her back against the wall. Ray left Salima at the entrance of the hotel and they said goodbye with a hug.

* * *

Tyson could not sleep, he looked at the ceiling of his room, it was not Daichi's snoring at his side that took away his sleep, it was the emotion of returning to the stage.

And he wasn't the only one since Kai didn't think about resting either, the only thing that occurred to him was that the day he would finally defeat Tyson was hours away from his seder.

Morning came and very early Kai left the mansion, to his surprise, he was not the only one who had got up early, a pink lamborgini was in front of him, when the glass came down, Kai

saw Suki with a big smile.

—what are you waiting for?!—said his fiancee.

—since when do you know how to drive?

—daaaa always, but it's better to take me in a limo while I'm lying in the back, come on—she insisted again.

—fuck ..—Kai did not want to regret starting the day and kept going although he saw that there was something strange about Suki, he had never spoken so calmly.

* * *

He was more concerned with the change in attitude than how she was dressed, in general she always wore mini skirts but this time she wore a simple green blouse with white jeans

and a huge scarf on her forehead the same color as her blouse to cover the red marks she still had.

—what's ?, first time you're alone in a car with a hottie?—Suki winked at him and bit her lips.

—Jummmm don't bother—Kai frowned and looked aside from his window.

—do not worry if I am going to try to get revenge on Pasha it will be after your spinning top competition.

—I don't believe you ..—Kai whispered.

—let's bet, you owe me a kiss on the mouth if I don't do anything—Suki suggested.

—and what do I win?, how about if we cancel our commitment?—Kai looked at her defiantly.

—done!—Suki stuck out her tongue and Kai smiled because with Pasha present, something bad would happen.

* * *

As they passed the outskirts of the stadium, they could see a huge line of people waiting to open for registration. Luckily for Kai, Tayson and Daichi already

they were targeted to participate as the current champions and runner-up in Kai's case.

—I leave you here-Suki stopped at the back of the stadium.

—this is the last time we will be so close—Kai said confidently but was interrupted by a kiss from Suki on his cheek.

—Kai—Suki looked at him with a cute smile, neither exaggerated or overactive, Kai's eyes were enlarged like never before the impression, Kai in shock regained his

senses and got out of the car.

* * *

Tyson and Daichi were running at full speed, behind them came Hilary and Kenny.

—come on go guys!, what do you expect of life with that attitude—Tyson could already see the stadium.

—yeah, what about your conditions!, do some exercise—Daichi ran but also spun.

—lack of conditions?—Hilary frowned—I could be running next to you but I'm being considerate of poor Kenny.

—do not worry about my !—Kenny could barely keep up with them, each step he took was torture for his entire body.

—come on, boss, stop exaggerating, we're coming—Tyson ran on his back.

—where do you get so much energy from if you're just a glutton—Hilary whispered.

—why this glutton has more conditions than you chubby hahahaha.

—it's over !.

* * *

Hilary began to run faster and almost caught Tyson.

—hahaha almost but not—Tyson stuck out his tongue while gesturing with mockery.

—son of a bitch ...- Hilary managed to scratch his cap and Tyson stopped laughing to start running away for his life.

—I don't give a damn if today is your tournament, I'm going to break your arm !—Hilary ran like a lion hunting her prey.

—It was just a joke !—Tyson began to sweat.

—I also joke just stop and let me hug you !.

* * *

Both left poor Kenny behind, who had to stop to lie on the floor, Daichi wailed and stayed to wait for him.

—damn it, Kenny, you must put down that laptop and get some exercise—Daichi gave him his hand so he could take it to lift it.

—go Daichi, I only need 2 minutes and I'll be ok again, maybe 5 minutes..—his face said the opposite.

—anyway Kenny, Hilary should have caught Tyson and must be hitting him.

—I just hope he doesn't break any bones—Kenny stretched his back.


	18. Chapter 18

**Beyblade Let It Rip Again**

**Chapter# 18 Japan Tournament**

* * *

The BBA debuted a new stadium, larger than the previous one, with transparent barriers around the stage to protect the public, more living rooms and bathrooms,

also stalls of food, everything was amazing for everyone.

They had a new area in the middle of the stands, a series of VIP rooms, where they would take the guests.

—they are coming !—Max was already reunited with the Allstarz, they saw Tyson coming and behind him Hilary.

—what you have done.. Tyson, Hilary looks very angry—Emily had a soda.

—She in a bad mood ?, it should be me, she almost killed me!—Tyson looked at Hilary and frowned.

—that's what happen to you for calling me fat!—Hilary stuck her tongue out at him.

—You can see what I suffered during the last championship, these two fighting day and night make you crazy and wanna die ..— whispered Daichi.

Tyson and Hilary attacked Daichi without giving him time to run, others thought of intervening before they killed the little boy, but Max and Kenny's faces told them that it was something normal.

* * *

Once everyone got together, they were taken away to the news VIP rooms.

—this is style!—Michael saw the leather seats, air conditioning, and a buffet table.

—Tyson!,Daichi !—Hilary scolded them when she saw them eat the sandwiches like animals.

—I need food!—Daichi shouted while he had a crazy mad dog face

—we need energy Hilary, I can give my best with an empty stomach-Tyson filled his mouth until he couldn't.

—my hunger is gone now..—said Mariah as she entered the room next to Ray and Lee.

—look at all that food Ray—Lee's mouth was watering.

—well, What are you waiting for?, go before Tyson doesn't leave you anything—Ray greeted everyone.

—Why aren't Gary and Kevin here?—asked Hilary.

* * *

I suppose you have seen the dinner we had with Julia and Raul, they ate too much and they are sick, Mariah replied.

—what a beautiful dress!—Hilary made her walk like a model.

I know !, I'm going to buy one for you and Emily, Julia arrived with Raul and immediately the 4 girls hugged while were jumping in circles.

—God is here !—Michael took off his cap to comb his hair.

—We're here to watch the tournament, calm down dude—Eddy nudged him in the back.

—hello everyone!, finally we have a job again Aj—Brad was heard speaking in the megaphones of the stadium.

—I was starving Brad, finally I could buy some food.

* * *

The stadium screens focused the Blitzkrieg Boys and the Majestics, they had already arrived. Most of the applause went to Robert and Tala.

The Russians went to the other room, the next one, but the Majestics did enter where the others were.

—just listen to those screams for Tala and Robert, this stadium is going to fall when Daichi, Kai and Tyson appear—said Max.

—I hope you give a great tournament Tyson—Robert greeted him with a strong handshake.

—sure just watch me, and you guys too, just see the champion!.

—sure, I want to see when you face Kai—Oliver said shaking their heads.

—What about me ?—Daichi stood angry in front of Oliver.

—don't be mad at my clueless friend—Jhonny told him- focus all those energies on winning the tournament.

* * *

I must admit this room is cozy, not as cozy as my room but it has class-Aki was lying on the sofa.

—ULALAAA lord Hiwatari!-Brian was serving himself some sandwiches, Spencer too, Tala stood with his arms crossed in front of the glass watching the stadium

fill up and Pasha by his side.

—how strange that Suki is not with you Aki, or is she planning something?—asked Ian.

—I really don't know and it doesn't matter, I feel calmer knowing that she is not here to disturb order our security.

—it's only a matter of time before it appears—said Pasha.

—you miss her?—Aki tried to mock but Pasha tried to remove his shoulder again.

—I'll pay you $ 100 if you take his shoulder off—Spencer said.

—I'll give you 200 if you break all the fingers—Brian took out 3 bottles of vodka that he hid in his coat.

—Well, I'll give you $ 500 if you break his nose—Ian took out his wallet.

* * *

Participants were called to meet in room 8.

—YEAHH!, time to delight my fans, see you after my victory—Tyson said.

—You would say mine—Daichi kicked his leg and they both leaved the room and screamed in fear, which left everyone intrigued

.—Did they just scream?-Enrique was going to give a glance, but the door was opened so hard that he was thrown to the ground, Suki entered.

—SUKII—Hilary yelled as she felt her heart beating hard and her spirit trying to leave her body.

—and Aki?—asked Max.

—He is with Tala and his silly little group—Suki replied while looking at Hilary.

—I'm sorry ...—Hilary started crying.

—hahaha I'm not going to kill you, be happy dear!—Suki walked towards her to give a friendly slap on the back that made her spine sound.

—really ...—Hilary tried to straighten up.

—I just came to see my Kai win his spinning top tournament.

* * *

Miss Miyamoto, please tell me what you think about the profits from our alliance, Robert greeted her.

—oh I didn't see you purple hair ! -Suki sat next to him—it was obvious that the alliance between the best German company and the second Japanese would be a success.

They met by chance during the previous championship and soon entered into and developed a business relationship.

—what a relief ..—Hilary whispered.

—come here, I am going to massage what is left of your spine—Julia made her lie face down on her lap.

—my back hurts too—Michael whispered and Emily tugged at his ears.

* * *

Mr. Dickenson appeared on the giant screens and everyone applauded.

—finally news—said Kenny.

—Good morning to all of you beyblade fans !, I was glad that it is a complete event and as we suspected thousands of challengers have come to get the title that currently has our dear Tyson, we have not started yet because more and more participants are coming so I ask you for a little more patience, thank you.

—more?, this will take all day—Ray said.

—the longer it lasts, must be better for us—Max replied.

**Thank you very much to those who have left their comments, especially to**** Droplets of blue rain and Cutetyhil, both have fucking amazings fics , SaEvo who has a epic fic of Shman King, ****James Birdsong, anime-junkie 23, beyblade fan , Anna, Hiwatari and Tyson. ****To those who do not comment but still read from ****I****ndia, United Kingdom, USA, Ecuador, Rusia, Germany, Italy, ****Portugal, Mexico, Canada, Panama, Poland, Japan, Pakistan, ****Indonesia, Denmark, France, Sweden, Chile, Argentina, Philippines, THANK YOU.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Beyblade Let it Rip Again**

**Chapter # 19**

**Bladers**

* * *

Bladers were called to room 8, a huge room with at least 50 beyblade plates. It was explained to everyone that there would be elimination duels

until they were half, it was known that hundreds of competitors would attend but they never thought it would be the double of the amount anticipated.

—well, let's just wait—Tyson pulled out his launcher.

—We're dying to start kicking asses hahaha—Daichi was very confident.

The duels began while some of them were broadcast on the screens of the stadium, generally focused more on those of Kai, Tyson and Daichi because they

were the ones most expected to see in action.

It took almost two hours for half of the competitors to be eliminated.

—until now this has been child's play for them—said Kenny after seeing the battles.

—sure most of them are beginners or just are here for fun, not to win—added Ray.

—right Ray, is a dream for everyone to fight against Tyson, Kai or Daichi, just being in front of them is enough—Max spoke now.

* * *

This time the voice of Dj Jazzman was heard explaining the following dynamics, the remaining participants would be divided into 8 groups of which only 1 was going to

pass, once the 8 groups were selected they started the real competition, these duels would take place in front of the public.

—It was about time—said Robert—I was expecting this not just being sitting like if I would be in a cinema.

The stage floor was split and two plates appeared to speed up the process. Group A was the first where Daichi mastered each of his

duels.

—there is another strong candidate to win today—said AJ Topper.

—and to win also if We do a stunt Championship—added Brad.

—that's Daichi !—Hilary encouraged him.

—You will see!, I will win !—Daichi went to the stands while raising his arms.

—the little one is crazy, trying to challenge the public... puff—said Rick.

—It doesn't remind you of someone Rick—Michael asked sarcastically.

* * *

In group B the first surprise of the tournament appeared, Salima classified showing a great level but unfortunately eliminating his own teammate,

Goki.

—We have feminine power too—commented AJ Topper.

—I am glad you could win Salima...—Ray thought.

—It's good to have a lady in the next round—said Julia—it is always good to see more girls in the major tournaments.

—We had time without knowing about her—said Hilary—the idea of seeing her here never crossed my mind.

—Do you know her Max?—asked Enrique—I thought that the most beautiful girls were only in this room.

—Yes, but it is a long and crazy story—Max replied.

—I'm sorry Goki—Salima hugged him after his duel—you decided to participate and pitifully we faced each other—she shrugged.

—not care, the best of us passed, just give your best.

* * *

In group C Kai appeared unleashing madness in the stands and in Suki who was falling asleep, he won all his battles with his eyes closed and his arms crossed,

if less than 10 seconds can be called an encounter.

—KAI, KAI, KAI !—Suki screamed.

—pfff the group was garbage ...,—Brian said that, he could not believe that the fans loved that.

—give me a try and I do the same in 5 seconds ..—Pasha whispered.

—the years go by and Kai is still the same Aj Topper.

—like Dranzer, they are the embodiment of pure force—added Brad.

* * *

Another surprise brought Group D, when Kane was proclaimed the winner defeating Dunga of the Saint Shields.

—Kane too—Max was standing by the emotion—besides if Dunga is here also ..

—It was a good duel—Kane extended his hand to Dunga.

—I don't need to talk to you, I was not fighting seriously anyway ..—Dunga just walked away.

—the rest of the Saint Shields too—concluded Ray.

—You know a lot of mysterious people—Julia told them—I know about the Saint Shields but not about this guy Kane, he is handsome.

—Kane and Salima!—Tyson trembled of the emotion, he felt it going through his entire body.

* * *

Tyson finally appeared in group E, and it seemed that the stadium would go down, it was not new that like Kai he easily won each of his matches,

in group F another face known to all made an appearance, Ozuma the leader of the Saint Shield, advanced to the next round.

—OZUMAAA !—Tyson shouted.

—dude!, Kane, Ozuma, this tournament will be more exciting than I thought it would be—said Max

—and you still don't know who else is here—Ray thought as he only waited to see everyone's reaction.

—this tournament is gathering a constellation of stars—said Brad.

—another quiet person like Kai—added AJ Topper—in addition, he also use the element of fire for his devastating attacks.

* * *

In the penultimate group, another girl classified to the next round, also known to the public, Mariam of the Saint Shield classified, defeating Jim with a

Sharcraft's amazing performance.

—practice for the next time little boy, you were not enough to be able to warm up well hahaha—Mariam smiled confidently.

—another sexy blader qualifies for the next round—AJ Topper said.

—don't just pay attention on how beautiful she looks!, she ruthlessly crushed each of her rivals—added Brad.

—Mariam ..—Max whispered and smiled.

—Max are you smiling ?—Julia stood in front of him.

—yeah.. she's an old friend, is a big surprise for me.

—there is a great difference between a smile and a smile that means something else,—the spanish girl replied mockingly.

—I don't know what you mean!—Max went looking for sandwiches.

* * *

The last surprise of the night came from Brooklyn in Group H, crushing Joseph of the Saint Shields to win the last ticket to the next round.

—don't look at me with that smile, you don't fool anyone with that kind attitude—Joseph was angry to lose.

—oh excuse me, I do not want to bother you—Brooklyn kept smiling annoying Joseph more.

—it's me or the Saint Shields are bad losers—said Mariah.

—is not that, I know them personally ,is only about pride, but they must admit that Kane and Brooklyn are in a high level—answered Ray.

—oh not again—Julia rubbed her forehead—buildings flying and people running.

—I admitted, he has balls to show up here—said Rick, laughing.

—I think it's fine—Max applauded like some people in the audience.

—I hope not to fly like that time Aj.

—Me too Brad, but this time I promise to stay until the end.

—Brooklyn too ..—Tyson took a huge breath of air to shout: THIS TOURNAMENT WILL BE THE BEST OF ALL.


	20. Chapter 20

**Beyblade Let it rip again! Chapter #4**

Christmas and New Year had passed, on January 5 Mr. Dickenson gave a live statement to everyone, was broadcasting from the conference room

of the new BBA building.

Beyblade fans have passed a lot, I know you have been waiting for news about the return of the BBA, and after almost 2 years you will finally have one, we are

already organizing a new Beyblade world championship.

-yess! -Tyson was excited but for being distracted he received a blow from his grandfather.

-don't get distracted we are still practicing.

But this new tournament is not going to be as you expect, the best teams in the world facing each other is exciting, but what if this time we reward to a

single winner, this time it will not be the best team in the world, is gonna be the best in the world !

-WHAT ? -Kenny was shocked.

-that means all against all ..-Ray smiled, he also was watching the transmission.

-the format is very promising but,how will you do?, it is impossible for everyone to participate on the same day, if this is not about teams, thousands and

thousands will participate-asked a reporter.

-that's a good question -Mr. Dickenson drank some water- this is the opportunity to face your idols.

The championship will be divided first by the winners of the countries, then at a continental level and finally the best of each continent

will be seen the faces to proclaim the winner, we will start in 6 months, that's all, we will wait for you ! - Mr. Dickenson got off the podium.

-Tyson, a battle between us is eminent !-Kai was in his office watching everything, he had time not feeling so excited.

After two weeks, Kenny proposed that everyone meet one day for him to improve their bleyds and why not, also practice. Everyone gathered Wednesday in the park.

Tyson was practicing with Daichi, the others watched sitting except for Kai standing under a tree.

-go Dragoon !

-Stratadragoon!

-they improved a lot, they are more agile and have more control of their bleyds-Kenny analyzed the data with Dizzy.

-finish him! -shouted Daichi but his emotion won and attacked with such force that Dragoon only stepped aside and left the plate.

-Hell!-Daichi kicked the ground.

-hahaha, remember that we are using a normal dish, analyze the situation-Tyson dragged the bottom of his nose proud-after all I am the triple world champion

-extended his hand.

-do not forget that I am also the current champion-Daichi squeezed his hand but hard.

-but that because you had my valuable help to beat Kai, you wouldn't have succeeded-Tyson squeezed harder.

-well, you wouldn't have reached the final, if Kenny hadn't covered you from your existential crisis because Ray smashed us in seconds-Daichi gritted his teeth.

-that was luck ! -Tyson pushed him and he fell to the ground.

-TYSON !-Hilary shouted scared

Hey, calm down! Max got between them and helped raise a very angry Daichi.

-calm me?, he started Max.

-come on Tyson, no matter who was, I am sure you misunderstood him-Max held out his hand.

-you're the least indicated to speak, you, Ray and Kai ! -Tyson hit his hand.

-what are you talking about?

-what I am talking?, you didn't want to stay with me, you wanted to win and see me lost!.

-Tyson, I didn't do it for that, and I know why the others also left, they wanted to show that they could beat the best in the world.

-and I won as I always do!-said Tyson.

-enough!-Ray got up with a face of few friends.

-now are you going to yell at me?

-you are a good friend and great fighter, the best..,but your ego sometimes makes you lose your mind and hurt those who appreciate you-Ray faced him face to face.

-it would be better to leave the practices for today ..- Max touched the back of a Ray who had never behaved like this.

-yes, sure it is the best ..-Ray turned around and left, Daichi followed them.

-yeah just fucking leave!

This is all my fault, I shouldn't have call them-Kenny wanted to cry.

-see what you did ?, go and apologize! -Hilary ordered Tyson.

-no!, Kai come to train, it will be better if it's just you and me my friend.

Kai walked towards him but did not take out his pitcher or Dranzer.

-what's up Kai?

-I can't believe that you are the one who always beats me, sometimes you are..pathetic-Kai opened his eyes.

-what!-an angry Tyson tried to push him but he stepped aside.

-that's enough Tyson!-Hilary was going to get up.

Tyson tried to punch Kai, but he caught him and kicked his left knee causing Tyson to bend, Kai also slapped him on the cheeck, Hilary and Kenny were shocked.

-you wanna make fun of me!-Tayson standed up full of hate, Kai simply stepped aside to give him a slight stomp in the back that threw him face down.

-stop avoiding me and fight! - Tyson hit the ground.

-is not this the same that made Daichi lose?

-the same?-Tyson remembered his words.

-it's not you now , I don't care, I just want the day of the tournament to show your best version and trust me I'm going to CRUSH IT!-Kai clenched his fist and

left leaving Tyson on the ground.

Tyson stood in the ground but after a few minutes he ran away.

-don't worry Kenny, maybe this was something that had to happen.

-what do you mean Hilary?

-you know, Tyson's ego always puts him in trouble-Hilary stretched his arms-it happened in the last tournament but this time it's different, Tyson told me about his

conversation in Australia and how they reconciled before the semifinals.

-but if they reconciled, why it had to happen again?-Kenny asked without understanding.

-a reconciliation is based on the truth, that time neither Max, Ray or Kai expressed what they really felt when their friend called them a traitor, they appreciate

him so much so they let it go, but this time they are not children or teenagers, now we are almost adults.

-Hilary..,I never thought that someone like you would say such philosophical words..-Kenny came out of his amazement when he felt Hilary's knuckles in his head.

-you think I'm just a fool!-Hilary bit her lips and calmed down, so anyways let's go home.

-yes..-Kenny felt better, even if the blow hurt.

-friends need to tell themselves the truth, after all what friends don't have big fights and then just laugh.


	21. Chapter 21

**Beyblade Let It Rip Again**

**Chapter # 22**

**Salima vs Daichi**

* * *

The first competitors were called to the stage, Salima and Daichi appeared greeting the audience.

—come on Daichi!—Hilary screamed.

—this battle is gonna be interesting Topper—said Brad.

—You're right AJ, let's see how Daichi welcomes Salima to this round—Topper added.

—give your best guys..—Ray thought.

—SALIMAAAAAA!—Jim and Goki shouted.

—come on Daichi I want to see how much you have improved!—Max shouted.

—crap.. just look at his stupid smile, he's gonna have an attack of impatience—Rick was laughing.

—accept it Rick, you have some affection for the little one—said Emily—in a way is so stubborn, just like you—she smiled when saw that Rick frowned.

Daichi and Salima were ready, the screams and cheers of the fans increased the adrenaline that both felt, an emotion they missed.

—let's have a good battle—Daichi can't contain his emotion, he pressed his launcher.

—I hope to be at the level of a world champion—Salima was waiting Jazzman to pronounce the magic words.

—OK guys!—Jazzman shouted— it's time!, who is gonna win? Salima ? or Daichi?.., 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!

* * *

Both blades were thrown to the plate. Stratadragoon did not want to save anything and started with the attacks.

—come on friend!—Daichi jumped and his blade did the same falling on his rival, but the green blade resisted well.

—It won't be that eassy—said the redhead blader.

Salima's blade accelerated, equaling things with Daichi, for the moment it was an amazing battle, both hitting and dodging a few.

—I see it and I can't believe it!, the debutante is fighting face to face with the experienced Daichi—Jazzman commented.

—that is Salima!—Julia screamed.

—Salima is not trying to hide, Daichi have to take this battle seriously—Tyson said, was observing.

—We give classes but we also practice to polish our skills—Kane whispered, he was calm but wishing his friend would win.

—Stratadragoon show her who's the boss!—Daichi did a back flip.

—I'm afraid the battle will end if Daichi breaks his neck—Topper commented

—only the battle?, the whole tournament we talk about a live death and there are children here—added Brad

* * *

The purple blade increased the speed and hit his rival several times, then the green blade equaled him in attacks.

—hehe you're very good—Daichi dragged the bottom of his nose.

—thanks for the compliment—Salima smiled.

—but I still haven't shown you everything we can do!—Daichi gave another jump raising his left hand.

Stratadragoon moved even faster and began to surround the green blade, was spinning so fast that it sounded like swords being brandished repetitive times,

creating the effect of being seven blades spinning around one, he had locked it up.

—Daichi seems to have found the way to victory!—Jazzman commented.

—I've never seen that—Tyson was watching intently.

—A new Daichi technique?—Topper wondered.

—this is impressive according to Dizzy is an impossible move—Kenny analyzed his movements.

—Ohh Kenny, there is no impossible in Beyblade—Max said.

* * *

Stratadragoon started attacking, hitting and returning, each hit was stronger, a strong attack caused the green blade to back up too much, touching the blade wall

created by his rival, bounced like a ping-pong ball several times, miraculously was able to save by returning to the middle, but Salima 's blade was beginning to wobble.

—It seems that Salima will not be able to get out of this—said Jazzman—I don't see a possible way to escape.

—We have this under control Stratadragoon!—Daichi jumped feeling victorious.

—hell, I don't want to do this... but I must, sorry guys—Salima exalted air and frowned.

—I don't want to be pessimistic Jim but her face tell me she is gonna do it..—Goki was biting his nails.

—Who do you want to cheat ?, from the beginning we knew this was going to happen but we just... fuck—Jim whispered

—What is she going to do?—Ray thought.

—come on!—Salima shouted and her blade began to shine.

—Salima doesn't want to lose this—said AJ.

Salima's blade emitted green rays and with one movement she guessed which was the real Stratadragoon, disappearing the illusion.

—astonishing!—Ray and Max yelled.

—How is it possible?, how did you find it the first time?—Daichi pulled his hair.

—now or never attacks!—Salima ordered again.

—Salima has shown us heart, she recovers again and it seems she can win—said Jazzman.

—Will the redhead give the surprise?—Topper asked.

* * *

Her blade shone brighter and began to attack, creating the same effect as Daichi, hit after hit did not give the current champion time to react, the green bade crashed

Stratadragoon against the edge of the plate, but when she was about to give him the final hit, her blade lost control for a few seconds, which Daichi noticed and do not

hesitate immediately to take advantage.

—GREAT BLADE—Daichi shouted—Stratadragoon attacked his rival in a horizontally way with all his strength to get him off the plate.

—Daichi wins this exciting first match in a surprise and quiclky move!—Jazzman announced.

—Ray, wasn't that attack familiar?—Lee asked him.

—You are right, it seemed like my Gatling Claw...—many things went through Ray's mind.

—damn it!—Daichi didn't seem happy despite having won.

—What happened?—Salima approached him—I didn't lose?, you're not supposed to just advance to the semifinals?.

—yes but not as I wanted, I was lucky, just take advantage of your mistake—Daichi was head down.

* * *

Luck?, Salima laughed and dragged his neck, the truth, even if I had managed to finish my attack, Stratadragoon would have resisted and crushed my blade anyway, and who told

you that taking advantage of the rival's mistakes is not allowed, I see that you have been influenced a lot by Tyson.

—really?—Daichi cheered up again.

—Yes—the redhead girl replied with a huge smile.

—YESSS I won, wonnn!—Daichi jumped everywhere as usual in him.

I hope you enjoyed this first battle as much as We did, the excitement and adrenaline are not going to calm down because in a few minutes our second battle will begin,

Kai vs Ozuma!—Said Jazzman.

—sorry for you Kane—Tyson looked at him—Daichi is a pain in the ass, but he also is a really great blader hehehe.

—you think that worries me Tyson ?, for us the important thing is to have fun not always win as a certain person ..—Kane looked away when he saw Tyson's intrigued face.

—have you ever wanted to see two grumpy boys face each other..—Topper said.

—well you are lucky friends, keep watching us from the comfort of your home chair—added Brad.

* * *

—Kai grumpy?,I don't know why but I have a feeling that tomorrow police would find two bodies lying in bags behind the stadium—whispered Suki.

—maybe it's because she is the one who's gonna do it—Mariah secretly said to Ray in his ear.

—maybe now will be a pink haired hobbit that appears tomorrow—Suki looked at her like a murderer

—Rayyyyyy help me!—Mariah shouted.

—maybe you should just stay silent the rest of the tournament Mariah—Ray avoided laughing.

Mariam made a small pout, she could not hide her disappointment when she saw that Daichi almost lost, quess is time for you to give the big surprise of the day,

the blue-haired looked at Ozuma..

—don't try to anticipate the events, I respect Ozuma but, he is going to face Kai-—Tyson smiled and looked at his friend.

—jummm —Kai just left the room without saying anything.

—a thank you my friend would have been enough..—Tyson whispered sarcastically.

Mariam resisted the urge to laugh, drawing everyone's attention, overreacting she approached Tyson and hugged him.

—hehehehe you didn't need to apologize with a hug, although it feels so good—Tyson said with a sick look.

—poor Hilary if she knew that her boyfriend wants to secretly kiss Kai...—Mariam patted Tyson's back 3 times.

—FUCKKKK YOUUUU!—he yelled with a sudden change of mood.

* * *

Kai was already on his way to the tunnels that led to the stage when he saw Daichi coming, making huge jumps, he thought that the little one was going to bother him but he

was surprised to see that Daichi went straight to the room with the others, he didn't even try to look at him.

—I AM WAITING FOR YOU!—Daichi shouted in the distance.

Kai kept his way with a little smile , he thought that nothing strange was going to happen until he saw Salima, she was rubbing her hands constantly, she realized he was looking

at her and walked towards him.

—Kai I know this may sound crazy—she said nervously—but I need to ask you something—she dragged his head.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoy the chapter and forgive the grammatical mistakes xD.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Beyblade Let It Rip Again**

**Chapter # 22**

**Kai vs Ozuma**

* * *

Salima was heading to the stands with a huge smile, she had to go through a sea of fans asking for autographs and photos before she could join

Goki and Jim, they had saved a sit for her, they received her with a big hug.

—10 minutes writing and smiling, imagine what would be if you had won—Goki smiled.

—don't scare me like that Salima-Jim sighed-at least you had fun, but now Kane ..

—anyone would say that is a relief to avoid Tyson and Kai, but Brooklyn is also at their level—the redhead finally sat down—just trust him.

—why it took you so long to get back from the tunnel..—said Jim.

—hehe well nothing interesting—Salima blushed remembering what she had talked with Kai.

Kai was so surprised to see Salima that he did not notice that there was another girl with lilac hair watching them, Suki only clenched her fists

when she saw how the redhead was so close to him and smiled, the drop of water that overflowed the glass was when she kept a piece of paper in one

of his jeans pockets, a vein appeared on her forehead when she saw Kai say goodbye with a small smile and kept walking.

—no one is going to ask what happened to her...—Julia looked at Suki sitting in a corner snapping her fingers over and over.

—You better keep quiet—suggested Hilary.

* * *

The Saint Shields huh, they could look very rough wearing torn clothes in some places but at the end they are not better than us, Pasha

was next to Tala, both standing and arms crossed waiting for the start of the second battle.

—I can sweep the floor with those crazy nomads hahaha, only me—Brian lay down on the couch and continued eating.

—naaa you would lose against Ozuma and Mariam, for your luck neither is stronger than Tala—Suki replied without turning.

—I agree with her—Aki went to get a bottle of water—this team is just Tala and some help from Spencer.

—Thanks Aki !—Spencer smiled as Ian and Brian lunged at Kai's twin.

—It was just a joke !—Aki shouted when being lifted by a single hand from an angry Brian.

—Why are going to hit him?—Pasha turned—joke or didn't, is the truth, or you want to make me change my mind—the girl looked at both of them defiantly.

—haha why you don't try to hit her..—Aki scoffed when they both just shrugged.

—You are not going to defend your fellow Tala?—asked Ian, something hurt.

—You are men, if you have any problem with Pasha, solve it—he whispered

* * *

Kai and Ozuma took their positions, only awaiting the order of Dj Jazzman.

—I must tell you that I liked the idea of these two facing each other and guess?it happened!— said Jazzman.

—clash of bad boys on stage —Topper said.

—one will stop being bad after this—added Brad.

—Kai show him who's boss !—Max shouted.

—You got this friend !—Ray spoke now.

—Ozuma is very powerful, anyone who had him as a rival would tremble with fear but not Kai, this will be a duel of pure strength.

—It doesn't matter how strong are four eyes, I know that Kai is going to sweep the floor with Ozula—added Suki.

—my name is Kenny and is Ozuma..—Kenny corrected her with fear.

—let's see what can you do... Kai..—Tala awaited the beginning of the battle.

—Who do you think will win Tyson?—asked Kane.

—both have defeated me in the past, I don't know how much Ozuma has improved, so I'll keep my forecast.

—What?—Mariam smiled—a few minutes ago you were singing Kai s victory..

—here We go 3, 2, 1 LET IT RIPP !.

* * *

Kai and Ozuma threw their blades straight to the center of the plate, the clash of Dranzer and Flash Leopard could be heard from outside the stadium. Neither

nothing was kept, they collided with each other, drawing sparks.

—those two collided and I felt the ground move—said Max.

—We're talking about Ozuma, I'm not surprised—Ray replied.

—Flash Leopard !—Ozuma yelled and his blade tried to jump on Dranzer but he got out in time and hit him three times in a row.

—That's my Kai !—Suki shouted while throwing fists in the air.

—jumm—Kai smiled.

—don't get on your cloud so fast—Ozuma replied defiantly.

Flash Leopard spun around the plate leaving flames that would not go out.

—Ozuma wants to make the stage a boiler !—Jazzman said.

—Come on, Topper down so you can lose weight.

—It was not funny Brad...

—You want to kill me from the heat?—Kai asked sarcastically.

—keep laughing Kai—Ozuma smiled and frowned—FLASH LEOPARD!—he raised his right fist.

* * *

Flash Leopard began to spin faster and burned the parts of the plate where it passed.

—fuck..Ozuma blade can generate so much heat ..—Tyson felt hot just watching.

—You have it Ozuma—thought Mariam with a smile. Flash Leopard moved faster than Dranzer, hitting him more punches and dodging his counterattacks.

—the flames around are not to kill me from the heat ..., they are to melt the plate and try to make Dranzer got stuck—Kai deduced.

—How much more will the plate resist?—Jazzman narrated ten steps from them.

—very well played Ozuma !—said Kai—but it's over, DRANZER !.The blue blade began to spin to attract all the flames that were beginning to melt the plate.

—Nice Kai !—Max and Ray shouted at the same time.

—the flames went out but for a strange reason it is hotter!—Jazzman was in the first row.

—shit..—Ozuma wiped the sweat from his forehead—that heat comes from Dranzer ...—he gritted his teeth.

—How can they stand there in that heat?—Hilary wondered.

—this room has air conditioning but it is already heating up—added Julia.

* * *

Now Dranzer took control of the fight and was attacking Flash Leopard with heavy blows that knocked him back and smashed into the plate.

Ozuma was starting to feel tired, the stress of not being able to fight back and the unbearable heat that left him without air were bad news for him, he looked

Kai and he was calm, he did not have any drop of sweat.

—I think Ozuma is starting to succumb to the heat—Topper said.

—I've already succumbed since it started—added Brad.

—Ozuma ..—Mariam looked him tired.

—It's time to end this—Kai whispered.

—finish?—a vein appeared on Ozuma's forehead, THIS DOESN'T FINISH !. The blade denied shoved Drazer off him and was now emanating purple flames.

—What?—Kai for the first time in the duel was surprised.

—I'LL FINISH YOU !—shouted the leader of the Saint Shield furiously.

—It's Flash Leopard !—Tyson looked at the imposing beast Bit.

* * *

Flash Leopard hit Dranzer 5 times and he staggered the sixth time, he rose as high as he could and from his blade came the imposing Flash Leopard, the feline

He fell silent wrapped in purple flames, covering the plate completely.

—there is no way to survive that, your blade must be made ashes—Ozuma fell to his knees.

—the plate is covered in flames, how will we know who won?—Jazzman wondered.

—you gave it all—Kai smiled a little—you will have no regrets after losing—he frowned and raised his fist.

The purple flames turned blue and in the form of a Phoenix that rose high to land on the plate, Ozuma's blade shot out of the plate.

—there's Kai proving he's the only one who can play with fire without sweating—Topper said.

—Kai wins!—Jazzman announced relieved that it was over.

—I hope they never meet again—said Brad.

—Kai is cool—Tyson yelled—and Ozuma was not far behind.

—look at you my friend, you were almost charred—Ozuma picked up his blade.

—I admit it, not bad..—Kai whispered before returning to the dressing rooms.

—jaja... compliments are not your fucking style..—Ozuma replied, but smiled a little.

* * *

You already have the result friends, Kai has proven to be the baddest and most grumpy boy of the tournament defeating Ozuma in a duel about who he could spend more time living in the midst of the flames of hell, they almost completely forgot about the Beyblade.

—now we will have the third battle, although I admit that I have some fear Brad—said Topper.

—who would not have FEAR!, if we talk about the powerful Brooklyn!, who almost destroyed the entire city and opened a portal to another dimension—said Brad.

—from a holywood movie Brad, and also the jets and Tyson flying, and I promise that this time we will stay until the end!—shouted Topper.

—They should have paid us guys.., We were the only ones risking our lives there—Hilary whispered.

—the truth, i was ok that day, the adrenaline made the fear disappear—added Ray.


	23. Chapter 23

**Beyblade Let It Rip Again**

**Chapter # 23**

**Kane vs Brooklyn**

* * *

The plate had to be completely changed, was fully calcined and melted, took about 10 minutes, Brooklyn and Kane were ready to start the third battle.

—make it a good battle Brooklyn, let's give a good show for the public—Kane took out his blade.

—yes, let's have fun—Brooklyn armed his launcher.

—I will be honest friends, perhaps we are witnessing the best Japanese tournament we have had so far, each of the bladers are

at the level of competing in teams of world champions—said Brad.

—every battle has been exciting and for this third the emotions are not going to go down—Topper said—but I admit that I have some fear Brad.

—Brooklyn vs Kane is about to start who will advance to the semifinals, I hope nothing strange happens, 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!

* * *

The blades were thrown to the plate. Kane's blade tried to hit Zeus but he moved with incredible speed, dodging every

attack ordered by his rival; it was even as if Zeus anticipated the direction of the attacks long before Kane moved his lips.

—Brooklyn is faster than the last time —said Tyson—look at the way which he anticipates Kane's attacks, make it feels eassy.

—Yes, definitely—said Daichi who had returned to the dressing room for more food, Kai had not returned.

—are you going to dodge me during the whole match? do you think that with just one move you are going to beat me? —Kane asked him.

—of course, not ...—Brooklyn smiled and Zeus disappeared for a second leaving everyone surprised and reappeared giving a sharp blow to the blade that by centimeters it almost comes off the plate.

—I'm going blind? What that fuck happened to Zeus!

—no Brad, all of us present at the stadium and on TV lost track of him—replied Brad.

—What the hell happened? —Jazzman couldn't see anything.

—what devastating power..., Tyson and Kai faced this? —Kane thought already worried.

—I could barely see his movement—said Robert.

—he moved in zic zac ...—Ray whispered.

—four times to be specific—added Max.

—seriously you could see his movements! —Julia looked at them in amazement.

—who could not ..—Hilary spoke surprising everyone, she had her arms crossed—hahaha I was just joking I didn't see anything at all.

—damn it, Kane please do not give up, you can beat him—Salima kept moving her legs.

* * *

Zeus was hitting his rival with brutality, each of his attacks dropping Kane's blade several centimeters, it seemed only a matter of time to stop it spinning, three dry punches made part of Kane's defense fill with small cracks, seeing this Goki pulled his hair and Salima gnashed her teeth.

—wow, I shouldn't have provoked you, you know ...—Kane dragged his head.

—don't worry, you haven't provoked me," said the orange—haired boy serenely.

—if that's the case, I'm the one who's furious now—Kane clacked his fingers in front of a Brooklyn with a surprised expression -LET'S GO!.

Kane's blade began to glow and brought Zeus's onslaught to a screeching halt, hauling him a couple of inches.

—Kane is taking over! —Tyson yelled as he tugged on Daichi's ears.

—okay Kane! —yelled his teammates. The blue blade had leveled the situation and they collided with each other.

—just like Salima did in the previous meeting, Kane is showing heart! —Jazzman commented.

—I never thought I would see something like that—Max said—I only saw Tyson and Kai as the only ones capable of competing with Brooklyn.

—I don't know where he gets all those forces but the public likes it—Topper said.

* * *

Luck was short-lived because Zeus increased the intensity and returned to control the match, something that caught Brooklyn's attention was Kane's gestures, they were gestures of feeling pain in the head, not only had he noticed them, but also Kai who stopped crunching his arms while frowning.

—come on Kane, don't make me think it was a bad idea to come—Salima was very distressed, she even thought about stopping the battle without carry about Kane's reaction.

—are you okay? —Brooklyn asked when she saw the gesture of pain get worse.

—yeah, just worry about the fight—Kane yelled at him.

—those who thought Brooklyn would finish this in a few seconds are getting a big surprise—said Brad.

—that's right Kane is resisting and shows no sign of giving up against the power of Brooklyn—Topper added.

* * *

Brooklyn was increasing the intensity and Kane was equalizing it again, a situation that lasted for about two minutes, what amazed everyone was that for a few moments a kind of tornado formed around the blue blade knocking Zeus back, but it lasted a few seconds.

—Kane has earned my respects—said Jhony.

—something is very wrong, others must see it, and noticed what I am thinking..., first Salima and now this—Ray thought.

—Kenny ...—Hilary sneakily told him to look at the faces of Ray and Max, both seemed surprised but in a bad way.

—I know Hilary ... —Kenny swallowed.

—there is something ..., the same thing that happened with that girl, neither of them wanted to show their true power—Tala spoke surprising his companions.

—their true power?... —Brian asked amazed.

—isn't it obvious? ...—whispered Pasha—she equaled Daichi for a few seconds and now he to Brooklyn, that would not be possible for a simple and ordinary blade.

—that's ...—Tyson swallowed—I'm sorry everyone but I have to go to the bathroom! —Tyson left the room leaving Daichi surprised and Mariam with doubts.

—I'm fed up—shouted Brooklyn—let's decide this with a single blow, who has more power? —he challenged Kane.

—I also thought the same—Kane began to sweat.

* * *

The two blades picked up a moment to share energy and to collide with everything, a white glow illuminated the plate for seconds, when the light was dissipated, it could be seen that only Zeus keep spinning.

—Brooklyn wins and advances to the semifinals! —Jazzman announced.

—Kane can be happy; I leave nothing to do—Topper said.

—when you lose giving all your effort, nobody reproaches you anything—AJ added—also now the door opens to a possible semifinal between Tyson and Brooklyn.

—that if Mariam does not get in the way of the current world champion—added Brad.

—are you okay? —Brooklyn asked him.

—Yes, I'm just a little tired—Kane shook hands with him.

—I came back guys !, It was too long a line—Aki came from the bathroom, I saw Ray, Hilary and Max shoot out of their room, they must have been holding out the desire.

—the three ...—Tala looked at Pasha.

—I don't believe that story about the three of you wanting to go to the bathroom at the same time—Suki slowly put her right arm around Kenny's neck—better tell me what's really going on ..

* * *

Kane did not know whether to return to the dressing room, he did not know where he was going, he felt like his vision was failing him, he took slow steps while helping himself from the wall to walk until he just fell, luckily Brooklyn caught him just in time, decided to sequester Kane and now knew it was the right decision.

—What luck are you not? —Brooklyn helped him up.

—thank you, Brooklyn, you saved me from kissing the floor

—I imagined what was happening to you—Brooklyn helped him to walk.

—that's why you decided to end the match with a single blow right? —Kane swallowed.

—Yes, I know what it feels like, it happened to me with Zeus, in fact many times trying to control his power, as you move forward you feel how your energies are draining.

—but now you control it completely ...—Kane was starting to feel uncomfortable.

—yeah, tell me Kane .. are you hiding some bit beast? is the only thing that would explain what happened to you, and I don't know why but that attack reminded me of the Tyson's galaxy storm, it sounds really crazy—Brooklyn smiled.

—do not go to take a bad friend but I do not want to talk about it now—Kane was relieved to see Salima, Goki and Jim about 20 meters ahead.

—no, I understand if you don't want to talk about it, now let's just go drink some water and rest.

—you are a good person Brooklyn—Kane said very gratefully.

* * *

.Ozuma had already met with Dunga and Joseph, the face of his leader said everything is furious, his mission had always been to take care of the sacred bit beasts, the imitations were something that they could not tolerate and to this, adding how dangerous they were, Ozuma went down the stands as fast as he could, followed by his companions.

—I can't believe those motherfuckers are doing this ...—Ozuma whispered-Dunga get ready!

—of course, if they don't want to tell in a good way it will be the bad way—the big guy clacked his knuckles.

—I will go for Mariam—said Joseph.

—do not worry—said Ozuma—We know she also discovered the situation.


	24. Chapter 24

**Beyblade Let It Rip Again**

**Chapter#24**

**A really big problem**

* * *

Kane had been helped by Brooklyn until they saw Salima, Goki and Jim come running towards them.

—KANEE! —Salima screamed until she reached his friend, she was very worried.

—hello friends, just relax, I'm fine... —said Kane.

—leave him to me, I will take care of him —Goki said to Brooklyn and he carefully passed the blue-haired boy.

—thanks for helping Brooklyn —Salima was very grateful, she made a little bow.

—well everything seems to be fine, take him to eat something and drink water —Brooklyn smiled.

—I'm better, I not feel weak anymore, and the boys saved me a place in the stands, believe me, I'll be fine.

—I leave you guys, I will return to the room with the others, to relax —Brooklyn said goodbye.

* * *

They didn't really go to the stands , they wanted to leave the stadium, Brooklyn was not so dumb to realize that, but in the end it was not his

bussiness and he didn't see that they were planning something bad,

—I can walk alone ...—Kane patted Goki twice on the back to let him walk alone..

—We promised to hide them Kane —Salima scolded him.

—well, you didn't try against Daichi —Kane smiled at her with irony.

—but not like you!, a little more and you already know what would have happened —Salima was a little angry.

—so you just wanted me to let Brooklyn play with me like if I was a little kid? —Kane got a little aggressive.

—come on guys it's not time to fight, we have to move quickly—Jim calmed them down.

—sorry Salima... —Kane hugged her.

—no is fine, what matters is that you're fine Kane ...—Salima rubbed his back.

—children, could you tell me what are you trying to hide?, —Pasha appeared next to Tala, they had heard everything.

* * *

—Pasha and Tala? —Salima and the others were surprised —what are you doing here ?.

—nothing interesting, just curiosity ...—Tala spoke.

—curiosity killed the cat —whispered Kane sulkily.

—too bad because I only see 4 kittens in front of me ...—Tala whispered so coldly that Goki and Jim trembled.

—don't worry, if I really wanted you would be in bags inside a trunk of a car, kilometers from here —Pasha took off his military cap, so are you still

doing experiments for Dr. Zagart ..? —Pasha smiled to see that she stole the calm of the four.

—NEVER!—Kane shouted —and how the hell do you know that? —Kane gritted his teeth.

—I know it's complicated but it's not what you think —Salima rubbed her chest and adjusted her hair —that time we just were victims of our ego and search of power, we didn't see what

was the really purpose of those experiments ..

—I believe you —said Pasha, turning to leave with Tala.

—You don't need a detector to see that they're telling the truth —Tala whispered, and Pasha put her cap back on —you just wanted to delay them.

* * *

Even confused by what had happened, they didn't waste time and kept walking towards the door of the trace exits, when another surprise was waiting, the bladebrakers were outside waiting for them.

—you promised me to meet later... —Tyson was in front of them.

—Tyson ...—Kane rubbed his hair with both hands ..—What are you doing here ..

—Where are you going dude ?, the tournament is not over yet, also Tyson told me that you expected to meet us in the night —said Max.

—What you didn't dare to tell me yesterday ... was about this right ?, Salima? —Ray saw Salima with his arms crossed.

—yes Ray..I really wanted to... —said Salima depressed but before continuing Kane spoke.

—not Salima!, we are not obligated to tell you about our lives!—Kane kept going through Tyson, Max and Ray.

—if those matters include cyber beasts, we care!—Kai stopped him by taking his shirt from behind.

—you know ...—Kane whispered.

—Kai is so hot when he's angry ...—Suki whispered.

—was not so obvious ?, do you think I am stupid?, the same moves of Tyson and Ray, and those sudden power surges, capable of rivaling with Brooklyn— Kai was angry.

—we just want to help —said Hilary worried —both looked very tired after their battles, I fear for your health guys.

* * *

Kane forced Kai's hand away to keep walking, Kai grabbed him by the collar of his shirt to throw him to the ground with a look of anger. Goki and Jim were going to

help Kane, but Max stood in front of them, his gaze was peaceful despite what was happening, the two understood that maybe it was something that should happen.

—Kai relax! —Max stood between them.

—You're crazy!—Kane yelled angrily.

—You are the fucking damn crazy! —Kai replied furiously —I don't know how you did it but who the hell knows how many went crazy trying to control and use that power.

—You don't know that! —Jim shouted.

—in fact he is saying the truth, my mom investigated more about that insane scientist and found evidence of children who went crazy for life and the mysterious disappearance

of 4 of the participants of his tests till this day.

—We didn't know that ...—Salima felt a chill run through her entire body.

—if that happened ...—Tyson sighed—is the past—Tyson spoke approaching Kane, he also looked at Salima, Jim and Goki —I don't know how but I know you wouldn't do it for bad intentions.

—Tyson is right, trust us, we just want to help —said Ray— those things can devour your minds and who knows if they also can take control of your body .

—We are friends, friends help each other —Hilary smiled.

* * *

Tyson is a very kind fool, if Kai is not going to break your face, I am going to do it!,Ozuma appeared kicking the exit doors with his companions.

—we followed you too, don't try to run away like cowards —said Joseph.

—and we also know about the cyber beasts that you were trying to hide—Mariam looked upset.

—our people live to protect the sacred beasts! —Ozuma shouted —those things are imitations!, you are going to give me the blades to destroy them.

—Ozuma! —Tyson never thought he would go to such extremes.

—fuck you!—answered Goki angrily.

—yes, strength is not the only solution —added Max.

Dunga pounced on Salima taking advantage that she was the closest, Salima tried to run but Dunga managed to take her left hand.

—jeje give me your blade beauty —Dunga was going to check her pockets. Goki and Jim were going to help but Ray got ahead of them by moving faster and squeezed Dunga's forearm with

so much force that he released Salima.

—don't mess with me Ray, or I'm going to knock you out! —Dunga threatened him ready for the fight.

—I won't let you touch her again, trust me I don't want to hurt you —Ray's cold gaze pushed Dunga back but he was still enraged.

—no one is going to touch Kai without first passing over me! —Suki appeared from a bush.

—SUKI! —shouted the bladebrakers.

* * *

I followed you, Suki looked at Max, Hilary and Ray, I knew you weren't going to the bathroom, and neither was about planning a threesome, cause you would have asked me, but you can't, you respect

my Kai, and in case you wanted a threesome, of course the answer is not, you are handsome but I love Kai!—Suki looked at Kai and winked her right eye, he just looked away embarrassed.

—a threesome ?, seriously Suki ...—whispered Hilary.

—your imagination is so big Suki.., without limits but thanks for the compliment—whispered Ray.

—I already knew that Kai was a psychopath but, have a girlfriend like SHE!...—Mariam scoffed—a fucking threesome?, REALLY?— Mariam was laughing.

—crazy? —Suki gritted her teeth as a vein appeared in her neck —I have a bet and that's why I don't paint the floor with your blood bitch.

—BITCH!? —Mariam felt her blood boil and started walking furiously towards Suki

—believe me you don't want to do that .. —whispered Max as he stood in front of her and with a huge smile.

—Max..—Mariam not knowing why,just crossed her arms and looked at the ground.

WHAT'S HAPPENING!, Daichi opened the doors screaming.

—Daichi?, What are you doing here? —Tyson asked him.

—not!, what are you doing here! , it's been 5 minutes since you should have gone to the stage and you're here! —Daichi calmed down when he saw the others too —what happens here? —he was thoughtful.

—WHAT! —Tyson scared to be disqualified ran and took Mariam by the hand to take her with him, Daichi ran after them.

* * *

That's right BITCH!, just fucking run, next time you will not be so lucky, Suki yelled, Mariam tried to stop but Tyson's fear of being disqualified was stronger.

—let's stop this before it got worse —Max suggested everyone— let's go back and when the tournament end , we'll meet calmly to discuss this.

—We owe that meet...—Kane replied resignedly.

—let's stop for now, but this will end with you giving me your blades in a good or bad way —Ozuma said furiously and Joseph and Dunga returned to the stadium.

—yeah .. whatever you say little hobbit.. —Suki whispered.

—hahaha you are so funny Suki—Max tried to change the environment— come Kane, you need to eat and there is a lot of food in our VIP room-Max pushed him to take him away.

Kai crossed his arms and walked too, Suki stood next to him.

—come on Salima —said Goki and Jim.

—I will go later guys —the redhead told them— I just need some fresh air.

Salima didn't know why she felt this bad, she started to sob and just dropped to her knees on the floor, she began to cry inconsolably.


	25. Chapter 25

**Beyblade Let It Rip Agian**

**Chapter # 25**

* * *

Suki had followed Kai for a walk next to him, wasn't going to bother him until she saw a small white paper sticking out of his pocket, Suki remembered that she saw the redhead introduce it there,

Suki forgot to confront Salima when the discussion of the three teams stopped her, saw that her Kai was in danger saved Salima.

—what is this piece of paper here ...—she took it out so fast that surprised Kai himself —a cell phone number?—reading it, the veins in her hands were inflated.

—what's up ...—Kai smiled a little to see that maybe she was about to lose her temper and also the bet— all right ?.

—everything is fine!—Suki remembered the bet and showed a mega forced smile that looked more like a crazy woman— I already learned it, then I'll find out who it is—she smiled.

—jummm...—now Kai frowned, remembering that Max said he would take everyone to the VIP box, he knew Suki was watching them in the tunnels and was sure she will question Salima till dead.

—well I'll leave you, good luck!—Suki was about to run when Kai took her from her scarf.

—is Salima' s phone number, she asked to give it to Ray but it is no longer necessary—Kai continued his way.

* * *

It's all over, you don't have to cry Salima, Ray sat next to her and she laid her body on his.

—forgive me Ray, I wanted to tell you, believe me— Salima said as she covered her face.

—calm down— Ray put his hand on her head— Kane is right too, it is true that are yours affairs, not ours, I imagine how difficult is to carry that secret but We are also friends, trust us.

—why you are so good Ray ...—Salima stopped covering her face but was still crying—she put one of her hands on Ray's chest —you have a big heart.

—if you're worried about Ozuma you shouldn't be, he also has good intentions but he's another Kai, Tyson is gonna convince him.

—I'm never going to get tired of thanking you...— Salima wiped away her tears and smiled.

* * *

She had her hand on Ray's chest so she could feel his heart beat faster as they looked at each other. AWWWWWWWW !, words escaped from another

redhead girl who was watching them closely.

—I'm sorry —she knelt regretfully —I interrupted when the kiss will happen ...—she finished her sentence in an overactive way.

The two of them stopped immediately —We weren't, I was about to go see the Tyson —Ray sneeze encounter.

—yes!, hahaha as he says —Salima rubbed her cheeks —and who are you?

—My name is Sakura, I'm glad to meet you finally! —the girl had a huge smile.

—finally? —Salima raised her eyebrows.

—I feel like you're in some way similar with someone that I know —Ray was watching her carefully.

—HAHAHHAA you're crazy! —the girl passed by both —It was a pleasure! —she opened the doors to enter.

—what a cute girl..—said Salima.

* * *

Tala checked his cell phone, put it away, and headed for the door.

—Where are you going Tala? —asked Aki.

—and what do you care? , is not your bussiness faulty copy of Kai —Tala replied immediately.

—come on you don't have to be so rude always.. —Aki crossed his arms.

—maybe he is going to meet some girl for a secret adventure—said Ian —Brian and Spencer laughed loudly.

—HAHAHAHAHAH TALA? —Spencer almost drowned.

—Tala would never do those kinds of things! —Brian was spinning on the floor.

—what's going on, why the fool doesn't show up on stage? —Pasha wondered —maybe I should have stayed to watch what they discussed.

—not just him, also that sexy Mariam, Suki will have kidnapped them so they don't show up? —Aki came up and each time the idea seemed more real.

—she is able to cut them into pieces and give them to her pet to dispel the evidence —said Spencer.

—if you can call pet a huge crocodile —added Brian.

—I should investigate ...—Pasha wondered.

* * *

Kane, Goki and Jim arrived with Max at the VIP rooms but before entering, they met Tala who had just left the other room.

—Tala! —Max greeted him with the happiness that always radiates and extended his hand.

—Max ..—Tala after thinking about it for a few seconds shook his hand, did not flinch at looking at the others.

—Why did you ask another room? —asked Hilary.

—smile for no reason and talk hours is not our socializing style, see you —Tala kept walking.

—how sharp —said Goki.

—well, it's the first time we've talked so much haha —said Max.

—that's what you call talking ...—whispered Kane.

—guys they are Kane, Jim and Goki, some old friends, please treat them well —Max said as he entered with Hilary.

—Why did they leave so suddenly? —asked Emily.

—and Ray, why didn't he come back? —asked Lee.

—Salima is not with you, she is your partner either, that means that...—Julia began to think and think until her face turned red —ohh holy cr!.

—stop thinking those things! —Raul tugged Julia at her cheeks.

—come on Kane you need to eat everything you can —Max pulled him from his shirt to the buffet tables.

—eeeeee ... ISSSSSS ISSSSSSS JJULIA! —Goki and Jim shouted excitedly.

* * *

Oh hahahahah but what a surprise, you are also my fans? Asked Julia as she moved her hair from one side to the other.

—YESS! —both shouted without hesitation.

—well, how lucky you are!, want an autograph and a photo? —Julia took a mini pen out of her pocket.

—I want a picture too! —Michael yelled now.

—You don't want a picture of me? —Suki kicked the door.

—I don't want a picture of a madwoman —Goki whispered, and immediately Hilary put her hands over her head.

—hahahaha that was a good joke friend —Jim clapped him on the back, I can't believe she's Kai's girlfriend.

—let's leave the photo for another time...—Julia ran to hide behind Raul.

* * *

Ray and Salima entered the room and the first thing they saw was Goki and Jim with their backs to the floor while they had Suki sitting on them while pulling their arms.

—they already get along very well —Ray said.

—that is not getting along, it is mistreatment —Salima did not know whether to intervene or just save herself

—and what are you bringing? —Mariah stopped in front of Ray —you leave without saying anything and come back as if nothing?

—ah hehehe what are you saiying, I just had to go to the bathroom —Ray replied nervously.

—to the bathroom Ray? —Julia stood next to Mariah —did you arrive with Salima so you went to the bathroom together? —Julia blushed again and Raul lifted her from the waist to take her away.

—WHAT! —we were together but not in the bathroom —Salima was sweating, Ray gave me some advice.

—in the bathroom?, what kind of advice are given there? —Raul covered Julia's mouth.

—IT'S TRUE RAY! —Mariah covered her face, you're sick —she whispered.

—DON'T BELIEVE JULIA —Ray yelled embarrassed.

* * *

Suki, seeing that Salima had already arrived, added that she was about to break the boys' arms, got up, ran to take Salima by the hand and lead her to a corner of the room.

—sorry darling, I thought you were trying to seduce Kai to steal him from me but you're really in love with the cat's eyes ..—Suki whispered.

—EEEEEEE!—Salima shouted embarrassed and covered her mouth when she saw that everyone looked.

—you know that a few minutes ago I was thinking about knocking all your teeth hahaha —Suki hugged her before the astonished faces of the other girls.

—really?.. you just scared me a little hehe —Salima said somewhat nervously.

—only the brave dare to tell me that, I like you, you want me to help you with Ray?

—do not worry, I appreciate that you are so kind but that is something I must do for myself, and I must find out if Ray feels the same —Salima smiled.

—I like girls like you, strong, decisive!, of course he feels it, he's like my Kai, something lonely and that pink-haired hobbit is just his childhood friend, GOOD LUCK!.

—Did I hear pink-haired hobbit? —Mariah wondered somewhat dubiously.

—maybe she's telling Salima what she will do to you tonight —Lee laughed when Mariah start hitting him on the shoulder.

* * *

Suki had the intention of giving a friendly slap on the back, but she did not measure her strength and Salima almost fell headlong, the redhead smiled despite

of feeling that maybe her spine had been cut in half.


	26. Chapter 26

**Beyblade Let It Rip Again**

**Chapter# 26**

**Mariam vs Tyson**

* * *

Tyson and Mariam came running to the stage, the audience had worried, 7 minutes calling them and they did not appear, Jazzman finally sighed in relief as well as

Topper and Brad, the fans were already starting to get bored of their inprovisional jokes.

—I can't understand what was Tyson doing, he doesn't wanna win?, he is just an idiot... —Daichi entered the dressing room and only found Brooklyn sitting.

—and that face? —asked Brooklyn —it seems as if you are trying to understand an inexplicable event.

—it's nothing, just that everyone was outside the stadium arguing but I don't know why an athe reason —Daichi served himself food.

—everyone?

—Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max, the Saint Shields, Kane and his friends .. —Daichi frowned— but what does that matter, I must focus on beating Kai.

—the arguing could be related with what I told him... —wondered Brooklyn.

* * *

Once Suki for strange reasons left the room again without hesitation, all the girls lowered themselves to Salima like a pack of ferocious wolves.

—Salima, are you okay? —Hilary checked her forehead and head — surely you haven't had a bad blow or a chip implanted without you noticing.

—of course not —Salima smiled as she let Hilary touching her —why do you think something is wrong with me?

—Suki? —said Julia — don't get carried away by her beauty and super sexy body similar to mine, she hides a dark being and maybe something darker! —the spanish woman overtook.

—well, she seemed to be a cute person —Salima laughed as she felt how Mariah was going through her pockets and coat — what do you think you will find, a microphone?

—YES! — Emily and Mariah said at the same time.

—She only thinks about shopping and Kai, did she discover that you had a past love affair with Kai? —Julia smiled —it's the only thing I can think of, even though I thought you and Kane are ..

—no, we are just very good friends since long time ago — Salima smiled when she saw Kane touching the backs of Goki and Gin who were crying from shock even on the ground.

—well, he seems like a good guy —Julia looked at him for a few moments.

* * *

Do you want his number?, Salima took out her cell phone and Julia blushed and invented that Raul called her when he was one of the calmest in the room talking with Lee and Jhony.

—but look, a few moments ago you were teasing Salima with Ray and now you went to seek refuge where your brother —Hilary could not bear to laugh.

—it is not true !, Raul called me, right little brother? —Julia nudged him on the back so that he would not hesitate to say yes.

I see, maybe it is a delicate situation but at the moment everything seems to be perfectly normal, as Tyson said we should all sit down and talk about it when it was all over, Ray and Max told Kenny what happened.

—I would say it could get worse, Salima only used a little part of the power of her cyberbeast against Daichi and lost control —Max said.

—We ought to thank Brooklyn —Ray said.

—why Brooklyn...—Kenny and Max didn't understand

—Kane is like Tyson, I'm sure he would not have minded using all the power of his cyberbeast to face Brooklyn, the proof was his sudden tiredness and there was a moment when I thought he was going to lost control,

Brooklyn quickly noticed and that's why he decided to finish everything in one move.

—now that you say it makes sense —Max smiled, in spite of the past, I knew Brooklyn has a good heart.

—maybe he didn't just save the tournament, maybe Kane's life too —Kenny added thoughtfully.

* * *

Kaiii !, Suki had gone looking for him after almost breaking Goki and Jim's arms and making a new friend, she knew she would find him in the last two rows

of the stands where it would go unnoticed. Kai was leaning on the railing waiting for Tyson's duel to begin.

—surprised that I found you —the girl took him by the arm.

—We didn't have a bet ? —Kai whispered.

—I'm just next to you, or is it that it makes you nervous to have me so close ...—Suki rubbed her head with her shoulder.

—jummmmm —Kai just frowned.

—but just look at who I fucking met ...—Pasha appeared— you show yourself as a tuff guy but secretly you eat her with kisses .. —Pasha said irony to Kai.

—shut up and get lost —Kai whispered.

—What are you doing here? —asked Suki with an unfriendly face.

—please die—Pasha told her before going to the stairs, she was looking for Tala.

—damn bitch...—Suki whispered, trying to avoid to make her pay for the mark on her forehead.

* * *

Some still wondered why the great delay, others did not care, and both were on stage waiting for the presentation and orders from DJ Jazzman, once Let It Rip was yelled, both threw their blades at the plate.

Dragoon and Sharcraft began the last match of the second round, both of them moving fast through the plate, they seemed to have the same speed.

—Dragoon attacks! —Tyson ordered. His blade tried to hit the dark blue but he dodged the attack and knocked it back.

—Sharcraft seems to be a bit faster than Dragoon —Max said.

—come on champion you need to do more —Mariam said defiantly as she blew her nails in mockery.

—I love that girl's attitude —Topper commented.

—She doesn't feel intimidated at all by the three time world champion! —Brad added.

—You don't have to ask me —Tyson smiled. Dragoon again tried to land a blow but Sharcraft jumped on him and struck him from behind.

—what a great move by Mariam! —Jazzman commented.

—you thought it would be easy for you —Mariam smiled —she had gained more confidence.

—after seeing Ozuma against Kai, I knew you were going to give me problems —Tyson adjusted his cap.

—I don't see it and I don't believe it what seemed like an easy battle for Tyson, Brad is getting complicated.

—that's right Topper, Mariam is showing that she's not just a pretty face.

* * *

Dragoon and Sharcraft drew on the same thing, one attacked and the other dodged and waited to respond. It seemed simple what Mariam did but the truth was not,

to move his blade in zic zac, back and forth while slightly surpassing the speed of none other than Dragoon, was to focus as hard as possible and spend a lot of her forces.

—Mariam is doing a perfect battle —Julia said.

—but she also has to figure out how to attack Dragoon —Robert added.

Mariam was getting carried away little by little, she saw the unthinkable victory close by, Sharcraft managed to give Dragoon 3 blows below the ring that left him reeling.

her eyes lit up when she saw the opportunity to give the great surprise of the afternoon, Mariam ordered her blade to finish with Dragoon using all her strength, adrenaline

didn't make her realize that she was falling into the same game.

—NOW! —Tyson yelled and Dragoon surprised herself by recovering and brutally hitting Sharcraft, who bounced violently off the plate.

—Where did I get that devastating blow from? —Max wondered.

—Tyson had all planned —Ray thought with a smile.

— is time to end this Dragoon —Tyson clenched his fists.

* * *

Dragoon lunged without giving his rival a chance to recover, each blow was so devastating that Sharcraft was slowly weakening.

—Sharcrfat get out of there! —even if Mariam ordered it there was nothing he could do against the power of Dragoon.

—well, Draggon is stronger now —Oliver watched him in amazement.

—that's because Tyson spent these years improving the power of his blows, he thought that 4 accurate blows are better than 10 normal blows —Kenny replied proudly of his friend.

—jeje he has matured .. —Max was happy for him.

—it was a great plan, Mariam —Tyson told her —maybe you would have beaten me 2 years ago but I have trained a lot. Tyson smiled proudly at the fruits of his effort.

* * *

Dragoon created a massive tornado that lifted Sharcraft to the top, higher than the last row pulling him off the plate, before Mariam tried to catch him Tyson was out of his way.

he came forward and caught Sharcraft with his cap like a pro MLB player.

—Tyson is the winner and he's still defending his title! —Jazzman yelled, unleashing applause from the audience.

—it was difficult at first but Tyson knew how to overcome it and prevail —Topper said.

—it's what a champions do! —Brad added.

—good fight —Tyson handed Sharcrfat to the girl who was lamenting for having trusted more.

—yes .. it was a good fight —Mariam smiled and shook hands with him —sorry for Ozuma's attitude .. but you're still a fool.

—I understand that Ozuma's intentions are good, but there are other ways to avoid violence.

—You must also understand that those things represent a great threat, do not get carried away just cause they are your friends —Mariam left.

—believe me I know ...—Tyson whispered in his mind, extremely worried, he knew that Ozuma was more right than him.

* * *

Kai with Suki glued to him began to go down the stairs to dispute the semifinal against Daichi, on the other hand, the not so small was walking through the tunnel with a

huge smile and confident in being able to go to the final.


	27. Chapter 27

**Beyblade Let It Rip Agian**

**Chapter # 27**

**Kai vs Daichi**

* * *

The fans could not be more excited, the semifinals were finally about to begin, both with high intensity, the first game to be played was between one

of the current world champions, Daichi and the always favorite to be in all the finals, Kai.

—Daichi is the current champion with Tyson, also like him, Daichi was champion in his debut —Brad said.

—and he did it nothing more and less against Kai and Tala, this will be a kind of revenge for Kai —added Tooper.

—I can't wait to see this battle ...—Ray rubbed his hands —it will certainly be exciting.

—don't say it, Daichi has been looking forward to this moment very much —said Kenny.

—like Kai, only we know that he is not one of those who shows his enthusiasm —Max looked with his arms crossed.

—I'm the only one who is saddened that both have to fight and only one will advance to the final —Hilary said.

—well dear Hils —Julia hugged her from behind —this is the beauty of this sport in part, the great rivalries !.

—but they only stay in the stadium —Raul added.

* * *

Kai and Daichi appeared heading to the stage, some were surprised that Daichi was not giving his characteristic jumps, he walked calmed but without erasing

the huge smile that he always carries, greeted everyone, Kai just walked to the plate with his eyes closed.

—how does he not trip and fall! —Topper asked.

—eassy Topper! —it's KAI !.

—look at the little concentrated kid hehe —finally Rick spoke.

—You don't know how long I've waited for this moment Kai, I'm going to show you that I can beat you —Daichi stretched out his hands.

—don't regret it later —Kai wielded his launcher.

—the first semifinal match between Kai and Daichi is going to begin, who will go to the grand final? We are seconds away from knowing, we are going 3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP! -Jazzman yelled.

* * *

Dranzer and Stratadragoon were thrown at the plate, Statadragoon started attacking Dranzer directly, it was a personal duel to show who had more power, by

beginning moving in zic zacs the purple blade tried to confuse and hit the blue but it was in vain, Dranzer anticipated them or just hit him head on

to take him back, only the beginning and a difference in power and hierarchy was already beginning to appear.

Daichi ordered Stratadragoon to use the same movement that he used against Salima, turn fast and attack but Dranzer anticipated his every move.

—that movement give me a bad time —Salima said —but it's nothing to Kai.

—keep atacking friend-Daichi frowned, no matter how he attacked Dranzer anticipated and was beginning to corner him.

—What will you do, Daichi? —Tyson stared without blinking.

—come on Daichi don't give up —Hilary said.

* * *

Daichí increased the power and now he managed to hit hgis rival but it was nothing compared to Dranzer who with a blow put him in trouble.

—GREAT BLADE! —Daichi surprised everyone and his blade managed to push Dranzer back.

—Again! —Daichi yelled and Stratadragoon rose to try to crush his rival but Dranzer was very fast.

—You can't catch him —Max said.

—Again friend! —Daichi ordered again.

—You won't do it that way, what that hell kid —Rick thought.

* * *

Stratadragoon drought jumping to fall on his rival but Dranzer dodged all the attacks, Daichi seemed not to care about that and drought trying, the only thing

what he did was weaken and fill the plate with cracks, a certain group of people began to laugh at what he was doing, others came to believe that he was simply

lost his mind finally.

—Daichi lost his mind? —Tyson didn't understand.

—that little boy is crazy but he's up to something —Tala thought.

—What are you doing Daichi?

—no idea Topper, maybe he finally lost a screw from jumping always —added AJ.

* * *

Stratadragoon hit the plate so hard that it was embedded without being able to get out.

—oh no, that's too bad ...—Max put his hands in his head.

—I've had enough of those jumps, I'm going to end this now, DRANZER !.

—It seems like it's over for Daichi —Jazzman commented.

—perfect —thought Daichi and before Dranzer hit him Stratadragoon took off.

Dranzer was embedded in the crack, Kai reacted with such surprise that even Suki felt her heart leap.

—Did I fall for such a stupid trick? —Kai felt humiliated.

—Daichi caught it! —Max stood up.

—who would say that the little one thought too —Tala admitted that he had become lucid.

—Did you think you were going to win again and leave with that celebrity attitude? —Daichi frowned, I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU KAI !.

* * *

The purple blade rose as high as it could and began to glow and Stratadragoon came roaring out of it.

—GREAT BLADE! —Daichi yelled so loudly that the drool came out.

—He has it! —Ray was killed by the suspense.

—Is Daichi going to win? —Tyson began to imagine the least expected.

—Daichi had it all planned! —said Topper.

—I owe him an apology, he's AMAZINGG! —AJ shouted.

* * *

As Stratadraggon lightning struck Dranzer, it kicked up a huge cloud of dust and a bit of debris that covered the plate, Kai and Daichi.

—Had Daichi won? —Jazzman wondered as he waited for the dust to clear.

—why! why! FUCKING WHY! —someone was heard screaming.

—It's Daichi's voice —Tyson had approached to the front row.

—WHY YOU DON'T LOSE —Daichi yelled, hitting the ground with his launcher.

—I admit it —Kai dusted himself off —the only persons that have made me feel afraid of losing have been, Brooklyn, Max, Ray and Tyson and now you.

* * *

When dust disappeared there was Dranzer still spinning despite the pressure exerted by Daichi's blade and plate.

—Incredible only Kai can do this! —Jazzman commented.

—You are good but I am better —DRANZER !, the blue blade began to hit Stratadragoon from all sides with force, purple pieces were detached.

He landed 30 blows-BLASIN GIGS!. was engulfed in flames, the fire took the form of a phoenix bird that fell on Daichi filling the plate with huge flames

blue at times, as Dranzer drought disappears turning and his rival does not.

—Kai advances to the final! —Jazzman announced.

—Kai proves again why he is Kai —Topper said.

—pure strength! —AJ added.

—You gave the best friend —Daichi picked up his blade somewhat calzinado.

* * *

Don't worry, Kai spoke to Daichi, you must be happy and gladded of lost against the winner of this tournament, he left.

—hehehe I'm going to destroy you the next Kai —Daichi yelled happily again.

—God-Suki breathed relieved —I really thought my Kai would lose.

—Kai is just amazing, I must see him in the final —Tyson clenched his fists in excitement.

—Daichi has overcome but to his bad luck it was Kai who he was facing —said Ray.

—It's normal, it's still new and has a long way to go —Kenny added.

* * *

This battle was epic but the next one also could be epic or better , we are having again the final of Justice Fve tournament, this time im

semifinals, the unique and marvelous three time world champion Tyson vs the powerfull Brooklyn!.

—Daichi was amazing, he must be proud of himself —said Ray with a big smile —now I am waiting for Tyson to join Kai at final.

—I have no doubts that it will be a battle out of this world, but you don't remember what happened to the city that time —Julia spoke.

—that would make it more interesting —Rick said confidently —blow up the fucking stadium if you want, I am not moving me from here.

—You can tell me scared girl, but... at least, I stayed with the boys when all that Apocalypse happened —Hilary whispered proud of herself.

—Hilary is right —now Ray spoke —I don't remember seeing them here crushing Tyson, Julia, Mariah, Rick.

* * *

Suki had returned with Pasha to the Russians' room, when she left Kai she could see Pasha hanging around the stands of the stadium.

—but look what a surprise —whispered Brian —the millionaire Suki in front of us.

—save yourself the hypocritical praises —Suki frowned at him.

—why you are here, the reason could be that perhaps you will admit that you miss us...—asked Aki over acting.

—not at all! —Suki took a bottle of water —you are boring but less boring than the others.

—Suki —Spencer swallowed —if you're going to fight with Pasha just tell me, I want to have enough time to run away.

—I think the same !— Aki and Brian raised their hands.

—What fools— Ian spoke —a video of these two fighting must be worth a fortune on the black market, he took out a small camera.

—Keep that camera or I'm going to throw you on the stage little piece of garbage —Pasha threatened him.

—don't do it —Suki said —how will my Kai win the tournament if this little boy's nose covers the whole plate.

They all exploded with laughter, even Pasha thing that made the little boy pull his finger out to everyone while cursing them.


	28. Chapter 28

**Beyblade Let It Rip Again**

**Chapter # 28**

**Brooklyn vs Tyson**

* * *

If you just tuned in, you couldn't have done it at a better time, thanks to the damage caused by Daichi's mighty Stratadragoon we are

changing the plate, the next semifinal is the INCREDIBLE BATTLE between Tyson and Brooklyn, BUT that is not all beyblade fans and friends,

who win this semifinal is going to face the MIGHTY KAI !, you must be thinking that this is a dream come true.

—that's right Brad —but let's not forget to thank the millionaire and somewhat malevolent Mr. Voltaire Hiwatari, who built this amazing stadium —AJ added.

—I see everyone very excited but the truth is I'm falling asleep —said Aki while reading a magazine.

—this new dynamic makes it more entertaining, although it hurts not to participate in Japan —Ray said.

—I know what are you feeling Ray —Max sighed —I never thought to see all our friends gathered in such an epic tournament.

—You are absolutely right Aki —Suki had in her hands the camera that she had taken from Ian.

—if they destroy the stadium, I want to see how Kai's grandfather sends to kill that pair of fools —whispered Pasha excited with the possible scenario.

—I just hope to no see one or two storms and buildings flying —Hilary said.

—if it makes you feel better, I promise that I will stay with you if that makes you feel calm —talked the captain of the Majestics.

—We too —Jhonny hit his chest also she saw the smiles of Oliver and Enrique.

—thank you guys —Hilary winked —but what about you girls —Hilary looked at her friends who were hiding their heads.

—I will stay —Salima smiled like Kane.

—I know you're very scared but nothing is going to happen to you Mariah, Lee and me will to take care of you —Ray rubbed her head while the girl just pouted.

—come on Emily, don't tell me you're going to hide, that would damage your image as a tennis player and they won't invite you to the European tour —Max whispered.

—shut your mouth —Emily frowned.

* * *

Tyson and Brooklyn waited for the plate to be changed again to begin.

—this time there will be a winner and I have the feeling that it won't end well for you, Brooklyn —Tyson said smiling.

—and that will be me, maybe you can't anticipate all the events always —Brooklyn put Zeus in his launcher.

—Who will go to the final ?, Brooklyn or Tyson ?, this will be epic and by epic I hope the stadium does not fly to the skies into a black vortex.

—the emotion kills me —Max said —he wanted to bite his nails but the look of the girls made him change his mind

—beat him Tyson! —Daichi was already with the others, the first thing he did was help himself to more food.

—How can you eat so much, how many times have you eaten today? —asked Kenny.

—as many times as necessary, maybe I couldn't beat Kai because I didn't eat enough —Daichi smiled.

—make your bets friends, will Tyson or Brooklyn win? —Brad asked.

—or better, bet if this time the stadium will going away! —added AJ.

—It is true that I only think about crushing Tyson and Kai .. but I admit that I would like to destroy Brooklyn in a battle —Tala spoke.

—what will you do Tyson ..—Kai thought with his arms crossed, somewhat furious at having allowed himself such a fright from Daichi that was so close to beating him.

—come on !, 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIPP ! —Jazzman yelled.

* * *

Dragoon and Zeus collided with such force causing the protective barriers to wobble like playing cards.

—not again ...—Max whispered.

—heavens!, I'm excited about this battle but not these waves of power that give you a headache —said Ray.

—please.., they can't contain themselves ...—Julia whispered as she rubbed her head.

—maybe I shouldn't have eaten that much —Daichi began to rub his stomach —four more shocks and I'll throw up everything.

Both were colliding all over the plate, Zeus dodged an attack from Dragoon and hit him twice but immediately Dragoon responded by dragging him to the

edge of the plate but Zeus brought it back to the center.

—I won't get off the plate so easy, Tyson, you have to do much more than that to beat me —Brooklyn said laughing.

—I knew it wouldn't be from the beginning —the blue-haired replied —I just hope the part about flying through the sky is not repeated.

—what a great fight awaits us Aj! —Topper said.

* * *

Dragoon attacked Zeus again but he disappeared as happened with Kane, he reappeared hitting Dragoon.

—again that move —said Ray —this time it was more difficult for me to keep up with him.

— Zeus moves so fast ...—Max said. Brooklyn drought with the same until it was Dragoon who disappeared before Zeus touched him reversing the roles.

—Yes!, is so soo soo fast!—Hilary said.

—Do you really see the black blade's movements, Hilary? —Daichi asked him.

—just fucking keep eating —Hilary killed him with only one look.

—Tyson learned his trick just by watching it —Kenny was amazed. Blades were drying up, colliding and disappearing.

—NOW —Tyson yelled and Dragoon created a galactic storm in seconds trying to take Zeus by surprise, but he remained firmly on the plate.

—It almost surprises him ...—said Pasha.

—I must admit —Tala spoke somewhere in the stadium —Tyson is now more analytical and tactical.

—It's a battle of you to you! —AJ commented.

—as expected friends —said Jazzman —it is an elite battle and very close.

—now it's my turn to teach you what I've learned —Brooklyn clenched her fists.

* * *

Black mist began to come out of Zeus until it covered the entire plate in a dark sphere.

—What is that? —Tyson swallowed dry —the plate was wrapped to such an extent that he could not see what was happening.

—I call it dark dome —Brooklyn was confident.

—You can't see anything —Jhony wanted to know what was going on inside.

—Tyson ...—Ray only heard blows and blows.

Loud blows were heard, from time to time Dragoon would shoot into the air but return to the plate, it seemed that Brooklyn could know where he was

Dragoon and ordered Zeus to follow up with the attacks.

—I hate to say it but, at this rate Tyson is going to lose —said Oliver.

—and there's nothing he can do while he can't see —Rick added.

—don't worry, he'll think, after all it's Tyson —Hilary said trusting him.

—It doesn't matter if I don't see —Tyson closed his eyes —Dragon and I are one and if I concentrate ..—He remained cereno.

—shit ...—Brooklyn frowned —the audience didn't know why until Zeus came out spinning several times at times.

—Yes! —Max and Daichi yelled as they clashed fists.

—I don't believe it !—said Julia, laughing —without seeing and is capable of doing those things.

—You're not the only one with new techniques —Tyson opened his eyes-DRAGOOON !.

* * *

Dragoon created another powerful galactic storm that dispelled the fog, now if he lifted Zeus by spinning him violently as he climbed, it seemed that

He would shoot out into the stands but he managed to stay inside until it was over.

—He resisted it! —Max was pulling his hair.

—Zeus king of darkness! —Brooklyn ordered, taking advantage of the height to boost the attack.

—oh no!, now Tyson is defenseless! —Ray was on the edge of his seat.

—Brooklyn just turned what seemed like his defeat into his best chance! —Topper said.

—that's called intelligence! —Aj added.

* * *

What looked like the final attack on Brooklyn took a drastic turn when Dragoon re-created another much larger galactic storm, one that covered the

plate completely.

—that's Tyson! —Kenny and Daichi said.

—cross through Zeus! —Brooklyn ordered but he couldn't get down towards Dragoon because of the strong wind.

—now attack! —Tyson raised his right hand and Dragoon jumped straight at Zeus wrapped in a white light.

—Tyson is using two attacks at the same time! —Robert could not believe that he managed to keep the tornado and attack.

—It would be better for everyone to cover up! —said Topper.

* * *

Both blades collided, mixing Dragoon's white light with Zeus's black, causing the tornado to turn both colors dried from a strong explosion.

That made the protection barriers break. When the glow disappeared most of the plate was destroyed and Dragoon and Zeus turned slowly, Tyson and

Brooklyn were on their knees panting.

—incredible... —Tala said —but they are seconds away from turning.

—TYSON FINISHED HIM! —Kenny and Hilary yelled.

—I know but .. I'm dead hehe —Tyson could barely get up.

—I can't get up —Brooklyn told him.

—DRAGOON!—Tyson ordered a last attack with what was left of his strength and Dragoon beat Zeus about 3 times until he finally stopped.

—Tyson wins and is in the final! —Jazzman announced.

—Tyson did it again!, HE IS STILL THE CHAMPION! —Topper said.

—and this time the stadium is safe —AJ added.

—well ...—Kai showed a slight smile that disappeared when he pulled Dranzer out and saw him.


	29. Chapter 29

**Beyblade Let It Rip Again**

**Chapter # 29**

* * *

This is bad !, bad !, Tyson had called Mr. Dickenson, he was next to Kenny and Hilary waiting for him inside the tunnels, Tyson did not stop biting his nails.

—What happened Tyson! —the old man came running.

—look ...—whispered Kenny- he showed Dragoon.

—Holy God —Mr. Dickenson put his hands in his head —this is a big problem, there is nothing you can do Kenny?

—no .. —the little boy lowered his head.

—NOOO I'M GOING TO LOSE !—Tyson yelled on the verge of crying.

—in fact there is something I must also say —Kai appeared in front of them, took Dranzer out of his pocket.

Before the final began, Mr. Dickenson addressed the audience, he was scared while showed them how Dragoon was completely damaged, with many cracks and his ring bent,

also showed Dranzer who received a lot of damage in the attack that Daichi did, it had a large cut in the middle. He proposed to play the final tomorrow to give them enough

time to repair their blades, he would pay the stay and dinner for one more night of the guests and everyone who attended would only need to show their tickets.

* * *

They all agreed, they wanted to see Kai and Tyson at 100%, the final would be at 8 at night. As promised by Kane, Salima, Goki and Jim attended the house from Tyson at night,

even the Saint Shields went to hear a good explanation.

—please just eat everything you want hahaha! —Grandpa laughed , everyone was in the living room eating —Tyson have a lot of friends hahahaha.

—Thank you very much grandpa! —Daichi gutted his chicken prey.

—ohh man, delicious!—Tyson put two thighs in his mouth.

— you are disgusting! —Hilary threw him a glass at his face —try to behave!.

—nothing like chicken with mustard —Max squeezed his bottle of mustard —do you want?— he offered to Mariam.

—no thanks ...—the girl's stomach turned when she saw Max's chicken wing totally yellow.

—I was glad to see you again, and I thought a lot about you, you disappeared from the radar —Max said and Mariam blushed.

—stop saying nonsense ! —Mariam crossed her arms.

—thanks for the food Kane, Salima —Hilary thanked them.

—it's nothing —Kane just smiled —he and Salima bought 5 orders of 12 pieces of chicken when they saw that the food prepared by Mariah and Grandpa was not enough.

* * *

We did not come here to eat !, Ozuma hit the table furiously, it is obvious that we are thinking a lot about this matter.

—but look at you, your mouth is full of crumbs —Mariah told him and when he noticed it, he cleaned himself up quickly making everyone laugh.

—He's right guys, tell us how the cyberbeasts came back —Ray spoke.

Yes, Kane looked at Salima and proceeded to explain.

It happened 2 years ago, in fact they had already told us about this before trying them for the first time, they said that they were beings that they had created but, without understanding the limit of

what they could do, connecting with them meant a great risk, as we used them more power we felt and at the same time it was as if a part of them

stay inside our minds. That day they defeated us and destroyed them, maybe a part of them remained inside us and with time we could

wake them up, well ... thanks to someone's help.

* * *

Two years ago we met a young scientist who confessed us to having been part of the cyberbeasts project, in fact, his idea was stolen by Zagart, he spent a year trying to recover part of the failed project

and was able to find our names in one of the few files that managed to be saved from the explosion, his intention was never evil, he gave us the opportunity to try a small test, if it was a success, part of

the cyberbeasts remained asleep in our minds will wake up again.

—You guys.., don't think it was something dangerous? —said Mariah —what if it had been another mistake.. .

—she is right —Mariam spoke —you were very stupid accepting that proposal, what did they do?

—the four of us used cables on our heads, these cables emitted small special waves, the same ones they used during the creation of the beasts, but only Kane and Salima were able to awaken the cyberbeasts

after 4 sessions, I tried two more with Goki but was impossible for us —Jim told them.

* * *

We were afraid of side effects, but never happened, this time it was easier for us to use them, of course as long as we did not abuse the limit of their power, human minds are not yet prepared to endure such

magnitude of power, Kane smiled, I know it was selfish but I don't regret it, we didn't do it with bad intentions, it was for our love for the beyblade and cause maybe those things are not bad at all, starting with

the fact that they didn't ask to be created.

—all this explanation has been a waste of time, I think the best thing is that you don't play beyblade again —Dunga said.

—time lost ? —Tyson looked at him —maybe I feel comfortable knowing that is Kane and Salima who are in charge of taking care of that power.

—I see it in the same way —Ray smiled —they have my support in anything that can serve from my part, together we can help them control cyberbeasts completely.

—You can come to my mom's lab —Max said —she would definitely be happy to help you —he showed his thumb.

—Do they live in your mind? —asked Lee.

—no, after waking them up they stayed on our blades —Salima told him.

—and how do you know they are not evil? —Dunga asked.

—when we used them against Tyson and his friends, our minds were full of bad intentions, hatred and anger for wanting to win but not now —Kane told him.

—when I used it against Daichi, I didn't feel like I lost control, it's a lot of power to control I know —Salima touched her chest —but this time it's different.

* * *

After listening to everything there was a silence while everyone analyzed everything they had been told.

—It's fine to me —Tyson and Ray said at the same time, next of Hilary and Daichi, "they mean well this time."

—You can't come to a eassy conclusion so fast! —Joseph said.

—but if you don't have to think about it so much —Max said —Kane was weak because he was fighting Brooklyn.

—guys ...—Kane just smiled.

—if something happens we will be there to prevent it from getting complicated —said Tysom looking at Ozuma —at first you don't trust me and look now, just trust me.

— fuck.., okay, you win for now —Ozuma got up —but if something bad happens I'm going to take those blades apart.

—yeah whatever you say —Tyson showed him his thumb.

* * *

The Saint shields stood up and left the dojo jumping the garden wall, Dunga took a chicken boat, already walking on the street Max looked out from the wall calling for Mariam.

—What do you want ...—Mariam returned.

— please take! —Max threw his cell phone at her.

—and this for what?—Mariam frowned.

—I don't wanna lose contact again, promise me that you will answer when I call you.

—.. I didn't promise anything...—Mariam put it in her pocket and left.

—thanks guys, I promise nothing bad will happen —Kane shook hands with everyone.

—You don't have to promise, we trust you —Ray said.

—just attend tomorrow to see the final and we will be at hand —Tyson told him.

—You're lazy! —Hilary punched him on the shoulder.

—What did I do now? —Tyson faced her angrily.

—you talk and eat while poor Kenny fixes your blade!.

—don't worry, I like to do it —Kenny said in the other room, repairing Dragoon.

* * *

In the Hotel that the BBA hosted its guests, the groups were having a dinner together.

—What do you think guys, was it worth coming? —asked Robert.

—absolutely, I thought it would only be Tyson and Kai but was a very entertaining tournament in all their battles —Julia replied and poured herself more wine.

—Tyson and Kai have advanced but without a doubt it is Tyson who has surprised me the most —Jhony said as he cut his steak.

—He is no longer the one who attacks you waiting for it to turn out —Oliver poured more wine to Eddy and Emily —he analyzes their plays.

—it's a shame that both can't go to the next round —said Raul —they both deserve it.

—no matter who passes, I just want it to be worth the wait —Rick said —he had his radio on his shoulder.

—and of course it will be worth it —said Michael —if something characterizes that pair, it would certainly be epic and unforgettable battles.

—a toast for this pleasant evening —Enrique stood up and the others also.


	30. Chapter 30

**Beyblade Let It Rip Again**

**Chapter# 30**

* * *

At the Hiwatari mansion, the Blistrieck Boys were having dinner with Aki and Suki, they were all surprised that both girls were not trying to kill each other.

—Otta is the best chef in the fuckin world!—Brian was devouring his plate —I don't know how you are lucky enough to eat like this every day —he looked at Aki.

—that's obvious —Aki said proudly —I dare to say that Otta ismuch better than the great chef Ramsey.

—stop eating like a pig ...—Suki whispered as she served herself more salad —she was sitting on the other side next to Aki.

—You are not the owner of this fucking big mansion Suki! —Brian said with his mouth full —you are not married to Kai yet, we are more important than you.

—We already lost you —spencer whispered —you couldn't just eat and go to sleep ...

* * *

Suki did not hesitate to take her fork to throw it and stick it to Brian in his left shoulder, no one jumped on the table with fright, it seemed something so normal for

them, like a normal dinner.

—nice shot —Ian said —he was sitting next to Spencer but he wasn't afraid, he didn't doubt Suki's precision.

—You should play darts with us —Spencer wiped himself with his napkin —haven't you thought about practicing archery?.

—Do you want to kill me? —Brian threatened to pull the fork suddenly but it hurt —I can bleed till fucking death!.

—that happens to bother she —Pasha said and took a fish fillet —she was sitting in front of Spencer.

—yes, how many bottles of vodka have you had? 15? You don't even know what you're saying my dear friend —Aki poured more wine to Suki.

—why do you act normal, are you afraid of that crazy woman? —Brian took the fork and counted to three to pull it.

—crazy? —Suki took Aki's fork and threw it on the other shoulder —a crazy woman doesn't have that precision —Suki smiled extremely proud of her feat.

* * *

Brian screamed again in pain but before he said another fucking cause of the alcohol that was affecting him, Pasha took Spencer's empty plate and threw it

at Brian in his forehead knocking him out and in the process the russian broke his plate as his face fell down on the table.

—You must be good at playing freezbe my dear Pasha —said Aki —you should play with us on the beach you know, just let me know a specific date.

—took him out! —Pasha said to Spencer and he picked him up carrying him on his back.

—clean Aki !

—Why me ? , I have been in calm without saying anny word! —Aki frowned.

—You are the host of your grandfather's mansion and Otta is busy, so… what are you waiting for! —Pasha crossed her arms.

—shit ...—Aki went to the kitchen to get rags to clean Brian's blood.

—Where is Tala, Pasha? —Ian asked, stretching as he rose from his seat.

—Why should I know that?, just do something more productive and return to the fellowship of the ring with Frod and Sam.

—yes, yes that funny!, well you and him are...—Ian ran when he saw Pasha's face.

—that's what she was looking for today ...—thought Suki.

* * *

Otta was in Kai's room finishing repairing Dranzer, as the butler of the Hiwatari family he took his job very seriously, if Kenny had had some problem in the past, no

doubt that he would have been the one to repair their blades. Here you have young Kai, Otta gave the improved Dranzer with a darker blue color with his traditional

red and green designs.

—perfect ...—Kai was ready for tomorrow, he didn't think about sleeping, he was definitely going to practice about 3 hours before trying to get some sleep.

—yes, you did it Kenny, you are amazing! —Tyson looked at his improved white Dragoon with new gold-colored designs.

—see you tomorrow guys —Ray retired with Lee, Mariah, Hilary and Max.

* * *

After 12 at night Tyson could not sleep, it was not nerves, he already felt like a winner, the emotion of facing Kai again was something that he had missed during

two years, he was simply sitting on the roof of the dojo, a custom he copied from Ray, the chinese was almost a feline, he received a mortal fright when he heard a

rumbling behind him, it was Hilary who had fallen.

—You want to scare me an kill me! —He yelled with his hand on his chest feeling like his heart was going to explode.

—of course not !, you have the blame for coming up here! —Hilary touched her butt and sat next to him —ready for tomorrow?

—since two years —Tyson had a huge smile —I thought you were sleeping right now.

—I should, my poor ass must hate me, but the truth is I thought you would be a bit nervous and I just wanted to come and give you moral support —she smiled.

—I must admit it Hils —Tyson sighed —neither you nor Kenny separated from me after all the BEGA problem, I understand it from Ray, Max and Daichi who live far

away, but...

* * *

You were always by my side, Kai is Kai so never expect anything, thanks-Tyson showed him his thumb.

—Thanks Tyson! —Hilary hugged him, if it weren't for you my life would be so boring.

—it's hard to believe that a girl as bitter as you smells so good —Tyson's face had disappeared in the middle of her hair.

—don't destroy the moment with your stupid words...—whispered the laughing girl.

* * *

Finally, the long-awaited night arrived, the stadium full chanting the names of Tyson and Kai.

—the final is here friends! —Jazzman addressed everyone —We will finally know who will represent Japan in the next round.

—what a moment Tooper!.

—there is Barca vs Madrid, Federer vs Nadal and Tyson vs Kai! —Tooper said.

This time the guests asked to be seated in the front rows, close to the action, that's how they were seated:

Kane Salima Goki Jim Robert Enrique Oliver Jhony Pasha Tala Spencer Brian Ian Aki Suki

Michael Eddy Emily Rick Julia Raul Lee Mariah Ray Max Hilary Daich Kenny.

* * *

—I just hope these glass walls don't fall on us —Mariah hugged Ray's arm.

—if you think about it too much, it will pass —Ray whispered to make Mariah scared.

—don't worry sister, I'll take care of you —Lee told her.

—now I'm beginning to miss the safety of the box —Hilary said.

—if those things fall I'll destroy them before they touch us hahaha —said Daichi.

—as if you could..., before launching your blade you would be decapitated —whispered Pasha.

—You will protect me, Rick...—Julia winked at him.

—pffff don't bother...—he avoided looking at her.

—I'll protect you! —yelled Michael, Goki and Jim.

—What about me! —Salima hit Goki on the shoulder.

—Suki will protect Aki because for sure he is going to pee —Ian said and all the russians started laughing, even Tala.

—fucking die! —Aki shrugged.

—quiet I can't let Kai twin —Suki stroked his hair like it was a puppy.

—Who is a good boy? —Spencer teased —I'm a good puppy!.

* * *

Finally Kai and Tyson appeared heading to the stage, there was an amount of screaming and an audience comparable to a final of a world cup or super bowl.

—Kai is here after defeating Ozuma and one of the current champions, Daichi —Brad said.

—Tyson for his part beated Mariam and Brooklyn —Tooper added.

—I hope a good show and the best to win, come one guys do your best and surprise us as you always have done —said Mr. Dickenson.

—Do you want Tyson to win, Ozuma? —Joseph asked him.

— I don't care about who will win —answered Ozuma, the Saint Shields watched the match from the last rows of the stands.

—I don't have a favorite too, but I would like Kai to win just to see dying that smile that Tyson has —Mariam said.

—You only say it because he beated you —Dunga told him.

—guys this is the final, so the plate will be special —after Jazzman speak, the stage opened to leave an identical terrain to that of their last confrontation.

—what memories Kai.. —Tyson said.

—are you ready?! —asked Jazzman.

—of course we are! —Tyson wielded his launcher.

—let's get this over Tyson!, tonight I will crush you in front of everyone! —Kai shouted.

—3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP! —Yelled Jazzman.


	31. Chapter 31

**Beyblade Let It Rip Again**

**Chapter # 31**

**Tyson vs Kai**

* * *

In the city of Manchester there was a full house for the most anticipated concert of the year, there were many and many who jumped while shouting the name of their

favorite singer, behind the scenes was a somewhat nervous man checking that everything was ready and impeccable, he checked that the dancers' costumes

was ready, he entered the dressing room of the singer who in minutes would be presenting but not before knocking on the door three times.

—Ming Ming ! it's almost time ! —he was scared to see the girl sitting next to her friends watching the beginning of the transmission of the final of beyblade.

—I know ! —she got up somewhat annoyed —I really wanted to see that final, thanks for coming to join me guys.

—don't worry friend, we are a team after all no? —Garland smiled.

—yes, I couldn't be there if we weren't meeting —added Brooklyn.

—I will not tire of thanking you for what you will do for my sister —Crusher spoke gratefully.

—I promised that she would see my concert when she got better, she would be with me on stage witnessing everything.

* * *

Dragoon and Dranzer were thrown to the huge plate, heading to the center to crash each other, the collision of both created a small hole around them,

people in the stadium could see the heat created by the friction of the crash as well as small sparks, it was just the first exchange of the combat and it

promised to be a legendary battle, already most of the people present had goose bumps and were sitting on the edge of the seat.

—there couldn't be a more spectacular way to start this match —said Brad.

—with this it has been worth waiting for a day my dear commentator friend! —added Topper

—what power those two have ...—Spencer whispered.

—this only happens when they fight, they have accustomed us to their fighting being like that —said Raul.

—Tyson come on! —Hilary and Kenny yelled.

—KAI! —Suki yelled as she gave both a murderous looks.

—DRANZER! —Kai yelled furiously, clenching his right fist.

—DRAGOON!— Tyson frowned and adjusted his cap.

* * *

The first six exchanges of both shook the protective barrier and the entire stadium, the shock waves made Jazzman fall in the ground but Tyson and Kai

kept their balance. Dragoon dragged Dranzer against the rocks to crash him but before arriving, Dranzer skillfully passed over Dragoon and now he made

it cross a 3 rock road. Dragoon managed to stop it before crossing a fourth rock and took it off him by moving it away but without knowing that it would begin

to detach what seemed small red stakes all over the plate, the stakes that were hitting Dragoon starting to dig into him making it difficult for him to turn.

—the red stakes pierced Dragoon! —Max shouted —the chief had fixed Draggon completely and even so those things pierced him.

—What's up Tyson..., is that all you can do?, quess this gonna be eassy —Kai smiled confidently.

—hahahahaha give up now fucking kid!—Suki shouted and now it was Hilary who looked at her with a face of few friends.

—shit, Kai put me against the ropes from the beginning but DRAGOON! —Tyson yelled and his blade created a small whirlwind around him that made the stakes fly.

—BLASIN GIGS! —Kai ordered without hesitating his attack surprising Tyson suddenly and not giving him time to dodge the blade engulfed in flames

* * *

Kai had won his matches against Daichi and Ozuma using this attack but Dragoon was stopping him with pure force, Kai gnashed his teeth like never before seeing

that his powerful attack was being stopped by his eternal rival.

—that's why Tyson is the current champion —Brad said.

—Tyson is stopping Kai's Blasing Gigs —Jazzman commented and Kai frowned.

—incredible received it and could resist it —Kenny was standing.

—nothing bad Tyson...—whispered Tala.

—hehehe, honestly I didn't think Dragoon would stop him —Tyson dragged his nose —now Galactic Storm my friend!.

Tyson taking advantage of the energy drain of his rival, used his special move creating a huge tornado that lifted it making it turn sharply.

—good move Tyson!—Daichi jumped up.

—fuck.. Dranzer!—Kai clenched his fists.

—oh you won't Kai! —Tyson shouted and Dragoon jumped taking advantage of the fact that Dranzer had not recovered to hit him from above and crash him to the ground.

—^ # & * #! —Suki yelled.

—Tyson made it? —Jazzman wondered.

* * *

The dust had not yet dissipated and Dranzer came out of the cloud, striking Dragoon, five consecutive blows that carried the same intensity with which the combat

began, little by little Dragoon was able to defend himself and level things out by hitting as well.

—he did nothing..., you should better now that —Pasha was watching the combat without blink.

—this is crazy! —said Jazzman —both have used their final movements and continue as if nothing!.

—perfect! —said Kai and Tyson both excited by the adrenaline they felt.

—keep it up guys, you two never cease to amaze us! —Mariah yelled.

Dragoon took the opportunity to create another huge galactic storm but this time Dranzer managed to stay on the ground.

—more strength friend this time we will make him fly out of the stadium! —Tyson shouted as he grabbed his cap so he wouldn't fly away.

—ha ...—Kai took off his scarf and when he fell it sounded like a weight —I'm sick of your tornado, DRANZER! —he frowned and his bleyd began to rotate in reverse,

creating strong winds that collided with those of Dragoon dissipated the tornado.

—he disappeared the storm! —Ray said impressed.

—what!, impossible!, how could he...—Tyson gritted his teeth.

—You don't have another move to surprise me anymore —Kai told him.

—don't confess Kai! —Tyson yelled at him —It seems that I have no choice, the only way to beat you is with everything —Tyson thought.

* * *

Dragoon began to glow and now he was superior to Dranzer, each blow seemed to detach pieces of the blue blade, Kai could not find a way to counter them a blow

below the ring it struck so hard that the wave it created sent Kai back to the ground and Dranzer bounced off several rocks hurting himself.

— it's time for my new mega special move! , you must be grateful because I created it precisely to crush you Kai ! —Tyson shouted.

—another galactic storm? —Kenny wondered as Kai got up.

— it's the third, but Kai is going to dissolve it again —said Julia —he shouldn't try to find another way?.

—no guys, this time it's not the same —Ray's pupils grew —he's hitting the rocks!.

* * *

Dragoon's galactic storm began to lift huge chunks of rocks that were distributed throughout the plate, all revolving around the small tornado.

—When did he learn to do that? —Kai wondered impressed, maybe a little scared but he didn't want to admit it, it wasn't the time.

—this is amazing !, but dangerous at the same time..., sorry but this is fucking amazing!—said Kane standing up.

—We should worry Brad...—whispered Tooper.

—I think but even if staying can be classified as suicide ... nobody wants to miss this battle!— shouted Brad.

—Tyson has completely overcome himself, is the perfect attack! —said Robert —Kai does not attack him cause if he does they can disperse - Robert put both hands to his head.

—if he attacks him, Tyson would lose control and that means putting everyone in the stadium at risk —added Lee.

—Kai must recieve that attack if he doesn t want to put everyone at risk!—Rick never thought that Tyson would plan something so perfect —it seems that there is

gray matter inside that mountain of ego!.

—of course he's smart ! —Hilary shouted —he's a great blader!, the best i have seen!.

—Kai don't worry about me!, I can protect me with Aki's body !, attack him while you can! —shouted Suki.

—don't worry, Suki —said Ray— knowing Kai, even if he could avoid it, he wouldn't, he undoubtedly wants to take it and show that Dranzer is invincible, what a

better way to lower Tyson's morale than that ..., although it could also be his defeat.

—Ray is right— added Max — I know that Kai is just waiting, is crazy but inside he must be smiling of emotion.

—You fought a great battle Kai, but my friend ... it's over, DRAGOON! —Tyson shouted with all his forces.

* * *

The tornado began to turn towards Dranzer throwing all the rocks at his rival, the noise made everyone cover their ears was like an avalanche, and obviously raised a

huge cloud of dust.

—Tyson won the final? —Ray wondered.

—Kai is Kai but.. there is no way in wich Dranzer survived that, there should be a limit until for Kai —Tooper said.

—Dragoon is still spinning and Dranzer is buried in a mountain of rubble!—Jazzman said as the dust dissipated.

—well done Tyson!—Kenny and Daichi began to celebrate.

—Kai ...—Suki had both hands on her chest, Kai was covered in dust, still standing and with his head down.

—could you shut up and listen to that —said Tala.


	32. Chapter 32

**Beyblade Let It Rip Again**

**Chapter # 32**

* * *

What are you saying?, asked his companions, Brian was already leaving the stadium with Ian, Spencer stopped when he heard Tala.

—Tyson wins and is the champion again! —Jazzman announced.

—come on Kai, cheer up and raise your face, you gave a great battle as always, I know that next time you will train more and I will too —Tyson smiled.

—Did you say is over...?, Who said I already finished?, I am still here Tyson, in front of the world champion...—Kai raised his face showing a maniacal smile.

The mountain of rocks began to shake, then smoke came out of the middle, the smoke turned into blue flames that began to grow until covering all the mountain.

—it must be a joke...—Tyson gasped until Pasha and Suki's pimples were enlarged.

— is Dranzer! —Ray and Max yelled.

The mountain exploded throwing rocks covered by fire all over the plate, Dragoon was unable to dodge them all so he took a lot of damage, Tyson had to jump so

that one of the rocks did not crash his stomach, the barriers managed to withstand the impacts.

—thank Mr. Hiwatari for saving your life friends —added Tooper.

—It's DRANZER, is still alive! —yelled Jazzmam —Kai is still in the battle! —the audience went crazy.

—KAIIII! — Suki took Aki by the shoulders and shook him with emotion.

—TYSON! —Kai yelled, getting Tyson out of his shock — GET FUCKING READY TYSON! —he flexed his arms revealing his defined muscles.

—there you have guys, it is not a epic battle if Kai does not flex the biceps in his biceps— said Brad.

—Tyson ...—Hilary had never seen him so out of his mind during a battle, even against Brooklyn, she could see doubts in his eyes.

* * *

Dragoon was almost exhausted, but Tyson was not going to give up, he regained his composure and ordered to attack too, at first he resisted Dranzer's onslaught well

but Kai seemed to have more stamina, as the minutes passed Dragoon couldn't stand up to Dranzer.

—what's up Tyson!, come one do something! —Daichi encouraged him to recover.

—this is bad!, very bad you don't need to be a professional to see that Kai is the clear dominator —Kenny sobbed watching his friend succumb.

—Tyson .. —Hilary began to lose her illusion.

—is Tyson going to lose? —Kane didn't think he'd see anything like this tonight.

—Kai is really letting him without options and ideas...—said Ozuma

Dranzer was going through the rocks in front of him, and began to hit Dragoon with blows that generated shock waves that made Tyson retreat little by little,

it was like a blue bolt that left fire in its wake, hitting Dragoon over and over again, causing him to crash through rocks.

—it's your moment Kai KILL HIMM!—Suki shouted ecstatically, she finally saw the victory.

—You didn't have to say kill him —Aki whispered, but could not hide the emotion of seeing his brother beating his eternal rival.

—it's over for Tyson if he can't reverse the situation in the next few minutes —Tala whispered.

—Dragoon come on...—Tyson felt without energy —resist!.

—resist ?, I trained a lot for this Tyson!, I am going to show you that I am the best blader in the WORLD ! — Kai frowned and veins appeared on his face.

—I admit never having felt so scared in a duel but it is in these moments when I show WHY I AM THE BEST ! — now a furious Tyson flexed his arms.

* * *

Its blade was illuminated with a celestial light and from it a huge blue dragon shot into the sky that roared with sick anger while showing its teeth and

sharp claws, this time the fans felt some fear when they saw their favorite bit beast, the sky lit up in dark blue filling even with one or another thunder,

but that didn't make Kai freak out, on the contrary, the long wait was being satisfying for all the time he spent training.

—there are no words to describe the beauty of the moment, something dark but beautiful — Brad said.

—I finally see Tyson's true potential —Tala said.

—I've never seen Dragoon angry —Ray whispered.

—TYSON!—Kai yelled as he smiled —show me that you really are the best in the world !

—GET READY KAI!.

Dragoon's first blow was with so much power that Kai had to cover himself from the pressure he was throwing, the white blade still landing six more blows, Kai did

not stop smiling, the blows that were being given were enough to have finished their previous meetings in a single move, Kenny only bite his nails begging that

neither of the two blades disarmed, little by little a red light took over the blue blade, Tyson began to show fatigue but Kai's gaze dries into the unblinking plate, a

forceful blow from Dragoon sent Dranzer back.

—NOW TYSON! —Kenny and Hilary yelled.

—DRAGOON FINISH IT! —Tyson squeezed both hands.

—NOOO THIS TIME! —Kai frowned and before Dragoon attacked a sudden blaze of blue fire pushed him away.

* * *

Dranzer hit Dragoon with such force that it left him embedded in a rock still struggling to keep spinning, he rose as high as he could and for the first time came the

imposing bit beast spreading its giant wings covered with fire, for a few moments there was a huge cloud of fire over the stadium.

—BLASIN GIGS TEMPEST !—Kai ordered and Dranzer fell over Dragoon covering the entire plate of fire.

—DRAGOON ! —Tyson shot out.

—Tyson — Hilary and Kenny yelled.

Tyson was lying face down, Kai was barely dry on his feet, the flames disappeared revealing Dranzer turning and Dragoon almost shod, giving off smoke, without

turning.

—Kai is the winner and the champion of the Japan tournament! —Jazzman announced.

—Kai has achieved it and in what way, he must be so proud! —Tooper said.

—He has finally beaten his archrival!—Brad said.

—I feel bad for Tyson but I'm also happy for Kai —Ray applauded.

—yes dude, Kai deserves to have won, well done Kai!—Max shouted.

MY KAII WONN!, Suki cried with emotion and even Aki jumped but recovered.

—look at the little dog celebrating —said Pasha.

—and says he doesn't care if Kai wins or loses —Spencer added.

* * *

Tyson slowly got up, first he was quiet for a few minutes, but finally he approached Kai to shake his hand.

—You deservedly won Kai, I am happy for you— Tyson smiled.

—a single victory is not enough for me —Kai shook hands with him but immediately Tyson was pushed by Suki and fell face down again, the girl hugged Kai tightly while crying with emotion.

—What are you doing!— Kai frowned.

—I'm happy! You finally beat the fool!, everyone came down to congratulate Kai except the Blitzkrieg Boys who left the stadium immediately.

—let's go back to Russia —said Tala.

—are you crazy and miss the mega party that Suki will surely do? —Brian imagined a lot of vodka.

* * *

Mr. Dickenson handed his trophy to Kai to lift.

—here you go Kai, congratulations on being the new champion —he gave it to Kai.

—this doesn't interest me —Kai gave it to Suki trophy.

—the first gift from me Kai ...—Suki blushed.

—I'll wait for you Ray, Tyson is not the only one that I want to beat —Kai said before losing himself in the darkness of the changing room tunnel.

—I'll see you Kai, trust me and waiting that moment —Ray clenched his left fist and smiled.

—party at the Hiwatari mansion!, everyone is invited —Suki shouted joyfully —whoever does not go I will kill him or her! — Suki changed to a cold tone while

pointing at everyone and ran to reach Kai.

—Tyson, are you okay? —Hilary looked somewhat discouraged even though he smiled.

* * *

—don't worry I'm wonderful!, what a great battle i have had, the best in my short life —Tyson smiled at him and Hilary without thinking hugged him.

—You gave a great fight Tyson, We are so proud of you —the girl whispered.

—Hilary is right —Robert came over to greet him.

—yes! Tyson was amazing!, all those new techniques —now it was Michael.

—sometimes you have to learn from losses —Julia touched his shoulder.

—this is the best battle in fucking history! —Max shouted surprising everyone.

—MAXXX VOCABULARY ! —Emily pulled his ears.

—I'm sorry but I couldn't contain myself!— Max smiled.


	33. Chapter 33

**Beyblade Let It Rip Again**

**Chapter # 33**

* * *

As Suki promised, there was a great party in the huge garden of the Hiwatari mansion, something that characterized Suki was her gift to throw the best parties of all Japan, thousands attended,

Suki had anticipated and had previously hired the best DJs in the world, it was a celebration worthy of being compared and even overcoming those little parties after the Oscars or Golden Globes.

Luckily for her Kai won, there were people dancing in the garden and the pool, it was 3 o'clock and the neighbors did not bother to call the police knowing that the party was of Asuka Miyamoto

and Pashanka, a Russian military prodigy, was also present, nobody wanted to try their luck by disturbing them, it was better the option of falling asleep in the work office who risked theirs lifes.

—bottom!, bottom!, bottom! —they shouted around Brian as he drank a huge jug of vodka.

—come on! —Spencer encouraged him as he beat him, none of them were for any hint of happiness towards Kai, they just wanted to have fun.

—YES! —Brian shouted raising his hands and everyone celebrated while listening to the best electronic songs and lights all over the place.

—hahaha this video will be gold in my web site —Ian recorded it.

—just ook at that madness Otta —Aki was watching everything from the balcony of the third floor of the mansion, he was sharing a jug of tea with Otta, they would

never lose education in the face of such madness or frenzy.

—if Mr. Voltaire finds out, heads will roll..—Otta poured himself more tea in his cup.

—Otta, my grandfather is never here, about 2 times a month, he didn't think they were dirty, Suki must have warned them.

* * *

Kai was in his room, he had showered, he was only carrying his pants, when he saw himself in the mirror he had several cuts on his chest and abdomen from the rocks that flew During his match against

Tyson, it was obvious that the more his powers increased, the more dangerous the battles became.

—I fucking knew it Kai!, ohh poor my boy! —Suki peeked out the door with a huge smile as she moved her body following the beat of the music.

—What are you doing here... —Kai frowned —you're having a silly party and you're not in there! — he sat on his bed.

—come, I'm going to heal you Kai — Suki hid bandages, alcohol and a towel on her back —I'm going to heal my boy cause I am your girl.

—of course not!, first dead than allow such madness —Kai blushed and a sudden movement made his whole body ache.

—You look very bad, complain all you want but I'm going to do it —Suki closed the door. Suki cleaned the wounds carefully and bandaged it.

—done!, those abs are still visible even if I bandaged them —Suki smiled.

—stop saying stupid things, you can go now —Kai lay down —his whole body ached.

—didn't we have a bet? —she reminded him as she laughed.

—Hell —Kai whispered.

—I can't go to celebrate if you're not there —Suki lay down next to him and laid her face on his chest.

—What are you doing! —Kai was too sore to take her off.

—I propose this to you —Suki closed her eyes —You will never want to kiss me so just let me sleep with you.

—damn it ...—Kai gave up.

* * *

Kai began to feel as if his heartbeat was starting to accelerate, he had never been in this kind of situation, he could feel the warm breath of Suki, the perfect scent of her hair and how soft her body wass for his

surprise Suki fell asleep right away. Pasha was walking through the garden of the mansion seeing people asleep on the ground, she was sure she had seen Tala walking there, she came to the labyrinth of the garden

of the mansion and did not hesitate to enter, heard the voice of Tala and someone else, a girl, louder and louder.

—there's finally ..- the end of the labyrinth led to a kind of artificial lake with a bench in front of it, where Tala was sitting on his back next to a girl.

—Pasha you are here, great for this momen, honestly to late for you...- Tala said, frightening the Russian who thought of fleeing but finally approached him.

—Do you have time to have fun in your free time? —the russian girl asked furiously.

—You must be Pasha, I'm glad , i'm Sakura —the redhead got up to greet her by extending her hand.

—I don't freaking care who the fucking hell you are! —Pasha slapped her hand.

—hahahaha ..—Tala started to laugh.

—What's so fucking funny Tala? —Pasha gritted her teeth.

—Yuri told me that you would do this —she rubbed her hand —it's a pleasure to meet my brother's girlfriend, although it's not pleasant for my wrist —the redhead laughed a bit pained.

—BROTHER? —Pasha shouted surprised, it's a fucking joke!.

* * *

Do you remember that I told you that there was something I could not talk to you about, nobody knows that I have a sister, only Boris, he chose Sakura to be the user of Black Dranzer but

I objected and swore full loyalty to him if he would leave her alone.

—I did not know anything about that ..—Pasha sat down extremely surprised, for an elite spy like her it was so unreal that someone managed to hide information from her.

—Tala made Boris send me to live in Japan in secret, he sent me money every month, then Tala took care of me, he is the best brother in the world.

—I'm so so sorry!—Pasha apologized to Sakura with a totally flushed face.

—You're so cute —Sakura looked at her eyes and her hair.

—thanks ...—for the first time in her life Pasha didn't know what to do.

—thanks for taking care of Yuri, I know he's a bit cold with others, not so much with his team but you —Sakura touched Pasha's chest —you showed her that she could feel appreciation for others.

—I don't know what to say ...—Pasha wanted to cry and began to rub her eyes.

—Now I have a sister, a extremely beautiful one I quess haha —Sakura hugged her and she too, unable to hold back her tears —I'm going to kill you for this Tala.

* * *

The Majestics were on their private jet bound for Europe with members of the F Dynasty.

—I would have liked to go to the party but I really want to use the most of my time to train in order to get ready for the next round —said Julia.

—except for your brother Raul, all of us here will see each other's faces in the next round —Robert was talking to her, they were the only ones awake.

On another flight but to America the Allstraz were going.

—well .., back to the routine —Eddy watched basketball news on his tablet.

—stop fucking talking bullshit and fucking sleep! —Rick tried to sleep but couldn't.

— wooooooooo dude!, how many bad words do you have in that mouth! —Eddy was scared —just relax my friend.

—Max stop looking at your cell phone, you're going to go blind, how some one can be hours just looking that... —Emily told him.

— an amazing advice from the girl who lives with her face glued to the laptop, and I am the fool here hahaha—Michael whispered.

— thanks Emily but I just expecting a very important message —the blond replied while yawning.


End file.
